Miss Discovery!
by Warlordess
Summary: The final chapter AND afterword are NOW up! Replacement, confusion, unsettled emotions, jealousy, and scandal... The few things that make an AAMRN worth reading.
1. Revelation

Miss Discovery!

By: Chibi-Suiko

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ash: 15

Misty: 16

Brock: 19

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Moving through the deep of the Jhoto wood, we spot our favorite trio continuing their quest at a decent step. Catching sight of the rising sun, they wonder... Where will their travels take them this time?

***

**Chapter One: Revelation**

***

" Ash, are we ever going to stop?!" The cranky voice of Misty reached the young boys ears.

" Misty, what do you think?" Ash asked, looking at her skeptically, "Does this look anything like civilization?"

She shook her head in a definite negative. The trees seemed so thick that they couldn't even see the sky above them and she couldn't hear any noise accept for her own two feet dragging across the ground. And she knew that Ash had vowed to arrive that day at the next city, no matter how long it took. 

She could almost hear his voice all ready...

" And you know what I said all ready, we won't stop until we reach the next town. So keep quiet, will you? It'll make the walk seem a lot shorter..." He grumbled.

See..?

" Hey! Watch your mouth Mr. Wanna-be Pokemon Master! Otherwise for dinner, you'll be eating a nice plate of dirt! Sound appetizing?!" She yelled fiercely, watching him for a reply.

He said nothing understandable but she was positive that he was muttering under his breath.

" What was that?!?!?!" She shrieked and they heard the trees sway as the Pidgey and Spearow flew to the supposed safety of afar.

" Damn Misty... See, I'm not the only one you scare... I'd calm down if I were you."

He ate his words as she advanced menacingly and threw him into the ground.

" I told you so..." Ash said as a large amount of shuddering was heard from behind the bushes.

" Shut up! How can you act so rude in front of a lady?!" She asked him, giving him a criticizing look.

" _Lady_, what _lady_? Brock, do you see a _lady _in our presence?" Ash asked, grinning at their other male friend, who had decided to let up on being the one to separate the two teens' bickering a _looonnnngggg _time ago.

" I'm not getting into it, Ash... If you wanna fall then you fall alone." Brock said and looked away as Misty, again, advanced upon her best friend.

--Yup, it was a normal day for our Heroes.

" So... How long is it Brock?" Misty asked, clapping her hands together as Ash tried to pull his entire head out of the ground.

" ...You know Misty? This makes me wonder what you're going to be when you grow up... What about a wrestler? Lots of people will pay big money to see you take down The Rock. You know that?" He asked.

" Yeah? Well, they'll probably pay just as much to see me take down the Pokemon Master--"

" --Awww, you _do _believe in me--!"

" --If you ever get that far." She smirked at him.

" You're rotten, you know that? Cold at the heart, I can't believe you keep on traveling with me if you don't really have a purpose for doing so..." Ash asked, getting all teary eyed but he regretted his words almost at once as he saw by the expression on her face where this was going.

" Ohhh, I have a purpose!" She began.

" ...Here we go Brock... Hand me some ear plugs." Ash said and he placed them into his ears.

" The _purpose _is my bike! The one that you--you-two-timing-liar, wanna-be-Pokemon-training, Always-do-the-right-thing-even-if-it-kills-you, Dense-as-a-hammer, careless, cheap, diplomatic--"

" --Huh?" Brock said, obviously listening to the whole thing, "Where do you get diplomatic out of Ash? That doesn't make sense..."

" --Don't mess me up, Brock! I'm on a roll here!" Misty shouted back, " --Blind-as-a-bat, immoral, one-track-minded, selfish CREEP! You know damn well that if you'd given me my bike, I'd be long gone by now! That reminds me..." She jumped in front of his face, "...When are you going to pay me back for my bike, Ash Ketchum?!?!?!?!"

" Uh--Huh?! Wha'd you say Mist?" Ash asked, pulling out the ear plugs, "I mean I wasn't listening very we--"

_Oh, man... That has got to be the stupidest thing I've **ever **done, in my **entire life**..._ Ash thought to himself as Misty cracked her knuckles mercilessly.

" I would kill you now," She said, baring down upon him fangs of venom, "But I seriously just want to get to the next city. Wait till we get there, Ketchem, your time'll come..."

She started walking ahead, leaving Ash thanking God on bended knee for saving his life. After all, it's only once in a lifetime that the vicious Misty Waterflower turns her back on her prey.

But, Poor Ash, he'll only have so much time to run now that--

" We're here!" Misty shouted, "Brock, Ash! Look, isn't it gorgeous?!"

" It looks like every other city we've been to..." Ash said, still rubbing his head from the pounding she'd given him before-hand.

" Not when you've spent the last three weeks in a sleeping bag on the ground, it doesn't." Misty told him and they both looked to Brock for his opinion on the new trekking field and it's general information.

" This is interesting..." Brock said, making their wonder grow even larger, "They say that this town is a huge tourist trap, at least now. Something about an actor or actress couple--or something... Anyway, it says here in the brochure that I picked up in the last town that they travel the world and due to their profound popularity, they've started to--not only make movies--but live shows and appearances... Isn't that cool guys? We might actually get to meet these people! Not to mention the Safari lookout on the other side of town is a majorly romantic getaway and at a certain time every night, all of the citizens here turn off their lights so that people can get a good look at the stars. Sounds really cool, don't you think? And maybe I'll finally find the right girl for me..!" He said, drooling over 'her' all ready.

" Sounds like fun, but I'm just set on getting there first. We'll need to find a room, quick, or we'll be stuck outside anyway..." Ash said, then added, "Plus, it's almost dinner time and we have to find an open diner for supper..."

" Well, once you guys get a grip on reality and stop dreaming about things like girls and cheeseburgers, let me know." Misty said, all ready running again, "I'll be down there, actually getting those types of things!!!"

The other two followed after her in a rush, almost tripping on their own feet.

***

"Isn't it great?" Misty said two hours later as they stepped out from a small burger restaurant.

" It've been even greater if we'd found a place to sleep that didn't include a complimentary rock for a pillow..." Brock muttered from behind her.

" Why do you guys worry so much about sleeping on the ground?" Misty asked, "We've been here all day without a place to sleep and I haven't complained once."

" Yeah, she'd rather get it over with before we even arrive..." Ash replied lowly, "Come on, let's just keep going..."

They had walked through all the side streets to avoid heavy foot traffic but as the sun reached it's peak just below the distant mountains, the group figured that they should look more where all the tourist gathering was.

Now in the heart of the town, we find them passing by a fountain topped with a golden angel, rhythmically beating its silver wings (Not literally, just looks so well-chiseled that it almost moves), and spouting crystal clear water from its mouth. As the water douses the tub around it, many turn their heads in our groups direction... But why?

" Oh My God! There she is!!! It's Rein!" A few girls shouted and ran towards our favorite heroes from afar.

" I wonder who they're talking about?" Misty said, following them blankly with her eyes.

" Who cares, as long as they've come to whisk me away on their golden chariot to live with them amongst the clouds..." Brock said, (A/N: And I'd now like to take this moment to say **_EEEWWWWWWWWW_**!) sweeping his arms out in one of those hormonal hugs.

Misty would have pounded him but next moment, she was devoured in the crowd of screaming fanatics. She watched as Ash and Brock dissolved from her sight and next second about twenty autograph books were shoved into her arms.

" ...Huh? Huh? Huh?! HUH?!" She said, looking in every direction as even more people crammed their way into the crowd to look at her, "Guys?! What's going on?!"

But she heard none of their shouts as the large group of prospectors chanted her name in an overwhelming cheer--Or, well, the name of whoever they thought she was, anyway.

As a young girl around fourteen started to pass by our ever-so-distressed and the even more curious duo of heroes, Ash grabbed hold of her hand and called her back for a couple questions.

" What's going on? Why are they circling around her like that? What's with the yelling? And who's _Rein_?!?!?!" Ash asked, impatient for his answers, "Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me--!" He yelled, shaking her fiercely.

Or maybe more than a couple.

" Don't tell me you don't know?!" The girl shrieked, "What are you, new in town or sumpthin'? It's Rein--that girl over there--! She's an actress and singer who goes with Imuru... They work together and travel the world! They're celebrities! Anyone who doesn't know that has gotta be more dense than a block of cement!" And she tore her arms away to fall into the ever growing crowd.

" Hey! I didn't know who she was!!!" Ash yelled after the annoying little brat, then he shut his mouth, figuring that wasn't something to say in front of all these people lest he prove that he was more dense than a... Well, you get it anyway.

" Well, Brock? How senile do you think these people have to be to get Misty mixed up with a star?" Ash smirked, looking over to his buddy whose mouth hung open in shock.

" Obviously not that senile..." He said, pointing at something, "Look at that!"

Ash followed with his eyes with a laugh which crawled back down his throat a moment later as he happened upon the billboard overtop a building right next to them.

A Misty-Twin and some older, brown haired man stood together, embraced in each other's arms. Overhead read a logo saying, '**_Rein and Imuru: Stars of one Soul_**'. Ash gaped (His mouth almost hitting the ground), this was just too much of a conspiracy for him to lay eyes on. What kind of freak was created to look exactly like Misty and become an actress while doing so?

Anyway, looking back at the poster, there were no differences what so ever between Misty and this 'Rein-girl'. The guy smiled warmly as he held her in his arms and his deep green eyes glowed with a type of love you only see in the movies (Or in this case, maybe reality). His brown hair contained sun streaks of blond and he was very fit looking, not something unlike a teenage girl would want out of a man.

Ash shut his mouth and said to his friend, "We're going to have to get Misty out of there..." He turned back to the swarming crowd but--

" Too late, somebody all ready did..." Brock told him and they both looked around as Misty came running, holding somebody's hand _and laughing excitedly_.

But they weren't running up to Ash and Brock, nor even in their direction. To the contrary, both headed down a side street and only a moment later, as the two forgotten chumps began to follow them, did Ash hear Misty's voice panic, "Oh no! My friends, I totally forgot!"

Which didn't make him feel any better.

As he rushed around the corner, Misty came and thudded into him, sending them both into the ground.

" Ash! There you are! I was just coming to get you guys. I have someone that I want you to meet!" And before she could get off the ground, a hand stretched out to help her. A male hand, that extended to an arm--a male arm--packed with muscles, that fell upon a shoulder and a face--a male face--that smiled _veeerrrrryyyyyy _warmly at the girl at his feet.

Ash looked up with a frown but--

" Thanks... Imuru!" Misty blushed and picked herself up out of the dirt. She turned to Ash, but only saw him almost growling at the young 'Newly Proclaimed Hottie' in front of them.

" Uh... Dearest friend of mine..." Misty muttered, " You can _get up _now..."

Ash came to his feet.

" I see you travel with some very good friends." The boy--Imuru said.

" Yeah, I do. But sometimes we have a few _problems_..." Misty replied giving Ash a look.

" Well, where'd you run into this one Misty?" Ash asked disgustedly.

" Believe it or not, Imuru was man enough to come rescue me from that mob scene... Which is more than I can say for you--!" She shot back, her arms over her chest.

Brock came around the corner. Obviously the sight of so many girls had overwhelmed him and he had quite a hard time getting a handle on his nerve, "Misty, do you even know who this guy is?"

Imuru blushed in embarrassment. He must not have been fond of being referred to as 'This Guy'. He twiddled his hands shyly behind his back. 

_If I didn't know better, I'd think he was really nervous..._ Misty thought, wondering what could possibly make such a cute face panic so easily.

She cocked her head to the side in confusion. It seemed that everybody knew something accept for her. She turned to Imuru and then to her friends, "All he actually had time to tell me was his name... Why? _Should _I know who he is?"

" Misty, that guy is one of those snobby, materialistic, romantic, wanna-be-good-guy actors! He's the other half of that performance couple that's got this city filled to the brim with tourists!" Ash yelled, "He's the reason why we can't get a room tonight! All of our trouble is because of him!"

" Really?" Misty asked, now avoiding everyone's eyes, "Then where's the other half? And don't call him 'Snobby', Ash Ketchum!"

" Why shouldn't I? It's true. They're all the same..." Ash muttered.

" 'They're'? And who might all these 'They're' people be?" She asked skeptically.

" You know? Those--those famous, good-for-nothing, entertainment types..." Ash said, mostly to himself.

" I-if I might get a word in?" Imuru asked in a timid voice, "I-I am an actor, yes, that's true... But I don't believe that you have the right to judge me before you get to know me. Now if you three were to follow me over to my hotel suite--"

" Oh, here we go..." Ash murmured, almost in disgust.

" Then I can tell you everything you need to know... I also need to ask you something, Miss--uh--"

" --Just call me Misty..." She said, blushing lightly.

He took her hand as though to kiss it like a regular gentleman but Ash pulled it away.

" No thanks, we need to try and find somewhere to stay for the night..." He said in quiet malice.

" --I'll also give you free room and board for your troubles--" Imuru began.

" We're there!" Brock said. Ash and Misty looked at him as if he were crazy, "Well, think about it this way guys, it's either with him or with the wild because by the time we find somewhere else to go it'll be morning all ready, or even later..."

" I guarantee that you won't find anywhere to stay for the next few days. I would know..." Imuru said and Ash looked at him as if it was all his doing.

" You planned this didn't you, you creep?! Try and lure in some people who are new in town and see what you can swindle from them--! There's nothing you're gonna get from me Pal, uh-uh! No way!"

(A/N: If none of this made sense to you then join the club. That's what I was hoping for.)

" No, the reason is because my next four shows are sold out, and the others are selling rapidly and since there are more than two hundred seats in the theatre, then there must be at least five times as many people who are going to arrive for an appearance. Understand?" He said it as though he were speaking to a three year old and he might as well have been, by the way Ash was behaving.

" Sounds like a logical explanation to me. I'm going." Misty shrugged, " But what do you have to ask me when we get there?"

" I'll tell you when we arrive." He said, smiling graciously at her.

" I'm going with you, Misty. I'm not very fond of the dust that revels in my pants every morning either, you know--" Brock said to his female friend.

" Brock!!!" Ash whined, "Where do you think you're going?! Remember, this is _my _journey and you guys are just gonna leave me?!"

" You're welcome to join us, you know?" Imuru said, "I mean--I don't feel very comfortable leaving you out here all night--"

" I can take care of myself, don't worry about me!" Ash yelled fiercely, sticking his tongue out like a child, "But _they _are supposed to travel with me! _They _are _supposed _to stick by me until I reach my dream!!!"

Misty turned to him, "You know that conversation we had earlier? The one about my reason for spending all my childhood walking around from place to place with you? I really don't have one besides my bike. So maybe it is time for us to split. Cause, you know, I've got dreams of my own to fulfill and I don't have all my life to wait around for you to complete yours!"

" But-but--!" Ash stuttered mindlessly. His head was drawing a complete blank to the message that had just left her mouth, "But--! What about--?!"

" --My bike? You said yourself many times that you could just send it or the money for it to me... And it's been-like-six years... If you haven't collected the money by now, I might as well pay the fee myself. And it's not like I don't know where you live so hunting you down isn't necessarily out of the question."

It was true that he could send her the bike or the money because even though he'd never tell her, exactly, he'd all ready combed the cash from his training account. He was definitely a hog but he wouldn't spend all of the groups mullah on hamburgers... Even he wasn't that cruel.

But though he thought about it now, he'd never really gotten the chance to hand her what he owed. Or-rather-he had, many-a-time, but he'd not taken any of the proposed. It almost made him wonder why he'd waited so long. She was obviously going to catch on how much time had passed sooner or later.

" ...All right, I'm coming..." Ash sighed in defeat and followed his friends and the new pop star/actor/pretty boy (Who'd been holding Misty's hand the whole time and really p!$$ing him off while doing so) to what-ever hotel they were to be staying in that night.

***

A/N: Okay, for those of you who've seen the Lizzie Mcguire Movie (Like Me!!!), yes, I'll tell you now, the inspiration for this story did **_SOMEWHAT_** come from that skit. But I'm letting you know now that there will be some major differences between the two (Like the rating, for instance).


	2. Proposition

Miss Discovery!

By: Chibi-Suiko

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ash: 15

Misty: 16

Brock: 19

Imuru: 17

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Last Time On Miss Discovery!:_** Ash and Co. arrived at a new city inhabited by a vast amount of tourists. The reason? Two celebrities-Or one couple, which Misty doesn't know of yet-have been giving shows to the public and as their tickets have sold out, so have the bookings to all area hotels. But alls not lost when Misty runs into the male star and the group gets led to a place to stay! Now Misty seems faced with an unsaid proposition but what could it be? And will she accept?

***

**Chapter Two: Proposition**

***

It had been half an hour since they'd arrived. Ash was being a complete nag--not to mention an idiot. He complained about everything, always expected the best ("We're guests of a star, shouldn't we get what we want?" He said over and over.), and Misty couldn't forget how he'd said that this was how _she _acted all of the time and to be completely noiseless and enslaved when around her, just to make sure that she's happy with everything--in front of Imuru no less--!

She'd never really thought about it before but she was actually beginning to want a guy who liked her, for her. She wouldn't say that Rudy was the one--he was too clingy... But this guy, Imuru, he had something special. And she wasn't talking about the loads of cash that flowed in everyday of his life.

He had style, grace, acceptional social standards, dreams, manners, and _he took a general interest in her._ That was more than she could say for anybody else. The best part was, she hadn't even done anything to get his attention that way. It'd just happened.

Which was what had been eating at her for the past fifteen minutes since the group had sat down for a late snack (Actually consisting of steak, mini-sandwiches, assorted ord' vourves, fruit cups topped with sugar and whipped cream, the whole load!). She didn't understand why he-A famous star-would take her as a special guest.

Obviously Ash didn't get it either, " You know, there are plenty of wonderful girls out there--! Why'd ya pick _something _like this?!" He asked while stuffing his face, glancing imperiously at Misty as he did so.

" Well, I think that she is very beautiful and graceful, astonishing, quick of mind, spontanious, and she just has this air of--How should I put this? She sort of clicked in my heart. Like she and I were--"

" --Are you joking or something?!" Ash yelled as if the idea of Misty getting a guy was ubsurd and inhuman, "You met her about thirty-five minutes ago and all ready she's the woman of your dreams?!"

" Is that so hard to believe?" Imuru asked confusedly as Misty began to boil.

" Let me put it in lame-mans terms pal..." Ash said, leaning over as he shouted, "YY-EEE-SSSS!!!"

" Why? Do you think that she's incapable of having a man to care for her?" Imuru asked again, "Or is it that you have something of a longing for her yourself and can't stand for another to come by?"

Ash stopped ranting where he was and looked at Imuru skeptically, "Are you fooling me or something? Have her, take her, be gone the two of you!" And he waved them off with his hands.

" Imuru--" Misty said in a tone that sounded very strained, "Just--just what was it that you had to talk to me about..?" And she finished with a tight smile, that was about to get tighter.

" I need to you to stay here." He said simply, but he wasn't smiling. And neither was anybody else.

" But--But--But--?!" Misty began.

" Huh?! Why--?!" Brock sputtered (He'd actually been glancing at one of the female caretakers and had become quite intrigued).

" Oh, no you don't--! I'm not going to let one of my longest time friends crash here with you till--till--" Ash started raving.

" --It's not permanent." Imuru began. Ash sat back down with a smile.

" --Let's talk." He said with his fingers laced under his chin.

" Hey, Mr-Pack-Me-and-Set-Me-Up?! Shouldn't I get a say in this? You can't just sell me out to a guy you don't even know!" Misty started and Imuru looked at her, perplexed.

" Sell you out? No, I don't want to do that. But I do need your help... If you'll just hear me out and then tell me what you think it will be most appreciated..." And so he began the story.

***

" ... And my partner and I had a small quibble with each other. The next day, she was gone and we haven't seen or heard from her since! I wouldn't be asking you this if I could help it but I need you, Miss Misty, to replace her for me! Not permenantly of course, just until the end of next week when all of our shows will be over!" He held his face in his hands in a panicked way, "It's not polite to beg for assistance but under the circumstances... Please forgive me. I-I just can't seem to find the talent in anyone else and my agent thought it best to leave the replacement choosing up to me! I-I really had no choice... I just took to you and out there--When you said that you were a trainer from out of town, something clicked. You had the same mind as she did. Mostly everyone in this town right now are tourists, here to see my shows but you came here for other reasons... I automatically thought that you were perfect."

" But why me? I don't know much of anything about this stuff, I haven't acted before--" Misty began but Ash interrupted her.

" Sure ya have, Mist!" He said with a smirk plastered on his face, "You've been in shows back at Cerulean with your sisters, haven'cha? I mean, Brock and I were there for one of them."

" --And that was the only one that they'd had the nerve to put me in. I'm not looking to make a permanent career in acting Ash! I'm trying to be a Water Master, remember?! I've got my own goals, I don't have time for anybody elses--! Nobody seems to understand that, it's impecible!" She shouted.

" I do." Said the newly timid whisper of Imuru, "I understand perfectly. One thing I could see glowing from you was that you have a very strong resolve. You want to work so hard to accomplish what's not easy for you not only to prove to others that you can, but for your own fitness. That's one of the reasons why I thought that you were a perfect candidate. You seemed ready for anything, no matter what stood in your way."

There was silence as the thought was processed through their heads. All of their heads (Yes, it took Ash quite a while). The clock struck for the end of the hour, it was now eleven and the four had never noticed. Misty still seemed troubled but Ash's face seemed quite amused, as if with this predicament, he'd gotten the better of his fiery friend. Brock was understanding, though silent, and waited patiently for a response from anyone of them.

" Well", said Imuru, emerging from his seat, "I suppose that this can wait until morning. I'll lend you three free room and board as promised. I do hope, however..." And his eyes landed on Misty, "That you will choose to think of my proposition. It would be most helpful."

He helped her up from her own arm chair and showed them all from the room himself. Leading them up a flight of extravagent stairs embedded with sanded, wooden designs, he talked to them about their privelidges while in the residence.

" You will each find a rope in your rooms, pull it if you need assistance with anything. There will be a bath waiting for you, a fridge with a juicing pitcher, a stereo so you may listen to what you please, a variety of literature that may be to your liking, and other small accomodations..." He turned and shrugged at their scandelized faces as if this was nothing, "...Here, meet your nurses. They will be on arrival when you need help."

Two females stood at the top of the staircase, which the group was still walking up, grinning down at them with a chipper attitude. Brock seemed to take this as a sort of good sign and jumped at his chance to ask which one was 'His'.

Imuru seemed confused but, looking at Ash and Misty as they concluded with sign language that their friend was extemely senile, he introduced a young brunnete who smiled happily as she stepped forward.

" This is Evette. She will be your help Mr. Slate--" Imuru began but Brock held up his hand.

" --Call me Brock (A/N: Or Squinty-Eyes ^_^), everyone does..." He stated in awe.

" --Brock, you're drooling..." said Misty in a disgusted tone but her friend didn't seem to mind. In fact, a moment later, Evette had pulled out a dainty handkerchief and dabbed at his mouth in a--somewhat--seductive way.

" That's just sickening..." Misty muttered.

" I don't know... Looks promising on Brocks part--Go Brocko--!" Ash ended in a mere yell, throwing up his hands in general happiness for his friend, though nobody would have _believed _what he'd been daydreaming about a moment before.

They were reduced to dragging their over-hormonal friend up the rest of the stairs, down the vast hallway, and into his spacy "Guest Room". The one named Evette followed behind them, keeping her sight on Brock in a very interested way. Had he not been reliving the many fantasies of beautiful women in his head, he would have seen her doing so.

Imuru watched animatedly, as if this little scenerio was worth laughing at. Misty watched him with many side-glances, seeing how his glowing hair seemed to brighten even more--if that was possible--in the dim lighting of the extravagant, stained glass lamps on the side tables of the hall. His eyes were on her as well, darting from here to there (Not pervertically, of course) as though she were the most wonderful thing he'd ever seen. 

It irked her very much so to feel his stare upon her, not in a bad way, but more of a slightly pleasant one. She tried feverishly to ignore him and it took her forever to realize that they'd reached Ash's room next and he had been attempting to tell her 'goodnight' constantly for about--what seemed like--twenty minutes.

She replied with a mere nod of her head and murmuring reply and then turned to Imuru and followed along with him. If she hadn't known better she would have thought that Ash was staring at her in an apalled sort of way and that it took a while for him to shut his door.

" Um--About what you were saying earlier..." Misty began.

Imuru turned and blushed, as though the memory of this was almost insulting on his part, and waited for her to go on.

" I-I'm not exactly sure why you want me to help you. And I've given it as much thought as I can in one night. I guess that I-I can give it a shot at a rehersal type of thing tomorrow and if it works out..." She continued.

He nodded his head in a swift, appreciative way and stopped in front of a mahogony wooden door, placing his hand on the brass knob, "I--uh--understand what you're saying. Wait till tomorrow, if it works out... I'm only asking you to think about it, you know. If you really don't want to then I guess..."

Misty couldn't help wondering why she felt so nervous around this young man. It was almost like she had--something--for him but that couldn't be it. She was sufficient on her own, she needed nobody there for her! How come she felt oddly and unlike herself?

Maybe she could ask Brock in the morning...

" Well, this-this is your den. I'll be here around ten tomorrow in order to wake you. Please be sure to keep a tab on my offer. Uh--Goodnight..." And trembling quite visibly, he took her hand and kissed it lightly, leaving her in a flustered state as he backed away at a fast pace.

He had just leapt around the far off corner when, "Goodnight... Imuru..."

" It seems that the young Master is quite fond of you, young lady. You do realize that?" Came a swift, cool, resounding voice from behind. Her hand gripping the knob, she turned and looked into the face of an officially-taken male, "He seems to have fallen completely for you. Do you not think it easy enough to worm your way into his heart? You could most impressively become the new Rein... Think about it: Your name known by everyone, talent, gold, riches beyond your wildest dreams--! What beautiful young theatric wouldn't want that every day?"

" I'm only thinking of temporarily helping him, Mr--uh--" She began in a quaking tone.

" Mr. Gerou... I'm Imuru's agent. I work for him as a side." He stated with a withering smile.

Misty looked almost raved, "Well, Mr. Gerou, like I said... Temporarily."

" Be that as it may, you could be big. I over-heard your conversation earlier. Water Master..?" He chuckled as if this was merely a novices choice of career, "If ever you have a doubt about anything, I will be here to serve. I'm not one to judge..." He started walking by her with a sickening grin on his face, "Except when I see a strong possesion of talent."

Alone again, Misty opened the door into her room and crept inside, trying to forget whatever had just happened. She took a short shower, wondering over Imuru's offer and found herself thinking it quite hard to refuse.

_Still... I'm not going to think very well of myself after that predicament... What could this be about, really?_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: The end of this one has come. Next will be up as soon as possible. I'm only hoping that some of you like it. I know that I'm getting the hang of this one but if it doesn't come together than I'll just take it off of the site. Anyway **_review _**and I'll be sure to have the next chapter up soon.


	3. Morning

Miss Discovery!

By: Chibi-Suiko

Quick A/N (Don't expect many of these at the beginning of a chapter): I decided that I'll break my deadline update (Which is usually supposed to be every two weeks for reasons beyond my control) in time for the Holidays! Of course, it's two weeks early but still—We're getting there! Okay, enjoy chapter three!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ash: 15

Misty: 16

Brock: 19

Imuru: 17

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Last Time on Miss Discovery!: _**After arriving at the new city during their travels, they've accepted stay at a classy resort, thanks to Imuru, an actor who's interest in Misty has caused him to ask of her a favor. Should she accept, she will be playing the part of his other half's script in his many shows. Ash seems only too willing to get her to seal the deal, but his hope dwindles a bit after seeing his long time friends' complete attention shift from him as the hero, to Imuru as the gentleman. To make matters worse--Not to mention, confusing--Misty has the 'pleasure' of running into Imuru's agent before heading into her bedroom. And he's almost as willing as Ash had been at first encounter to get her 'There'. What could everything be about? Why does she seem to get this major opportunity? And what's the deal with Mr. Gerou?

***

**Chapter Three: Morning**

***

_" Well, I think that she is very beautiful and graceful, astonishing, quick-of-mind..."_

_" --You met her about thirty-five minutes ago and all ready she's the woman of your dreams?!"_

_" Is that so hard to believe..?" He'd asked. He seemed so serious that it was unbelievable. She'd never met someone so extraordinary._

_They met at the door..._

_" Well, this-this is your den. I'll be here around ten tomorrow in order to wake you. Please be sure to keep a tab on my offer... Uh--Goodnight..."_

_He took hold of her hand with a trembling grip and kissed it tenderly. She could feel herself blushing bright crimson. The heat in her face was rising, her lips were moving but nothing was coming out. She put all of her resolve on the line..._

_And then... He was gone. She'd not even been able to wish him a dreamful night._

_" Goodnight... Imuru..."_

_She was tired, she could feel sleep over-taking her so rapidly that she feared that she wouldn't be able to make it to her bed. She felt for the door knob but realized almost at once that she wasn't alone._

_" It seems that He is very fond of you." She knew that voice. Mr. Gerou was behind her, but why hadn't he referred to Imuru as 'Young Master'? "He's been a fool all of his early years, I believe. But now he may have gotten a slightly offerable catch. Do you agree?" He smirked viciously at her from behind._

_Her throat was constricting. This was weird. Not only were his words completely different from that night but he seemed to hate Imuru, like he'd want nothing more than to breathe fire down his throat in order to melt all of his organs (As disgusting as that sounds...). But it was even beyond weird when she noticed that his over all tone had been the same as the night before._

_" I asked if you agreed? Or are you only tempted to fall in love as so many frivolous excuses for teens do? Remember, he'd loved you once... Can you trust him to love you again, Rein? This is why you ran away the first time, you were afraid of being loved. You never wanted it... And yet if he were to say that he did, I bet you'd give in in an instant. Am I right?"_

_She didn't answer. She wouldn't answer. But he only laughed spinelessly and shoved past her, continuing down the hall._

_" Remember, everlasting love isn't worth it. It exists only for the soul purpose so that you can pour your heart out to the one you care so devotedly for and then learn the hard way by living in dread afterwards, for the rest of your life. Misery, that's all that you'll feel. Remember that Rein."_

_And he was gone as well... Rein? Who could that've been..?_

***

" Miss Misty, are you ready to wake up yet? It's ten thirty, if you'd like to give that audition a try now, you should prepare yourself." A timid voice whispered into her ear. She swat lightly, trying to bat away the face but to no avail.

They moved slightly although they continued to speak to her from an even distance. She didn't seem to understand what was being said and it took awhile for her to realize that it was morning. The sun was just beginning to stream openly from behind the curtains.

" Miss Misty--?" The whispering came closer again and Misty jumped.

" Ash?! Brock, what the heck do you think you're getting at, letting...him...come and...try--?! Oh, Imuru, I'm so sorry!" She said after noticing that she'd raised her hands like clubs at the startled young man.

He laughed it off nervously and stepped away grinning as well as possible, "Well, even in the morning your beauty glows as though it's blending with the radiant light of the sun. Tell me, how do you do it?" He asked kindly.

She blushed and commented with a low mumble that died in her throat. She waved her arms for him to get out and then continued to complete her morning hygiene and run after him, downstairs.

The shock that met her eyes was a cozy breakfast table set for two and she pleasantly stepped forward in order to get a better look.

" Miss Misty--?! Wha-what are you doing down here so soon--?!" Came a shocked yell from behind and she turned just in time to get a glimpse of Imuru's features (Wearing an apron... He cooks too, how much better can it get?) before she was rushed right from the room.

She sat down in a cozy armchair, now in the comforting den, with the fire at her feet. Imuru sat next to her, obviously trying to think of a more proper way to greet her. She saved him the trouble by starting her own conversation.

" So, I-I guess that we're still on for that audition?" She asked.

He nodded vigorously, "Yes, well, that doesn't start for another hour and a half. I meant to give you a small token of my gratitude for-um-accepting my offer. Or, at least giving it a chance. That's why what you saw before you--" He pointed towards the small luncheon in the opposite direction.

" --Yeah, thanks. You really didn't have to." She shrugged.

" But I wanted to, and yes. I absolutely did. You don't know how much trouble I've been going through... You've really saved me." He said.

" Is that whole thing in there a way to try and bribe me?" She asked with a soft smile, trying to get a laugh from him, "Do you really need that much help with your work?"

" That--In there? That's merely a taste of a mans way of privileging a woman who deserves only such." He said romantically and she swore that she almost melted in her shoes.

" Um--thanks. Well, should we eat?" She spread her arms in question and got to her feet, accompanied swiftly by Imuru.

***

Settled at the table fifteen minutes later, the two of them laughed whole-heartedly.

" Anyway, where are Ash and Brock? Aren't they going to eat with us?" Misty asked. She hadn't wanted to bring her other friends into the picture, believe it or not, but she did want to know why they weren't caught at the table, scarfing their faces with the delicious food that was in front of her.

" Well, I left them to their rest. Let them sleep in, you know what I mean? I figure that the cooks will fix them up quite nicely. And they're always welcome to my snack kitchen while they're here as my guests. I daresay they'll ask my Help for something to eat sooner or later."

" And if those girls can't _'help'_, I know Brock will!" She laughed and looking at Imuru's confused face, she replied, "He's a stupendous cook himself. He might be able to give your men a few pointers... Beside the point, you have your own kitchen just for snacks?" 

" When you get as big as I am, you can easily pull all of the strings."

" Uh huh..." She said, looking him over, "I-I've got to go back to my room for a moment. Um--I'll be back in a second."

" Are you sure that you're full?"

" Oh, yes, positive. I couldn't eat another bite..."

She got up and excused herself from the room casually, turning around the corner and escaping back up the flight of stairs, down the hallway, and clearing back in her guest rooms direction.

Just before she reached her place of rest, she heard a voice coming from the other way. She would have continued on if it weren't for her pure curiosity. Making it back, she tip-toed so that she wouldn't be heard. She evaded getting too close to the guys rooms and--

" ...It's remarkable, Sir--! The girl is an exact replica of Rein! I never would have believed it myself but she's got the same eyes, hair color--The only problem is her personality. If we could only plaster something over that--But it's just the same. The game isn't over yet, we still have a chance! There's got to be some way of convincing her to stay!" Misty heard a sound that seemed to come from a receiver, "I can compliment her, sure. If she thinks that she's got actual talent then... It's just that some of these productions contain solo and duo artisans. She'll have to have a voice..." Another murmur, "No, the boy hasn't said anything to me yet. It seems that I'll have to introduce myself to her... In public."

Misty shook her head, it was all so hard to understand. She remembered a voice that sounded just like this one but... How come she was drawing such a blank?

" She seems to have no idea. I said something last night but it seems that I only intimidated her... No Sir, of course not Sir. Never again Sir. You know that I don't want our last hope to frolic away... I'm just as pleased as you are, Sir. I'll be sure to comment on her 'outstanding effort'. I'll let her know how welcome she is here. And I'll treat her like a queen. She'll have no reason to leave. Yes, I know. And maybe you'll have time to come and introduce yourself Sir? No, well, I thought not. No, nobody has any idea about the scandal playing right under their noses... Yes, goodbye Sir." 

There was the click of a receiver being put back and a shuddering sigh that seemed like thunder to Misty's ears. Something told her that she really wasn't supposed to hear that...

" Damn, that conning Bastard. He deserves nothing! I've been working as a fool for far too long. It's time that they all received what's been waiting for them for all of the time and trouble they've put me through! When the time comes--" The voice halted at that moment...

" Miss Misty, are you almost done? We should be leaving soon..." Came Imuru's sweet voice from downstairs.

" --Uh--yes! I'm almost ready, I'll be right down--!" She called then stuffed her hand in her mouth. _Of all the times to screw up..._

" --Wha--Who's there?!" There was a rush of confusion and Misty heard the unmistakable sound of herding foot-call. She scrambled to her feet and ran as fast and quietly as she could down the hall but knew that she'd never make it to her room in time.

Losing her mind, she put her hand on a doorknob, twisted, and pushed. 

She slammed the door shut and turned to see her best friend Ash tucked into his sheets. As she shut the door, she heard him snore loudly and snap his eyes open, jumping up.

" Huh--What?! Misty? What's going on? Why are you up so early?" He asked offensively as she sat at the edge of his bed, not even caring that he was pretty much half naked. The shock from what she'd just heard hadn't worn off yet. Even through the clue that the man had said, she couldn't place his voice. It was as though it was obscured from her memory, "Uh--Misty?! Your friend, trying to go back to sleep? You, sitting here, now? Uh--EARTH TO MISTY?!" He shouted, throwing a water bottle at her head.

She came back to reality just in time to duck and glare before walking back towards the door and listening for any sounds. There was nothing but none the less...

" Misty? What's up with you, why are you acting all crazy like that?" Ash asked, giving her a once over in confusion, "Did something happen? It was that jerk Imuru, wasn't it?!" He shouted angrily, getting ready to jump to his feet and commit murder.

" Shhhhhhh. Shut up Ash! And sit down, I think I've seen enough of your cleavage to last a life time, thanks..." She headed back and sat in the chair at his side. He watched her with slightly concerned eyes. She could feel them looking her over for a trace of what was wrong. She really didn't know whether it was her place to let him know of what she heard or not so she made something up--Or rather, she told him of another of her worries.

" It's about Imuru..." she began.

" Oh, is he every bit of a Jackass as I mentioned to you yesterday?" Ash smirked.

" No! He's great, wonderful!" She stated, ready to bang him on the head for such a comment, "But, he's so perfect. I like him a lot and all and I want him to like me as well. I mean, he's kind, considerate, a gentleman, a great cook, a talent expertise, and he knows how to treat a girl..." Misty shrugged half-heartedly, "Truth be told... I don't know if I can measure up. I want to get a guy, and if you ever mention this to my sisters I'll murder you with a chain saw." She warned him, "But he's just got something that I'm looking for in a guy, you know?"

" Well, what's he got that I don't got?" Ash asked, seemingly offended, "I mean, I've got to have some talent, right?"

" Ash, I'm serious. And you know that you're not even interested in girls. But him, he seems to care about me and I might not let this one just walk by. I think I may really _like _him..." She said and a soft smile graced her lips.

" But-but you don't even know anything about the guy! You just met him yesterday! And I do so take an interest in girls. I can like or love a woman if I want to! I _do _love a wo--"

" Your mom doesn't count." She said coolly.

" Yeah, well, still..."

" Basically, on a scale of one to ten, you're not much past zero-point-five (0.5). Don't take this as an insult or anything but he's cool, decent, not-so-egotistical--or hormonal--! And he's--" 

" Miss Misty? Time to go!"

" --Right outside, waiting for me!" Misty shrieked and ran towards the door but Ash called after her.

" What do you mean, he's waiting for you right outside? What--?"

" Thanks for the talk Ash, it meant a lot to me, really. Oh, and... I've decided to stay and help him out, at least for today--Just to give the whole thing a shot... I'm hoping he'll show some favorable mention of me..." She spoke in a great rush and with that, she shut the door and ran down the hall to her room to get her bag of Pokemon (And whatever else she felt was needed).

" What--?!" Ash yelled, "And when was I going to hear about this?!" A moment later, his cloud of fury dispersed to be replaced with a newly quiet demeanor, "... And I don't think he's got much of a problem with you at all..."

***

" Um... Is this where the auditions are being held..?" Misty asked nervously as she and Imuru walked into a deserted cathedral.

Imuru shook his head, "No, there are no auditions. It's just going to be you and me. I thought that we should find somewhere quiet and undisturbed for a run through on what may happen. Not to mention we should get a look at the skits. Do you agree?" He smiled kindly at her.

Misty nodded numbly. She'd just remembered something...

_" ...Do you agree...?"_

Who else had managed to say that to her? She still couldn't quite place the tone. But she was almost positive that it'd been the same one that the man had used when on the phone... There was only one problem with that accusation, she was absolutely sure that the man had never said those words in that sickening tone to whoever it was that he'd been communicating with... 

And she hadn't met him, had she..?

" Miss Misty, are you okay?" His kind voice reached her ears and she turned to him, "Um--Listen... I was hoping that you wouldn't be angry. I told my agent, Mr. Gerou, to come by and see how you did. I'm not sure if that was a mistake but if you don't want him to then just let me know and I'll call him up to--"

Misty shook her head in an embarrassed way, "No, let him come. After all, the more the merrier, right? And if I mess up then that's my problem." She sighed and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Listen, I know that this is a considerably large amount of stress that's been put on your chest but there's no doubt in my mind that you'll do absolutely great. I mean, it's in you blood right?" Imuru grinned, a little embarrassed himself and held up a pamphlet. Misty's shocked face told him that he'd better explain himself, "Last night, after what your friend Ash told me about you being in one of your sisters' plays, I knew immediately that he meant the Cerulean Sister gym leaders. I looked them up on my laptop and there you were, in an article posted with a picture discussing their best piece of work, The Mermaid Play... They say that it lost a bit of it's touch after the first lead left town though. I'm guessing that was you?" He laughed lightly and she gave a weak smile, "There's no need to be nervous, okay? You'll be fine. I'll admit that my faith in you was lifted greatly after the reading mentioned that you had to learn your lines in less than twenty-four hours. I think that you're perfect for the part."

" Yes, well, that is still to be decided." Came a cold voice from the door. Mr. Gerou walked in, a smile plastered on his face, and advanced on the young couple, "This is her? Miss Waterflower, what a surprise to see one of the famous Waterflower sisters make a debut into our tourist-infested city. I have hope that you will be able to help in our dilemma, will you? We've been needing a repla--" He started with another twisted grin but Imuru interrupted him.

" --Gerou! No more discussion will be needed on the subject. Excuse us, we need to be alone to practice. Perhaps after you've seen Misty act, then you will be able to decide whether she is worthy of the stage." He turned to pull Misty away but her eyes were locked on this Mr. Gerou.

They'd met before, she was sure of it... There was just this blank spot in her memory...

" Miss Misty? We-we should be--Are you all right?" Her male companion asked, concerned.

" Oh--Uh--Yeah... It's--um--just that Mr. Gerou and I haven't been properly introduced. Don't you think that I should..?" She began and he nodded slightly.

" Always the proper one." He smiled and let her move on ahead. Then he turned and walked out into the audience, pulling forward a couple of chairs for the two of them to sit in. He placed a pamphlet on each of them and remained standing, waiting for her.

" Um--Mr. Gerou? I'm Misty Waterflower. I just thought that I should say that more professionally. I guess that soon we'll be working with each other if this works out, am I right?" She asked with a smile, holding out her hand.

He grinned sickeningly and did the same. Nodding, he said, "Yes, I'm sure that we will. I hope that you and I can work very well together. But it's not as if you don't know me all ready? Or do you not remember?" And with that, she shook her hand.

" --Uh... I-I'm not sure. Did we?" She asked, getting nervous around such an authorative figure, not to mention terrified of his steel eyes.

" It's just as well..." He murmured before Imuru called from the stands.

" Miss Misty? Let's get things started..!" She nodded to him and let go of Mr. Gerou's hand, jumped off of the stage, and ran towards her future 'co-actor'.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Okay, another chapter done and over. I'm hoping that this was a little--if at all--confusing because that's what it was supposed to be like. This will most likely branch into a mystery type of fic as it's one of the few I've got remotely planned out before I actually started. If things get a little more confusing than you've hoped, let me know. Though I'm not very sure if I'll be able to help you more...

**NOTE: Yes, Misty and Mr. Gerou did meet in the second chapter of this fiction but that doesn't mean that she'd be sure to remember it.... Even as strange as it was... But anyway, if you guys have an idea of what should happen or what you think is going to happen ('Cause I'm the author, oh yeah! I've always wanted to say that!), then let me know. Maybe, just maybe, I can use some of your ideas for characters or scenes in the story.

ALSO: Misty hasn't heard about Rein and Imuru's romantic details yet. That may come next chapter. A poke-battle will be put on most likely featured by the trainers of the town... (This may be a team battle). But don't lose hope, this is still an AAMRN (Though I have grown quite attached to Imuru. Maybe he and Misty will... Naw)!

Also, again: I know that the phone call thing was a bit quick to the plot of the fic but I just wanted to add something that would make things seem, you know, WRONG. And I figured that Misty hearing something she wasn't supposed to hear while no one was around was a better idea than some of the other's I was contemplating with. 

**Shout Out's (Since I know so many authors do those. Lol.):**

**To Kasumi Yawa: My first reviewer for the fic, I'm glad that you appreciate what I do and I'm flattered that, when you received my email, you looked into the second chapter continuation so quickly. It feels good to have such a big fan! **Blushing embarrassedly** **

**To you know who (AKA: QT/Qtloveskittles): I'm so glad that you thought another one of my fics rocked! Thanks for all of the support you've given me in my work and I hope you continue to read what I post!**

**And one more to KawaiiCherryBlossom (AKA BWF): God, I still can't believe you reviewed a fic of mine. You are my AAMRN idol (Which I stated in the email I sent). I'm so completely giddy (For lack of a better word) that you even took notice of this little… Thing. I never expected to get any acknowledgment from you unless I asked for it. I must have hit a soft spot in mentioning Lizzie McGuire, huh? In any case, I'm still more than just a little quick-of-the-heart-beat thanks to you (No, really, thanks to you!) You truly fueled the continuation of this fiction! Thanks for looking into it and I hope that my lame imperfected talent works for you.**

**Everyone else, I hope you continue reviewing so that I can keep posting the shout out's (Which I will try to do a bit every chapter from now on). **

**Good story + lots of complimentary reviews (And reviewers) = Fun! Shout out's are fun! (I just learned how much enjoyment they really are!) Remember, you keep liking, I keep writing!**

**Bubi**** for now!**


	4. Theory

Miss Discovery!

By: Chibi-Suiko

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ash: 15

Misty: 16

Brock: 19

Imuru: 17

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Last Time on Miss Discovery!:_** Misty had been woken up by Imuru after having the strangest dream. She told no one about it but headed along with her day. She and her new male friend enjoyed an easy brunch meal and then she headed upstairs to get her pack. Upon hitting the second landing though, her eyes were drawn to a door not that much further along than Ash or Brock's. She came across a deathly-toned voice making a call about some scandal but she never had time to act upon what she'd heard. After making a mistake of her own she rushed out of the area and found herself panicking into Ash's room, waking him up in the process. She found herself, then, telling her longest friend about another trouble that had crept up into her mind... How she felt about Imuru and how badly she wanted him to _like her back. _Later, she and Imuru were found at a vacant cathedral, practicing lines and moves, and meeting up once again with Mr. Gerou who'd come to inspect her skill... Only Misty had never remembered their first meeting. It's almost as if she were meeting him for the first time...

***

**Chapter Four: Theory**

***

" Good, Miss Misty! That's excellent! You're doing very well for a first-timer! Though I guess I can't really call you that now, can I?" Imuru smiled about an hour and a half later. The late morning had been filled of practices, recitals, voice tempo, and a few mistakes. Misty felt more embarrassed after each one which only made her prone to make more.

" Uh--Yeah, whatever you say Imuru... Look, to tell you the truth I'm not sure this is the best thing to do. I-I've never done anything so big, if you know what I mean... And I don't want to end up messing up one or more of your shows." She began to whine.

" Nonsense! All people make mistakes, after all, we're only human! And Miss Misty please, I'm counting on your help to keep the curtains going up. Don't you understand?" Imuru asked, leaning over to her with a sweet smile, "I need you..."

They were so close that Misty could feel his calm breath rinsing over her face like a running faucet. The way they were each moving closer together, it was almost as if they were going to--

" Master Imuru, the girl is doing very well. Please, do not stop now. Shall we give it another half hour before letting you go for the day?" Mr. Gerou asked and Misty couldn't help but feel a sense of loathing toward him. As much as she wanted to deny it, she'd really wanted that move pulled on her.

And she didn't very much like being referred to as 'The Girl'. He did know her name and now she sorta knew how Imuru must have felt after Ash had called him that (Well, more or less... 'That Guy--'). She gave herself a mental note to remember to hit him later...

" Well, Miss Misty. I guess it's time to go over the literal lay-out. The pamphlet on that chair over there is the written form of our first play... Um--Let's look it over, shall we?" He seemed immensely flustered now, though just like the actors, he kept his cool over the situation.

Misty knelt down to see her paper, her eyes meeting the title first: **_Romance Dawn_**. She looked to Imuru with a blush. She didn't know exactly what that meant but she was sure that this wouldn't be an action or horror flick.

" Let's get going." Misty replied simply, though her face gave her away.

" First, let me explain... Each play will be a different piece. There is no need to worry though, each part is of the same production. Every night we will continue with a new chapter, starting with a small summary of what happened the night before. _'Romance Dawn' _is the entire plays title, but each chapter will have it's own title as well. Do you understand?"

Misty nodded and waited for him to go on. He seemed quite finished on the current topic though and looked to the pamphlet in his hands.

" I'll be the narrator too. I figure that though we'll have a real one later on, I'll do pretty well for now." Imuru said, grinning, and began, " '...Dating back to over thousands of years ago, during an early aged war with such an undetermined end that the death of the planet was in question, bravery was placed upon all--soldier or not--as a consequence for Their insolence. Civilizations torn down, dangers peaked, all races rose in order to conquer over equality and discrimination was the only answer. The start of an endless battle that would only rest... In death.'

" 'It was a calling of a new Era, THE calling. It proclaimed the beginning of a time where those of subdued hope were weak and those who chose to stand were strong. It was also known as the mere start of a fruitless struggle for power and rank that would lead to an inevitable end. It feasted upon a void of such nothingness, feeble will, mindly thirst, breathless age, intimidation that even the Gods feared,  final surfacing anticipation and...an immense lack of _respect and love_...'

" 'Magic installments and brute strength were used to topple inhabited empires and cause disaster... It was a death march such as the world has never known. Nimble, though the lives were, they still breathed in deathly wonder, for a hero-unnamed-to bring about the end of the death feast... But as the days grew longer, more bitter, the inhabitants grew tiresome, more restless. Before long, they too had begun invading other parts of the world and it seemed all was over.'

" 'There was only **one **race that did not compete as the others did... They competed for glory, yes, for pride... But also for their right to live, for everyone's. It cost them dearly, though, they took the insanity for the bloodlust of the others too lightly and, in the end, they lost more than half of their tribes that had been scattered all over... It was only then, that they'd had enough.'

" 'They beat together a mold, two of them, to complete a new race. One was supposed to fight back with power unknown, the other to care for the first. It was to bring proof of a new way of living, to show the many insane colonies exactly how peace would feel...' Do you know what this power is..? Miss Misty?" Imuru broke off, looking to the emotionally startled teenager. She only shook her head in a distant way.

" '...It is said that Love, the only unkempt emotion, the only one that nobody knew of, had been their savior. In gratitude, the puppets who'd created the Way had received two lives of their own. They moved on, prospering many of their own offspring. And thus, the light of Earth had been recreated. Through the prosperity of one branch of life, they others were only to reply with frequency..' What's more Miss Misty, is that this story has proved to be somewhat true..." Misty looked him over, completely flooded by sadness. He didn't look up at her but continued, " '... Rather than be left to themselves, this new colony forged an immediate--yet forever lost--contract with the very ones who'd built them. Though to this day, they've stood side by side, the fakes have started to hate the first, to deem them unworthy because of their supposed superiority. And what's more, regret over their betrayal does not seem to become them...' Miss Misty, do you know what two settlements these were?" Imuru asked her again, imploring an unheard answer with his eyes. But she'd never needed it. Everything seemed to click all at once...

" Oh--oh my God... Us--The humans--! And the Pokemon--?!" She stuttered uncontrollably. She never would have believed it on her own but... Something in His eyes seemed to unconsciously tell her that it was true, "Is this really what happened?!"

" I'd be lying if I said no, no matter how much it may hurt you." He bowed in respect, "I'm sorry... Maybe I shouldn't have told you--!"

" It-I think it's okay... I just never expected such a shock..."

" Master Imuru... Time is short, the day is young--! You two children should get along with yourselves outside for the rest of the day. If indeed you spend time together, you should meet me back at the Manor at about--Say ten?" Mr. Gerou called from the stage. Misty had almost forgotten that he was there to begin with.

Imuru only waved his hands and then looked to Misty in turn, his eyes darting over her face.

" I'm sorry if that was too much... But since we're done here for today, should we continue discussing this further elsewhere?"

She nodded numbly and let him grasp her hand and pull her lightly from the building. She didn't even know that they were outside again until the sudden sunlight reached through her eyes and began to burn, making them water. She rubbed them dotingly, turning and realizing that the town had suddenly become much more crowded than she remembered the day before. She said nothing though, and this only worried Imuru more about what he'd said moments before hand.

" Miss Misty, if it's any consolation, I'll gladly take you out for a night on the town to loosen the strings a bit. I know how frustrating things like this can be... And we can talk more thoroughly on the subject we were discussing just now..."

She shook her head though wondered very much so why he wouldn't just repeat what he meant (Though she did know) while they were in public.

" It's alright. I think I can make myself happy, thanks." She said simply, "I don't want to bother you with my little problems. I must all ready be such a thorn in your side." She smiled and started to walk ahead but he took her hand and dragged her back.

" Know this, Miss Misty..." He spoke sternly yet softly at the same time. He obviously wanted to be sure that his point was made, "...You will never be a burden to me. Truth be told, I couldn't have met a better person... And I want you to know that. Know that you are wanted with me."

Again she could only nod her head like one of those bobble-head dolls (A/N: The ones with the loose necks that you can tip to the side and watch 'bobble'--I like that word!--back and forth? ^_^). She knew that if she kept it up she would be with nothing but a stiff neck in the morning.

" Now I want to take you out for a bit... Please let me do so, you deserve only the best and I want to be the one to give it to you. I want you to learn to let yourself go. Spend some cash, buy some things, and feel comfortable around me okay? I'm begging you to give me this chance to show you how good I can be to you..." He seemed to simper pleadingly and she found herself giving in almost immediately, "...Thank you."

***

Two hours later, three o'clock, Misty wasn't going to deny the wonderful time she was having. She was starting to wonder though, what Ash and Brock might be doing at the moment. Imuru looked at her, with her melting chocolate ice cream (Now you know something's wrong) and pulled a cell out of his pocket.

" Do you want to give them a call?" He asked sentimentally.

" Huh--?! How'd you know? Was I that obvious?"

" No, but I don't know of any girl who could turn down chocolate ice cream and not be thinking about something important. And I figured that only your friends' motives could be worrying you this much... So? How about it?" He asked attentively.

" But-but I don't want to intrude on the afternoon... I feel like both of us are having such a good time and isn't this supposed to be more along the lines of a-a date?" This question was followed by immediate silence and she was sure that she'd said the wrong thing.

She turned away with a blush and a light apology, hoping the whole scene would melt away like ice in the sunshine. But when she turned back and opened her eyes again, He was still there, the other people were still there, the ice cream was still there, and worst of all, _she _was still there.

She looked up abysmally into his deep eyes and found a light smile dancing across his features. Her brain was working on it, trying to decipher what it could possibly mean when--

" Only if you want it to be." 

She nearly collapsed, she definitely wasn't going to act like a little girl though so she held in the urge. Five minutes later, she seemed to be enjoying herself much more and Imuru had all ready forgotten about the phone he held in his hand. He held it out expectantly saying that he had no problem with it but she shoved it back lightly.

" Let them be. I'm sure they're just fine..." She said, grinning like an idiot at the situation.

He smiled and returned the small object to the safety of his pocket, then looked back at her as though wondering what she could be thinking about.

" Imuru--Uh--" She began, she wanted to be sure that she could get some things out of him, "--What were you saying before... And why don't you want to be overheard?"

" I suppose it is loud enough here, shall I continue..?" She nodded, "--You see, Miss Misty--"

" Misty, just Misty... I've been dying to tell you that." She said exasperatedly.

" Yes, well, Mis--Misty... We humans were never under the impression that we could rule over the Pokemon. They had actually created us, as the theory goes, and therefore we had been forever placed in their debt. That was a main reason, or so we think, that the contract had been sealed between the two species. If ever another war should break out like the first, we should be absolutely sure that we can fight back with whatever is needed. Of course, most of the other organisms have been extinct for over seven centuries, however this does not mean that we are safe. Organizations like Team Rocket have ensured total control over Pokemon and are working on devices to help them get what they want. If others don't stand up to them, another war may break out yet. One lead by betrayal, loathing, superiority, and such. When I found this out--"

" --How _did _you find this out?" Misty countered, looking deeply into his eyes for the unknown truth.

" --As a growing child, I became majorly interested in how humans and Pokemon were created, not to mention how their intentions of security to the world were managed... During the battle three years ago, where a said Lugia was to have risen from the waters of Shamuti Island and--with the help of a human--save the planet, all of the Pokemon came together to focus on this. They battled their way fiercely towards that area, no matter the difference. Have you ever wondered why?"

" All I know (Besides the fact that she was there with the Human chosen to help) is that they have acute sensitivity to things like the weather and nature... But what does that--"

" --That's not all--" Imuru said, shaking his head, "The Pokemon were keeping their part of the deal, hoping to buy some time before we would betray them. In assisting in keeping the safety of Earth, the Chosen One had proven that hope was not yet lost for equality to be measured in all. They'd seen all that the One person could do and renewed the contract to their will. It was amended that we should only stand in Their way for proper reasoning... If Team Rocket and other corporations get their hands on such a thing as that contract, rip it apart, then the end of the Earth as we know it could be approaching us. We, as the rightful-by-duty heroes, have to stand in line with the Pokemon if ever a Time should come... And I know that's hard to understand but--! Mis--I mean Misty?"

" I still don't get it..." She murmured, "You never really told me how you achieved this information. I can see Professor Oak with this but not someone like--well--you. Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to insult you or anything--!"

" --No, no, I get what you mean. Well, even as a child, I could-of course-not afford to divulge the scientific theory in truth to myself. When I became an actor, and the money began to pile in by the thousands, the first thing I devoted myself to was not the wants I had, but my need. My thirst for a proposed reality. Obviously I found it. My Scientific Authorities back at the manor have been justifying certain aspects with the most sophisticated technology known to man. As you can hear, they've come up with evidence to explain my theory but--We never did get a chance to bring it to the public. That's why I decided to put it in my play, I wanted to bring to attention exactly what we may be facing. In doing so, we could prepare and learn to-perhaps-appreciate our neighboring species. Is that a bad idea?"

" No, actually, Ash, Brock, and I would gladly help. We're all well respected Pokemon Trainers-especially Ash-and we'd gladly assist you in putting together a script on how We function together in the world." Misty said eagerly.

" Well--Maybe, but I'll have to think about it." He began and upon seeing her confused expression, said, "You see, Misty, this is a sort of dream of mine... I'd rather do it on my own. Independency may make it more effective. But if need be, I'll call upon you for help."

She nodded and began to-finally-slurp up what was left of her ice cream cone. She noticed that it was rather hard to enjoy it when her head was swimming with new information. She supposed that she should tell Ash, or Professor Oak, but right now, that wasn't what Imuru wanted. So she guessed that she should wait.

" Miss Misty--I mean Misty? Shall we go? There's so much to do and so little time. After our last showing next week, the town is holding a festival and I think we should by you some new clothes just for it. What do you say?"

" Um--Sure--" She ended uncertainly, but Imuru grabbed her hand and half-carried her away down the road.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: This chapter's done, this chapter's done! Ha, ha, ha! Okay, to end the insanity, next few chapters (Yes, I'm afraid so...) Misty will **_probably_** learn all about Imuru and Rein, have a nice Team Poke-Battle, exceed the shopping spree record, and perhaps get a little kiss from the new man on the block.

AND: Okay, I know this chapter was a little confusing what with the information ladled out in large quantities to you people, but I was half-way through the chapter and noticed that where I wanted to end it was not near long enough for a whole chapter so HERE IT IS! An insane Pokemon romantic/fanatic/author's view on the creation of the human body--!

**And now, again, to the shout-outs!**

**First, to uh…: The only thing I can do for you, if you're still reading this fic, is refer you to the Authors Note at the end of the first chapter. It will tell you all you need to know about the basics of this fic and condemn your efforts to sue me or get Disney to sue me. I did mention how this was somewhat from Lizzie McGuire the Movie.**

**Spiraea**** Kozak: I'm glad that, through your confusion, you still continue to read! Thanks for reviewing my work, it really makes me feel cool to earn some new fans and, since you've not reviewed any of my other fiction, you are one of the new main supports! Keep reviewing and I hope that, later on, I don't let you down.**

**Jamo****: Waah--! Thanks for reviewing again. You're one of the few who isn't emailing me with bombarding questions about what happened in the third chapter (Or at least the whole phone-call thing). It was really supposed to be sorta confusing, that was the idea.**

All of the rest of you, keep reading, I'm really appreciative that you find my fic worth your time! And if you keep it up, you may eventually earn your shout out! I'm not trying to be snobby but it feels good to have my worth while amount of fans!

Also, due to circumstances beyond my control, I won't be updating for awhile. I'm sorry, if the chance presents itself, I will post another chapter but somehow I don't see that happening in the near future.

On a happier note, I am hereby accepting candidates to join a small Anime Sorority gathering/chat club called USA (United Sisters of Anime). With this club, we complete projects online and meet new friends. Please email either myself at chibikasumi88@yahoo.com or my Vice President (Nicknamed 'Qt') at qtloveskittles47@hotmail.com to get the regulations and rights and we will get back to you as soon as possible. 

Thanx!!!


	5. Realizing

Miss Discovery!

By: Chibi-Suiko

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ash: 15

Misty: 16

Brock: 19

Imuru: 17

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Last Time on Miss Discovery!: During her practice for the first part of the attraction, Misty found out some very informative theories as to the creation of Pokemon and Human, not to mention how they had begun working together from the beginning of time. Under the influence of over-powering confusion and the yearning to know more she agreed to spend the rest of the day on the streets with Imuru, cruising the sights, and helping herself to adjust more firmly to the weight of all of the people she'd be with in the next week. Before getting too far though, the subject was brought up once again and Imuru was forced to finish his tale to her liking. This having the effect of forgetting her friends, the two of them have decided to go shopping for proper outfits to the banquet next week... But how does Ash feel about everything?

***

****

Chapter Five: Realizing

***

" Brock, open up! We need to talk!" Ash yelled, pounding his fists into the wooden door, "I mean it, I'll bust this thing down if I have to! You better come out fast! There's something going on with Misty--!"

The door opened and Evette composed herself before looking at Ash with authoritive eyes, "Master Brock has asked for your removal from the area."

" What--?! Brock, you can't do this, we've gotta discuss something about--Hey, Evette, what're you doing in his room? I didn't think that the 'Help' were supposed to sleep in the 'Masters' quarters. I know mine didn't."

" Yes--well--that is beyond the point", She said with an embarrassed look, "Master Brock has been trying to sleep for the past two hours but under the circumstances, his patience has been wearing thin. If you want to stay on his good side then--"

" --Didn't he have all night for sleep?! Come on Brock, this is important! It's partly about how long we're going to stay here and--" Ash began.

" Let him in, Evette." Came a strenuously exhausted voice from inside, and the maid shuffled to the side so that Ash could enter.

" Okay Brock, we're obviously going to be here for awhile because--"

" 'Obviously?' Why doesn't anybody tell me these things?!" Brock howled, jumping out of bed and revealing--

" --God, Brock--! Put something on, will ya?!" Ash yelled and threw a pair of pants at him, "Why are you sleeping nude anyway?!"

" Uhhh--It was hot last night, all right?!" Brock shouted, "Get back to the subject!"

" Misty's doing it." Ash said, "So get comfortable because we won't be going anywhere for awhile."

" Misty's doing wha--? Ohhhhh..." Brock began, "I get it. You're upset that she's going to be spending so much time with that Imuru guy so you wanna show her who her real friends are by staking it out here until she's done what she wants to do--"

" --That's a good theory but not even close." Ash stated disgustedly, "It's got nothing to do with her. I'm going to stay here because--because--! Stop laughing, DAMNNIT!"

Brock turned his head and banged it into the wall repeatedly while Ash looked on in confusion.

" Why are you doing that--? Never mind, I'd rather not know." Ash stated.

" You're really strange, you know that?" Brock asked, "Why will you never admit anything out loud?"

" Because there's nothing to admit! Besides, I'm not the one who slept naked when this building has very efficient air conditioning, am I? You're the one who's strange... I have reason to believe that you were NOT sleeping anyway..."

" You think?" Brock said in a stiff tone, "Now get out of here. I gotta get up and I'm very shy about dressing in front of other people."

" But--"

" Go on now."

Ash growled but headed towards the door. He looked to the window on the other side and spotted Evette there with her head in her palms.

" Aren't you going to tell her to get out?"

" No, I--uh--need help."

" Isn't that obvious?" Ash muttered, "You need help getting dressed?" He asked his older friend in a skeptical tone.

" Yes, I forgot how to put my shirt on right."

" That's it, I'm bored. I'm leaving before I find out something I really don't want to know..." And with that, he slammed the door behind him.

***

She should have known that it was too good to be true. She had thought it awkward that Imuru, with all of his theatrical glory, would pick a girl like her to help put on all of those shows... And she'd been right.

She had strayed away for a few minutes as he looked over some fashionable Armani suits to look at the many passer-by who would most likely be attending her shows over the next week. It was then that a few guys had made choice moment to arrive and start-uh-flirting with her, as she liked to call it. At least, that's what she thought.

" Can you believe it? A babe like that in this dump of a town--!" One had said ecstatically as they all leaned against the shop window next to her, "Who'd have thought it true?"

" Not me..." Another smirked, "But all the same, she's here and alone... Maybe she wants someone."

" No..." The third seemed just a little more sincere but still willing to act hormonally cool, "I hear that she's got a guy. Don't forget _him_--" And he jacked his thumb in Imuru's direction.

Misty, who'd been trying vainly to ignore the clowns, followed with her eyes and then turned back confusingly.

" How do you three know that I'm with him?" She asked.

" Well, the Queen finally graces us with a few words! How lucky we are!" The first sarcastically replied.

" Everyone knows that you and him are together! It's really only natural that he'd want the world to hear that he and another spicy, wealthy actress were dating! It's really too bad! I know plenty of friends who'd give almost anything to be with a beauty like you!"

She was very much confused. Before now, no guy (Besides Rudy or Imuru) had given her a second glance... And now, she noticed every single male pedestrian looking her over as she passed them by. She hadn't known when this started but she was starting to hope that it would never stop... But almost immediately, she thought that it had.

" Only the biggest of studs, like Imuru: God of the Chicks, would nab a girl like _Rein_." Said the second, stopping to sip a soda.

" Who are you talking about?" Misty asked. The three guys looked at her, the second having to spout his soda everywhere.

" Obviously... And she's so modest, isn't she boys? I wonder who taught Rein, The Silver Pearl, to act like that? It almost fooled me into believing that she'd forgotten herself!" The first, and sleaziest slapped himself on the forehead mockingly.

The other two laughed.

" Rein, no girl can get 'em like you can! I'm cool with ya while you're here. Make sure to give me a shout out while doing your productions, you know I'll be there." The first continued, "Names Brendan... Contact me if things with Prince Charming over there don't work out." The three of them walked away, leaving her almost on the verge of tears.

She'd never thought she'd feel so betrayed over a guy. Quickly, she shook her head and turned to head back inside where Imuru was looking over some polished shoes. This only made things worse as her eyes fell on the exact headboard that had caught Ash and Brock's eye the day before.

__

Rein and Imuru: Stars of one Soul... Well, he sure can't wait to tell the world about... I guess that it isn't me, though, now is it? I don't get it... Everything he told me was a lie? I can't even look at him now. She'd all ready known that they were partners and that was respectable. But she'd never thought of them as romantically involved with each other! The worst thing of all was that she now understood exactly why he'd chosen her on the spot, _She's me! So, he thought that it'd be easy to teach me how to imitate this girl?! Not while I'm living, Pal!_

Instinctively, she pulled her bag over her shoulder and followed the crowd of people with her head bowed so as not to gain attention from some more encrazed fans.

***

" She's not back yet... She's not back yet..." Ash muttered, "Brock, how come she's not back yet?!" He whined to his companion as he served hash browns to him and Evette, who'd joined them for breakfast (Or lunch, depending on how you look at it).

" Tell me this..." Brock began, looking over his distraught friend in confusion, "Why do you care so much? It's only about three, it's not like it's midnight when all the crazies come out to _'play'_." He shrugged his shoulders and continued to hand over some diced fruit, "Stop worrying about her, Ash. _You're _starting to worry _me_!"

" Sorry, I can get a handle on this... Sure..." Ash repeated over and over, acting like a maniac with his fingers clutching the marble breakfast table so badly that his knuckles turned white, "It's just that she gets up, leaves without telling us where she's going, and then never comes back! She could at least call after all we went through, getting her where she is today!"

" We didn't _go through _anything. She bumped into the star, not us. She got the proposition, not us. She's going to get paid enough money to keep us going good forever, not--Oh, shit... We _were _on the wrong side of the receiving end, _weren't _we?" Brock objected, "Oh, well. Look, it's not like she up and left without giving you any clues! She told you she was staying to at least try out the whole audition thing that you pretty much set her up for--! Don't act like she went behind your back or anything--!"

" So what if I did set her up? I'm young, naive! She should know better than to listen to me! It's not like I'm intent on actually letting her stay for any of this!"

" But Ash, have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, Misty would enjoy some of the spotlight? Think about it, who always sends Team Rocket flying?"

" Me, naturally... I mean, I am the hero of the entire anime series!" Ash smiled with pride.

" Exactly, and who always ends up righting the wrong, helping citizens with any problems they come upon?"

" Me, remember? Hero?" Ash asked, pointing to himself.

" And who, prey-tell, does the whole action/humour flic of the series majorly circle around?" Brock continued with a knowing look.

" Me! Didn't we just go over this? Me-Hero! You-Sidekick! Misty-Well, I don't know what she is yet, but I'm willing to figure it out!"

" Besides that-uh-point, I guess you could call it, that's right. You've gotten pretty much every major break in everything. You hog the glory of victory matches in the Gym and outside, you always tend to the needs of others and end up getting prizes like Pokemon eggs, you-are-always-the-hero! Give someone else a shot! Misty is the most neglected person I can think of right now! Let her have a chance to do what she pleases! It's not like it'll kill you or anything!" Brock yelled in his face. Evette continued to clap with the slightest sign of tears in her eyes, as though it was a sad, depressing tale that had 'touched her heart' (A/N: That is so disgusting. I hate people like that).

" That's a very nice speech Brock. But that doesn't mean that she has the right to prance about like a Queen! She should have the decency to tell us when she's going somewhere and where it is!" Ash shouted back.

" Like I said before, she left you a clue that you obviously overlooked! She was sticking around to try the whole acting procedure at the auditions! God Ash, just ask someone where the shows will be playing, all right?!" Brock turned to Evette, "Yo Babe, who here knows where the shows are being held?"

Evette shrugged her shoulders slightly but then her eyes lit up, "Masters agent, Mr. Gerou, should know where! He is, after all, the rules! Behind His Master, of course!" She quipped. Ash jumped up but she warned him, "Be careful, he has eyes of stone and an attitude to match. I told the Master not to hire such a ravenous looking beast but just the same... His resume was the very best..."

Ash tried to yell over the 'Helps' rantings, "WHERE IS THIS GUY?!"

She stopped abruptly and thought it over, "I don't know if he's back yet... He did, after all, intend to follow His Master and My Lady--"

" --Oh, so now Misty's being referred to as _'My Lady'_?! She's not even royalty! When do I get a nick name?! And I ain't talking no 'Snooky'!" Ash yelled.

" Oh", Brock said with a grin, "We've all ready got one for you. It's 'The Narcissistic Jackass'. It's a mix between Ash and egotistical maniac, since you seem so partial to them both. In the mean time, the corrupt author of this Lizzie-Mcguire-remake-chick-flic is trying to think up something better. But she thought that it fit you so very well--"

" --Whatever, yeah, where's this Gerou dude?" Ash shakingly replied, "I gotta know now!"

" He should be in the room next to yours..." Evette murmured.

" Why didn't you say so in the first place?!" Ash shouted and then proceeded up the main staircase, angrily stomping his feet.

" Poor guy... He tries way too hard to be impressive for everybody..." Brock shook his head sadly and then turned to Evette, "Well, Babe, guess we'll be dining alone this afternoon." He smiled and sat in Ash's vacant seat.

***

__

Damnnit! I can't believe what a fool I'm being, actually thinking so much of a stupid guy! I should have known that it was too good to be true... But the worst thing is that I'll never live it down when Ash learns that he was right in thinking that Imuru was such a Friggen' Jackass! Why does this seem to bother me so badly?! Misty collapsed into a chair outside a small coffee shop. It had been so hard trying to act like one of the crowd when every person she met thought that she was some type of actress. She hadn't been able to keep her head down very long in the sweeping crowd because every once in a while she had to 're-surface' for oxygen. This meant that some people had taken choice to recognize her and go into a frenzy of ecstatic excitement. It even went as far as forging 'Reins' signature on a few autographs and then running for her life. As badly as she felt she needed to hate 'Rein' right now, she felt dirty pretending to _be _her.

" God, I've gotta blow off some steam... I think I'll go to the beach, my tanning has been a little weak lately anyway..." Misty muttered and rummaged through her pack for her bathing suit. She came upon an old photo of the group and looked it over, "How come it seems so hard to remember this? How can it be so easily forgotten..? I feel rotten knowing that I'm forgetting things that mean so much..." Instinctively, she threw the photo back inside and continued looking for her swimming gear. She found what she was looking for and headed to the nearest public restroom.

Meanwhile, Imuru had emerged from the dressing shop with a new five thousand dollar receipt and a small box, which he'd put carefully into his pocket when he didn't see Misty around where she said she'd be waiting for him. He was definitely worried, this wouldn't, after all, be the first actor hostaging situation he'd been put into, and there was no doubt in his mind that the town wasn't as enchanting as it was made out to be...

He sprung as quickly as he could down the road, searching this way and that for the young girl. There was no way she'd just up and go on him, right? They had both been enjoying themselves so very blissfully, was she just faking a good time? Had she maybe retreated back to the manor? Many different questions pounded through his head and he felt a need to find an answer to them all.

" Misty?!" He called, finally getting used to referring to her by name, "Misty, are you there?! Where can she be? There's no way she'll hear me above this crowd!" And he was right, as she was all ready about seventy feet ahead, entering the beach-side entrance with her swim suit under her shorts. But there was somebody familiar who did hear him. 

Ash was a mere twenty feet away, a keen eye and ear out for his slightly older friend. Mr. Gerou had informed him that the auditions were over and so he was now forced to search all over town for the youngest Waterflower sister. He turned in the direction of Imuru's voice and spotted him just as he shoved his way through the crowd.

" Oh, what a gentleman he is now..." Ash muttered but followed after him all the same. It was his only lead to finding his friend, after all. Ash thought for a minute (A/N: Can you smell the flames? He must be breaking something in there...). If Misty wasn't with Imuru, or him, and she definitely wasn't back at the manor... She was out here on her own! How stupid could she possibly get?! Even he knew better than to become an actress and then go parading around town without at least one bodyguard! Any sicko could just walk up and--

--He would have been even more pissed if he knew what she was wearing, and where she was wearing it...

Misty bathed upon the shore in her bikini, a small booklet in her hand. She was feeling rather good now, or at least better than she had before. She was hoping not to run face to face with anybody she knew, above all, Imuru while she was here. Intently reading the romantic literature she had just purchased, she didn't notice the eyes of many men on her, and this time it wasn't just because she looked like a major actress.

" Check out the new fish." A raven-head called to his companion, smirking in her direction, "She looks feisty enough to win over. You wanna try first?" His friend looked her over from a small distance and nodded his head.

" I don't care how long it takes, or what it takes... That broad'll be mine no matter what." He smirked and idly approached her with innocence. She didn't notice him immediately but after he'd put his hand over her book, she was forced to look up at him.

" Is there something that you want?" She asked and he almost fell back in shock of the vibrant red-head.

" You're that-that girl--! Re--" He began but she shut him up with a wave of her hand. Right now she couldn't stand the sound of that name, especially when she was just recovering from her first let-down.

" Well, what do you want?" She asked and he smiled sinisterly. Her being famous would make the catch even more worth-while. He would reel in such a beauty if it took him an eternity.

" I'm alone on this God-forsaken beach. I just thought that we could spend some time together, hey Babe?" And he draped his arm around her shoulder. She instantly shook it off and waved him off with her book.

" I'm sorry but, _NO_." She ended sternly and watched his shocked expression, "If you have nothing else better to do here, then go now. Before I'm forced to get ugly."

" Impossible." He tried again, hoping his would-be charm would help him now. He crept closer again and because she saw no danger in him sitting there, she returned to her book. The man saw his friend watching him intently, finding amusement in his being turned down.

" What, you think that you're too good for me?" He asked, getting angry.

" Oh, not at all. I know that I'm too good for you because I still have my dignity." She said and again looked him over, "And I can tell that you lost yours a _long _time ago." Again, Misty turned back to her book, trying to ignore his rising anger at her words.

He broke her concentration by ripping the paper-back from her hands and throwing it into the waves. She got to her feet and kicked sand in his face, brushing herself off at the same time. She wasn't going to break bones in public but he obviously wasn't going to back down either. He seemed to think her motives a type of challenge. Instinctively, he pulled out a Pokeball.

" All right, you native bitch. You wanna mess with me, fine. Let's battle, you win, I leave you alone and you get a nifty fee. I win, and you have the pleasure of being my possession to my friends party tonight. And I _know _there will be fun there. Any forfeits will be proclaimed a loss. We play by my rules and I say that this is a team battle." His friend came to his side, ready to go as well, pokeball in hand.

She'd begun to reach inside her bag and pick out her own pokemon but had halted at the words 'Team battle'. She knew that she had no one to game with and she wasn't willing to ask any person on the beach to do it for lack of skill. She looked up into his frozen silver eyes.

" Come on, you wanted this, right? Try to win in the big leagues, you bitch. Or are you too feminine that you don't even train?"

That had struck too close to home. She immediately pulled out her own pokemon and stood in a ready position.

" Right, and all you need now is a partner..." He licked his lips, probably knowing full well that she had no one.

__

Which is why he suggested a Team Battle in the first place. She was a little confused on the subject, but being a Gym Leader, she'd heard what Team Battling was. She'd just never taken part in one before.

" Remember, forfeiting means that tonight, you're mine..." And she knew now that she was in trouble...

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Okay, next chapter I'll be continuing with my ideas. Right now, it's past two in the morning and Chibi needs some sleep, okay? Talk to you peeps later, Ja ne!

****

I'm sorry to inform you all that I can't post any Shout-Outs today because I'm trying to upload this at school behind my teachers back and I typed it up at home when I didn't have any idea who reviewed. I'm sorry, next time I come up with a brilliant idea about updating, and I need to give Shout-Outs, I'll remember to copy the names and reviews of my fans down... Again, sorry, it is my fault, I'll admit.

If this works (Obviously I'm typing this before I'm uploading it), I'll keep trying to upload chapters to my fics when my teacher is caught up breathing down someone else's throat. Arigatou in advance and ja ne (For real, this time)--!


	6. Battle

Miss Discovery!

By: Chibi--Suiko

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ash: 15

Misty: 16

Brock: 19

Imuru: 17

Evette: 20 (Oh, an older woman, huh? You go, Brocko!)

Mr. Gerou: 31

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Last Time on Miss Discovery!: Ash told Brock of Misty's supposed happiness with where she was at the moment and that the entire group would be staying there for her sake. Meanwhile, Misty was having a crisis of her own when she ran across a few male-uh-_fans _who told her that, being Rein, she always snagged the best of studs. They showed her the billboard that told of Imuru and this Rein-girls love, which made her feel like a fool for believing that he, in all of his world-renound glory, would actually fall for a girl like her. She immediately left him and ran down the street, deciding to get over her loss by going to the beach to work on her tan and read up on a new romance novel. Ash found out about her and Imuru being together that day and now she's got two guys looking for her, both, of which, she's not very fond of at the moment. But after accepting a Team Battle with a couple of sleazy punks, she's desperately wishing that one of them would take this opportunity to show up (Mostly Ash because she's not sure that Imuru even battles). But will they?

***

****

Chapter Six: Battle

***

" Remember, forfeiting means that tonight, you're mine..." And she knew now that she was in trouble...

And worst of all, the light was dimming, she could feel it. A storm was coming soon. If she didn't start now, she'd be battling in the rain.

She looked around to see if any expert trainers might be vacationing in the sun but she couldn't see any promising battlers at all. She looked to the guys and let her arms slack to her side in defeat but--

" Do you actually think it wise to challenge the Cerulean City Gym Leader?" Came an exhausted voice of confidence from behind her. Her eyes lit up for only a moment as she turned around and saw Imuru there, a Pokeball held between his index and middle finger.

" Wh-what?! Rein is the Cerulean Leader too?!" The reproachful eyes of the sleazy fool caught her own, "Well, it doesn't matter, I heard their Gyms lost so much respect these days that it's not even worth calling it a Gym anymore!"

" I'm sorry, but you've got that wrong." Misty said, just as pissed for hearing her home town being joked about, "I haven't been to the Gym lately, my sisters are taking care of it and I have to tell ya--My battling skills are about twenty times as good as theirs, and growing everyday. Don't try to mess with me."

" And this girl isn't Rein." Imuru said from behind and Misty turned, almost too shocked to believe that he'd told them that so forward-like, "This is Misty Waterflower, a very good friend of mine, a promising actress and Pokemon Trainer, and one of the nicest people you could meet. I don't very much like my well-respected friends being fooled around with."

The first one looked a little confused, "What'dya mean it's not Rein?! Look at her, only one girl can look just like that!"

" 'Fraid not." Misty said and held up her Pokemon, "You were saying?"

" Team Battle--But unless you find someone in the next five minutes, you will be forced to forfeit, meaning that you will be my little pet for the next twelve hours--! So, who will it be? There are only tourists here--"

" --I believe that this is where I make my move." Imuru said and stepped gracefully to her side, "I will be the young lady's partner. I believe that you've all ready got yours, do you not?"

" Fine. I'll be playing the Bitch, you can battle my friend. It'll be a three on three battle for each trainer. If one match is over then they have the ability to help their friend. In the events of that happening, the opponent will be able to use two different Pokemon if he has that many left. Is that clear?" And he smirked, confident that he'd be the victorious one. His silent friend nodded and stepped up to Imuru.

" I think that you should know that I'm the second best trainer in this heap of a town."

" That's fine."

The first turned back to Misty, "And that would mean that I am the first ranked Trainer in this God-forsaken land." He licked his lips and held up a Pokeball, meaning for her to get ready, "Are you frightened yet?"

" Hardly." She sneered back and threw out her Pokemon, "Go, Politoad!"

There was a flash of red light as the small green and yellow frog pounced out and clapped its hands enthusiastically.

Misty steered her eyes away long enough to catch sight of Imuru letting loose a Sneasel (A/N: No Smoochem's for this guy!). She turned her gaze back to her opponent.

" That's a very nice Politoad you've got there! Too bad that it's only a small tad pole compared to what I'm about to let loose!" And he threw his Pokeball into the air, revealing--

" --A Gyrados?! Why would you--?!" She shouted but he grinned cockily.

" I only wanted to show you what a well-respected trainer I am! After all, only a few can get a Pokemon such as this to obey them!"

But Misty's eyes were now back to the giant serpent. She was normally remotely terrified of this type but this particular one didn't seem so frightening. It looked extremely worn out, as though it hadn't been to a center in probably a good six months. There were scars all over it's frail looking body making her ask herself what kind of training this guy thought that he was giving his partners.

" Where do you think you get off, treating your Pokemon like savages?! When did you last have the decency to take your friend here to the Center?!" She shouted angrily.

" My Pokemon don't need to see the doctor. I've made sure that they stake out every battle without getting horribly hurt. This beast hasn't lost one match yet, and I'm betting that he won't start today..." He looked to the creature who turned in supposed fright, "Am I right?"

" You are the most sadistic person I've ever met!" She shrieked and didn't waste any more time speaking. Giving the poor Pokemon an apologetic look, she pointed at it and yelled to her own, "_Bubble _Attack!"

The fool of an opponent just scoffed, "Is that the best you can do?!" But next moment he was looking over his Pokemon, who seemed to be enjoying it, "Just what the Hell do you think you're doing?! This is a battle, not a bath house!"

By now, the match had attracted quite a crowd.

" I'm giving him a bath. After all the cuts and bruises you've given it, the poor guy is infected. Any proper water trainer would know that by now! Just look at how badly you've been taking care of it!"

" Who do you think you are, telling me how to treat my Pokemon?!" He shouted in fury.

" My name is Misty Waterflower, and I intend to become the greatest Water Master of all time!" This comment rose whispers from the crowd, who were all under the impression that this was Rein in the first place, "I'm going to end this now!"

" Not while I'm battling!" The bastard said, "Go Gyrados, use _Whirlpool_!"

Immediately the Pokemon set it's sights on the sea and Misty watched its eyes glow red. Small twisters rose from the ocean and darted after Politoad, who dodged them the best he could.

" Politoad, _Barrier_!" Misty shouted to her friend. An instant veil was placed over the small frog so that it had time to breathe again. But it was exhausting quickly. Misty didn't know if it was good or bad but so was the other battler. She felt immediate regret in being forced to battle such a hurt creature but, none the less, she had a plan.

" Your poor filth of a pet is wearing down. I suggest that you give up." Came the sneer from the other side of the water walls. Only moments later, the water cyclones let up, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Attack again!"

Misty rose on the offensive, "Politoad, _Agility_. Then try and attack with _Double Slap_!" She couldn't just lose but the 'Double Slap' technique was not very powerful anyway.

Her toad kicked up from the ground and beat the organism in the top of the head, right where she'd wanted it to. The head had the least marks left, probably because of its height from the ground. It was also the softest spot of the beast, the easiest place to put it down. And since the attack she used was weak, there would be less damage. But unless she acted soon, the thing would get up and start attacking blindly again.

" Politoad, time to use your _Hypnosis_!" Misty shouted sternly and watched her Pokemons' eyes light up a brilliant shade of blue. Her opponent's Pokemon was wearing down, it's eyelids drooping. With a final growl, it gave out to the sleep that so happily welcomed it.

" ...Fuck the whole thing... What a Bitch... Useless beast..." Muttering came fluently from the other side, "I'm sick of losing. You've messed around with my training for far too long now. Say goodbye to your damned Poke-bait 'cause it's all over!"

He rummaged with his belt, where about ten pokeballs lay (Some were empty obviously, he wasn't stupid enough to break the law). He looked at one and smirked, perceptibly thinking it a nice catch.

" Get ready to tremble where you're standing. This power is so incredible it'll knock you off your feet, Babe!" He grinned sleazily, "You were right before in saying that I'm not a proper water trainer. In fact, I'm not a water trainer at all. I only look for the most powerful Pokemon, those that are hardest to train. That is how a well-respecting trainer gets recognized. My methods have never lost me a match but I can see that just playing with a water expert like you isn't going to do me any good. Now I'm going to get serious, and my first move is going to be showing you just how powerful properly trained beasts can get! Go, Venusuar!"

Misty had been partly confused during his speech but she smiled in understanding as the giant-uh-brussel sprout appeared. It was withered as well and Misty could see scars on its underbelly. This despicable human being had obviously known about the tough scales anywhere else and so had tried for the only spot that felt like jello. This meant that she had to be careful about hitting it there. But it was also going to be hard to beat it otherwise, considering she knew about the exterior as well.

__

Quite a challenge... She breathed a sigh of relief though, _It's a good thing that I sensed a storm approaching earlier. This one won't be able to use its 'Solarbeam' unless the sky clears up--And fast. This may just give me a slight advantage, especially because of its lack of evasion..._

" Are you ready?!" He called manically from his side of the 'stadium', "Venusuar, use your _Razor Leaf _until I tell you otherwise!" And Misty watched as her Pokemon was forced to flee from the assault. She could tell where the attacks were coming from so she informed Politoad of the direction it should move in upon approaching impact.

" Politoad--! Right! Left! Jump, then right! Right! Jump, and left! Right! Left! Get behind Venusuar and use your _Hydro Pump_!"

He obeyed, whirling around his opponent and letting loose a large spray of water that surrounded it. A howl came from inside and next moment, the effect had worn off. Venusuar merely shook little flecks of H2O from himself and waited for instruction.

" Yo, Babe! That won't help you now! My Pokemon's about to blow you away!"

" Have you not noticed?!" Misty countered angrily, "The skies clouded over! A storms coming and that means there's not enough sunlight to use _Solarbeam_. Get over it, you're not as good as you thought!" She shouted.

" But you misunderstand! I've lived near the ocean all my life, I know that a storm is coming so I'm going to propose a technique that will make the sun shine so brightly that I'll be able to attack freely and make every one of your Pokemon faint! Get ready for tonight, Babe, and to let you know, wear something short and tight. I like my girls dressed that way."

She ignored his last comment, focusing more on his altering motives for victory, "Wha'dya mean that you can make the sun shine again?"

" Venusuar, use _Sunny Day_!" He shouted and Misty watched in horror as the clouding sky cleared up almost instantly. She could still feel the storm coming, which meant that he'd only pasted a new sky over the old. She just had to wait until the whole thing melted away. But until then, she'd have to try and see through the brilliant sunshine that blinded her vision, "Now, use _Solarbeam_!" Came a shout from the other side of the field.

Next moment, she found herself blown back into the ground from the recoil of the assault. She couldn't even see Politoad through the gale of the smog that had risen from the ground but she could tell that it was over. If one of her Pokemon went down that quick then her others would most likely be easy picking. She could always use her Corsola if worse came to worse, his 'Recover' would probably be a big help... But just how well could it affect him before her opponent directed another blasting end?

" Politoad, return!" She called and held up her Pokeball, "Good job, I'll take you to a center as soon as this is finished..."

" Sorry 'bout that Babe. I shoulda warned you that would happen... But I gotta admit, on the ground is exactly where the leader of that Damned excuse for a Gym should be! It fits you so well since you're about to be faced with yet another defeat."

Misty disregarded him and rummaged through her bag again. She didn't have much choice for her next battle. She'd have to go with Corsola because Goldeen wouldn't do and Staryu was definetely no match for it...

" Go, Corsola!" She shouted and out popped the small coral-like monster (In retrospect, of course. Corsola is my favorite in her group, next to Psyduck, don't ask me why, right now but as the full name of Pokemon is Pocket Monsters... In the famous words of Misty, "CUUUTTTTTTTIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE--!"), which jumped up just as enthusiastically as Politoad had, "Make me proud, Corsola! Use your _Spike Cannon_!" Misty shouted instantly. She didn't want to give her opponent a chance to attack all ready.

Corsola glowed golden before sparks of light flew from its body and pelted across to the newly revealed Venusuar, which howled as they cascaded into its body. Even its hard shell couldn't take something like that so easily, at least, that was what Misty thought. Next moment, though, it had completely recovered from the blow and stood stark still, waiting for more instruction.

" It's time to end this, now..." Came her opponents sickeningly pleased voice from the other side, "Venusuar, _Solarbeam_--!"

Another blast of light, another recoil, and another time she'd found herself on the ground.

" _Coo-oor--_!" Came the weak cry from her friend. She immediately retaliated.

" Corsola, _recover_!" She shouted and a resounding gasp was heard from the crowd. They were as shocked as she was that it wasn't over yet, "Now use _Spike Cannon _again and if he attacks, use _Agility_ to dodge!"

Her Pokemon replied by sliding into the monsters underbelly, obviously knowing full well that it was made like jelly.

" Corsola, no--! You can't hit him there! That would be too much!" Misty shouted. She knew that if she did, the match would be hers but she couldn't risk seeing a face of such fright placed in her direction. It was all ready sickening her how his trainer could possibly stand it!

Her Pokemon looked confused but the other looked nothing but thankful. It was then that the sadist of a trainer called, "There's no need to finish this with a _Solarbeam_! Use _Body Slam_, Venusuar!"

The monster let its stubby legs give way to the Pokemon that was still under it. Corsola instantly used Barrier as a shield but knew that it wouldn't hold for long because its opponent wasn't using a water type of attack. And he wouldn't disobey his master, as much as he wanted to win the match for her... He wouldn't attack the beasts underside.

Two seconds later it was all over as the veil gave way to the flesh of its adversary. Misty just had time to cry out loud to her friend before Venusuar got regrettably to its feet. Misty looked to it and saw eyes of glass, as if it were sorry for doing what it had. She tried to smile reassuringly but it wouldn't happen. She was just too devastated to do so and continued to call back her fallen Pokemon before grasping her last hope.

__

... This is my only chance... The conditions couldn't be better... Thunders beginning to roll across the skies again... There's no water to interfere with the match so far... It's all I have left..! She wiped her eyes as she felt tears prickling to fall and threw the Pokeball.

" Go... Psyduck!"

Another flash of brilliant light and the crowd looked at the puny duckling that had appeared before them. Next to the huge Venusuar, this was about as much of a threat as a bag of carrots.

If she waited, without giving him any orders so that he'd embarrass her, waited, until his headache was massive enough to use as a weapon... She might just have a chance.

" Is this what you've reduced yourself to, _Ms. Gym Leader of Cerulean_?!" Came a mocking shout from the other side and laughter followed suit.

Misty tried to ignore him and took a moment to turn her eyes in Imuru's direction. This would have been the first time she'd seen him in action since the beginning of the challenge.

He seemed to be doing fine on his own. Though it looked like Sneasel was out of the picture, he was well-balancing the battle with a Pidgeot Vs. a Noctowl. Two Pokemon that Ash owned both of... Compared to these, though, his Pokemon were more mediocre than she could even begin to imagine.

" Come on, Babe! Let's battle! I'm growing hair in my ears waiting for you!" Came her antagonist's call.

" That's not much of something to boast about!" She yelled back and waved her arm, "Go on and attack, I don't care."

Obviously thinking that she was insane, he grinned shakily, yet cockily at the same time, "F-fine, throw the match! I knew all along that you wanted me! We're going to play with this sorry idea for a challenger!"

She rolled her eyes but kept a good watch as Venusuar regrettably continued to lash out at her excuse for a competitor. She seemed to have thrown him off when she'd told him to attack.

She took turns keeping sight of Imuru and her own battle. A few minutes later, her adversary had had about enough. 

" Hey, you! We're in the middle of a battle here! Stop watching your fucked up boyfriend and pay attention long enough to see me destroy your Pokemon!"

Between the continuous blows from Venusuar, the shouts of his trainer and the opposite, and the mounting thunder herding across the sky, Psyduck was starting to feel really sick to the head. All of the sudden, a massive wave of nausea overrode him and Misty took notice of the bright blue glow in his eyes.

" Psyduck, use your _Psywave_!" Misty shouted gleefully and watched the Venusuar instantly fall back after the slightest of pulses.

Her opponent was confused. She'd willingly let him kick her Pokemons' ass and waited until now for a chance to attack? What was the point of that besides the fact that he was now down to one Pokemon left..? By the time she was ready next time, wouldn't her Pokemon have fainted all ready?

Misty had thought of that too but by the sight of Psyducks' ever-glowing eyes, he was still ready to retaliate from all of the abuse he'd just got done taking in.

" ...Come on... Send out your next _savage_..." She whispered mockingly, "...Before it's too late..." She was praying that he was that much of an idiot.

Her wish was granted. Next moment, he'd pulled his last string from his waist and thrown it to the center of the sandy field. And out popped something that she'd never have guessed.

All of his Pokemon had been large and seemingly intimidating. This was a major fall back considering its size. Granbull landed beside his master and howled excitedly. Compared to the others as well, his third choice actually looked willing to fight. But Misty wasn't going to give it that chance. Her resolve returning, she pointed and shouted to her own Pokemon.

" Psyduck, _Confusion_!" There was hardly any time for the creature and sorry excuse for a human to move as the white light enveloped them and, next moment, nothing was left. Misty almost felt worried for the guy until her eyes traveled the ground and lay upon--, "His belt!" 

She threw the waist band over her shoulder and stepped back into the crowd. The resounding applause almost made her give an encore but she ran in Imuru's direction just in time to see him end his match with a beautiful _Fly _attack.

As the male actor came in her direction, she heard the cries of the fallen trainer but didn't bother to look back when the older boy lead her away. Now thoroughly confused, she shoved his hands off her shoulders and turned around to face him just in time for him to say, "Maybe we should talk..."

***

Meanwhile, Ash had followed the applause into the sand and had finally caught sight of the two of them just as they left. How will he find them again in the mounting crowd?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Enough for this chapter. I'm sorry my ideas are taking so long to get finished but I really like where I'm going with some of these fictions. If you think I'm doing well for a fourteen yr. old then tell me! I'll be glad to hear your praise in the reviews, along with your criticism...

****

Dudes, I'm back with my own net service! You know what this means, Dudes? Totally, now I can post more frequently! Rock on! --Erm-- Ignore that, and let's continue on with the few and far in between shout-outs...

First, to Rae8 (Only because I couldn't help it): Thanks for taking a liking to my idea! I know Lizzie McGuire may seem a bit juvenile and such but it can be a good show and I'm glad you approve of my plot, or, rather the plot I stole from Disney. In any case, expect lots more where this came from and... **Points to all others reading this**... Okay, you amateurs--THIS **Pulls Rae to side and whips out a pointer-stick-thingy** IS WHAT AN AUTHOR LOOKS LIKE. You want themes? You want life-related originality? Go look at her bio because, for a young-un, she ain't half bad!

Deja Know I Been Lookin For Vu: I haven't heard much about you before... However! That doesn't mean that I will ignore you because you are an adoring fan, or at least a fan at all, and you deserve so recognition! I'm afraid I can't say much but that whole 'Not updating for awhile' thing is, hopefully and happily, over. I just got a new web service and I'm praying that it won't be going anywhere anytime soon. Hope you continue to review cause it makes me feel all warm and fluffy inside!

And to the rest of you, who feel that warm-fluffiness and sugar all around isn't enough, maybe the fact that I'll post more often under the circumstances will get you all reviewing hot. Anyway, hope I get a little bit more attention this time around (I'm not picky, I'm just dejected..!) and I'll continue hopefully within a week. I'm going for about 17 chapters total for those of you who care (Twelve 1/2 of which have all ready been typed) and hoping to exceed a fifty review before the eighth chapter. It's always been my dream to get recognized by lots and lots and lots of people! And I must be getting better cause two of my idols have all ready reviewed this story!

Anyway, that's all for now! Feel free to check out some more of my work (Believe me, I won't stop you)! 

Ciao, ja ne, whatever till later my friends from the digits!

-- Chibi-Suiko


	7. Kiss

Miss Discovery!

By: Chibi-Suiko

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ash: 15

Misty: 16

Brock: 19

Imuru: 17

Evette: 20

Mr. Gerou: 31

A/N: Another one of my rare authors' notes, and like I said before, you shouldn't expect these often. Anyway, I'm proud to say that this is one of my best running fics ever and thanks to all those who've reviewed so far. I'm so glad that people have taken an interest in my work and I'm even earning some new fans! Nothing could make me happier... Accept maybe a million dollars, but for now, this'll work.

****

PS: ALSO, please don't kill me for this chapter! I swear that it'll be AAMRN (What else do I write) so there's nothing wrong with the plot. Next chapter you'll find out how well this worked for Ash and Misty's relationship. But that's all I'm gonna say for now besides FORGIVE ME!!!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Last Time on Miss Discovery: Misty was caught up at the beach, trying to find a suitable member for her side in a Team Pokemon Battle. When she learned that only tourists inhabited the area (Which is typical, believe me), she thought all hope was lost. It rose once again, however, when the familiar voice of Imuru caught her ears. She held victory for the first round but after a stunning upset by her opponent, she found herself down, with only one Pokemon left. She had thought of all her choices and, in the end, chosen Psyduck as her last help. This came luckily as the skies bright sunshine pealed away. Her adversary held two, which were quickly knocked out after Misty gave him permission to beat Psyduck until it had a large enough headache to work with. After her win, she caught up with Imuru who proposed that they take a seat and discuss what he must have known that she's found out. Ash has been looking this way and that for her too, and caught sight of the two of them just as they were heading in the opposite direction of the crowd. He lost track of them in the mess but will he find them again..?

***

****

Chapter Seven: Kiss

***

As the male actor came in her direction, she heard the cries of the fallen trainer but didn't bother to look back when the older boy lead her away. Now thoroughly confused, she shoved his hands off her shoulders and turned around to face him just in time for him to say, "Maybe we should talk..."

" Hey-Hey! Misty! You, Pretty-Boy! Listen to me!" Ash shouted hopelessly from the other side of the crowd but left it at that. After all, he'd only come to be sure that she was okay, right? And knowing that now, he could easily go back to the manor and wait for her...

Oh, who was he kidding?! There was no way that he'd leave her alone with that guy for a moment longer than was needed. At least, not without supervision.

__

That's it, there is no way he's getting away with this. He's stealing my best friend and ruining my life at the same time! I can't stand what he's doing to me! I'm going to be sure that he doesn't get away with any of it... Ash thought and turned to follow in their direction, _Now I just have to find them again..._

And he ran through the crowd muttering something inaudible that sounded very much like, "Stupid... Stupid... Stupid..!"

***

She was led away from the sea shore and down the street to a small cafe near the entrance to the wood. It was a lot quieter here, obviously because most people weren't in the mood to leave yet. This meant that she'd be able to hear every horribly detailed word about Imuru and Rein's life together. But at least she'd get some answers to everything. She was tired of being the only one caught out on a limb.

" Why are we here?" She asked, her head in her palm. She really didn't want to know. Though it would be horrible if he was going to kick her to the curb and tell her to leave town. Could that be why they were so close to the edge of the city?

She couldn't see how Imuru would do that to her. Sure, he did lie about his relationship with his co-star, and he did try and act like a sweetheart when he got his way, and he did offer to take her away from her friends so that she didn't get to see them all week... Now that she thought about it, he wasn't very much of a gentleman at all. Was the whole thing a set-up to trick her into embarrassing herself all over town, just like Ash had said?

Maybe he _was _smart...

" Listen, Miss-I mean, Misty-I know what you've heard..." He started and she looked up to hear what he had to say, "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wanted to tell you so badly and that's why I took you to that shopping center. The billboard you saw was right on top the shop we went to, right?" He asked and she nodded, "I intentionally took you there so that you'd find out. I wanted you to know but, for something like this, there's really no easy way to say it. That's why I thought the easiest way to let out the truth would be for you to see it yourself."

She was still confused though this seemed to clear up everything, "So, what about now? You don't need me if you have her. I don't like being left out of everything so if this is all you have to get across, and she's back in your life, and you two are going to put these shows together, then what do you need me for, right? Maybe I should go--"

" --No! That's not what I'm trying to say. I wanted you to know this so that there would be nothing holding you back when we did the most intimate shots of the production."

" Why?!"

" Because she and I were on different levels in the relationship, I wanted it ended. That's why she disappeared so recently. She was angry with my decision and wanted nothing to do with me. So she left. But I know she'll be back. She just needs a little time to herself so that she can adjust to being without what we had. Nothing would keep her away from acting, she just loves it too much." He smiled, as if in fond memory and Misty looked away.

" You still sound like you love her." She grinned sadly and embarrassedly, hating that it mattered to her.

" And I do..." She looked at him, "Just not romantically. She was always getting into little mishaps. She had this natural mischievous urge in her. She was a little, how do you say, hyperactive. And it was kind of funny at first but after a while, her problems got more troubling. In the end I told her that if she wasn't willing to change then it was over. She didn't even answer, just packed her things and left. I wasn't willing to stop her. I figured that she deserved the time alone."

" But then, how come you've been so thoughtful of me if she's still in the picture?" Misty asked.

" When I first saw you, I thought that you were her. But your face, your eyes above all, were different. They looked confused, and bright, and new. Rein was too familiar with publicity to act that way in front of a huge crowd. She always tended to... Melt into it."

" So... what do you think of me?" Misty asked, wanting to know if it was only because she looked like _Her_.

" I think that you're very beautiful, interesting, and talented. I was surprised at how fast you dealt with that fool on the beach. To an average trainer, he would've been a lot harder to handle." 

She knew that he was complimenting her but she still felt that he wasn't saying what she wanted to hear. She was positive that he could tell because he asked her about it next.

" You want to hear it, don't you?" He asked with a polite grin. She shrugged, trying to get across that she didn't understand what he meant when he said that, "Very well, I'll tell you then. You are a very intriguing person and I find myself... Attracted to you." He grinned again and her eyes lit up. She hadn't known that she wanted to hear that so badly.

" You do? Wh-what do you mean?" She asked, "In what way?"

" Come with me and I'll show you..." And he took her by the hand and showed her towards the wood. Had he planned this all along?

" Where are we going?"

" We're going to my special place. I want to show you how important you are to me by taking you there."

They were in such a hurry that Misty hadn't even noticed that she'd forgotten her bag on the table. Only about a moment later, though, Ash climbed out from the smaller crowd, breathed deep, and looked again for his friend. He was shocked to find her Pokemon strewn out on the cafe table top and immediately helped himself to her belongings, placing them inside her pack again and looking for her. When she wasn't in sight, he almost lost hope until he looked to the ground and saw light foot prints in the dirt.

__

They headed off into the forest?! What the heck is she thinking?! Ash thought to himself and followed after them the best that he could. He never noticed the red headed, aqua eyed teenager following him.

***

She was led up a flight of wooden stairs and around the cherry bushes until the two of them had reached a small patio overlooking the gracious town. All of the figures looked like nothing but minuscule dots to her now and she could hardly tell one person from another. To say the least, she enjoyed the view. Especially the sky.

It was nearing nightfall now, just after six, the sky was grey, but the sun still shone. Obviously God had thought it only fair to let her have her time with the guy she so strongly liked. She was greatly pleased with the time they spent alone together as well. It certainly made her feel... Unique.

After all, she'd always been known as the runt of the family. Always been downsized compared to her sisters. Always mocked for not being the best dressed, or the best groomed, or the most dated, or the most experienced in the kissing range... If she were to tell her family that she was in the middle of a 'date' with an international Theatrical, let alone a very cute international Theatrical, she'd finally have gotten the better of them. She'd finally be one up on her sorry excuses for siblings.

It was a very tempting phone call away but she decided against it.

It was too enjoyable, just watching the sunset with this wonderful dream of a man. To realize just how much he thought of her. To feel the kiss of the wind right in her hair. It all just seemed so... Perfect. And there was no other person she'd rather be with right now. Except...

She looked up into the deep green eyes of the adoring man next to her. It was all just too good to be true. And it really was because, in the very back of her mind, a pulsing came that told her she was thinking of something else at the time, or, rather, someone else. She had no idea why he'd popped into her head all of the sudden. She'd never worried about him before when with another man.

And yet, now, when things seemed most serious between the two of them, he just sprung up like blossoms in June. She didn't know how to get him out of her head but she hoped that he wouldn't ruin the moment...

***

" When I find Him I swear that he'll regret what he's doing. Nobody has the right to ruin _my _life... Nobody has the right to take _my _friends away... Nobody has the right to make _my _friend fall in love with them..." Ash muttered, climbing a dust-covered set of wooden stairs. His patience was dwindling over the present matter and he could tell that someone was following him at a distance though he didn't know or care who it was anyway.

Reaching the top he saw a few pathways. One of them was larger than the other so he took that, positive that it'd lead him to where Misty and Imuru were sharing their time. It was more widely cut but he still had some problems getting through it. His anger peaking, Ash threw the over-grown branches out of the way and clambered past, almost tripping on a few roots.

Someone had obviously purposely carved this small gateway out, probably using it to get away from the public. He could only think of one person at the moment who'd have any reason to run away from the people in town. Someone who would definitely catch their eye...

__

That Dumbass, Pretty-boy Imuru... He's probably trying to seduce Misty right now! I better hurry up... And he began jumping the tree roots and brush three at once.

The figure behind him decided it easier to take the high route and so they pulled out a Pokeball and threw it into the air. Ash didn't notice, his anger clouding his Pokemon senses, and so the person figured it safe to climb on its friends back. The Pidgeot flew swiftly over the fifteen year old boy and made its way up top.

Ash wished he had someone to talk to, preferably someone who didn't have the ability to talk back and give their idea of the problem. Pikachu would do some major good right now but, unfortunately, he was back at the Hotel, sleeping his excess amounts of ketchup off. He should have known that he'd need that friend of his just when he was out cold.

And the worst part about being in this town was that nobody so far had heard of his greatness. Nobody had challenged him to a Pokemon Battle. How come Misty was getting so much attention?! Even Brock was getting more attention than him..! That couldn't be right, He was the hero! Everybody was supposed to salute the hero first, not avoid him! It wasn't fair... But then, he recalled the words that Brock had spoke...

__

" ...You've gotten pretty much every major break in everything. You hog the glory of victory matches in the Gym and outside, you always tend to the needs of others and end up getting prizes like Pokemon eggs, you-are-always-the-hero! Give someone else a shot! Misty is the most neglected person I can think of right now! Let her have a chance to do what she pleases..!" 

But now, because of him letting Misty do what she pleased, _he _was the neglected one... And he suddenly knew how it felt to her.

Like when Larvitar had hatched, when the group was leaving the Jhoto town, Ash recalled Misty giving him a 'look' because the Pokemon had taken such a liking to him but trembled at the sight of her. It must have really upset her for her to give him such a horrid face.

But then, he'd felt the same way when Misty had peeked the first look at Togepi after it hatched and, because of her pushing Him and Brock out of the way, the baby had looked to her as its mother. And after he'd been the one to find such a rarity--!

Neither the hero nor the center of attention, he stomped dejectedly forward. At least Imuru was an easy way to vent his anger...

***

" Wow, Imuru..! Look at that sunset... It's so beautiful. You don't know how many times I've wanted to be in a place like this with a person like you..." Misty sighed and leaned on the older man's shoulder. He smiled down at her and put his arm around her middle.

" I'm glad you like it. I brought you here because I was sure that you would. You know..." He began, "...You, Misty Waterflower, are so compatible with me. And I think I love you for that..." 

There was no point in denying that she liked his wording. And there was no point in denying that she felt the same way. It was strange, she hadn't noticed before now that he felt so right to her. She felt no regret at the moment for straying away from her friends in order to be with the perfect guy.

" Miss-Misty?" He asked in what sounded like an embarrassed tone, "I-I have something to ask of you..."

She looked into his bright eyes, into his flushed cheeks, and blushed, herself... It was like she all ready knew what he had to say, "...Hmmm?"

" I-I'd like to be given permission to kiss you..." He murmured and knelt his head to his neck, making it look like the ground was very interesting to him.

She didn't know what to say, no guy had ever been so formal with her. Of course, hardly any guy had ever wanted to kiss her before, either.

Not knowing of any way to word her reply, she nodded numbly and watched as his face stooped lower to her own. At that moment, a feeling like no other rushed through her and she melted into the moment, and into him...

She loved the feeling of being wanted. She'd never really felt it before but she knew now that she'd been yearning for it ever since she could remember.

Not hearing the trees behind her sway, she took no notice of the shocked face of her best friend until it was too late.

The figure that had followed after Ash stood high in the trees, just as silent as the fifteen year old companion. 

As for Misty, she had no idea what to say. She never thought that it would effect her so badly if either of her friends had caught her kissing someone. Now that Ash stood right in front of her, wearing a look that clearly stated he'd seen everything that there was to see, it was even harder to come up with an answer to the problem.

" Uh--Ash--"

" --I-I can't believe it... I'm not seeing this." He stated and shook his head, obviously trying to convince himself that it wasn't real, "--YOU JERK--!" He shouted and pointed at Imuru's miserable looking face, his resolve broken, "I-I can't believe that you kissed her--?! And-And--!" Without even finishing what he had to say, he tore back down the way he'd come, his horrible hat-hair all that Misty had seen before he disappeared completely.

She pulled away from Imuru and explained to him the major harm that they'd just accidentally caused, "I-I'm sorry but I've really gotta go and set things straight with-with Ash... I promise that I'll see you back at the Hotel..!" And with that, she flew (Metaphor) after her young accomplice.

Imuru sighed, he'd never wanted this to happen... But being busted didn't eradicate the fact that he still felt he deeply cared for the red-head, maybe even _loved _her.

Unnoticed, the figure up in the swaying trees had mysteriously vanished...

***

Before reaching town again, Ash had thrown Misty's bag to the forest floor, tempted to crush it and everything that was inside. Instead he ignored any further temptation and strode ahead, trying to forget everything he'd clearly seen that day.

He was beyond angry. Imuru had no right to kiss his best friend. He couldn't believe it, how much worse could it get?

" Kid! Hey Kid!" Came a female voice and he turned to see the brilliantly shaded orange-red haired teen running up to him.

He looked away and tried to ignore her continuous shouts. Had she forgotten his name or something? She grabbed his shoulder and he whirled around.

" God Damn--! What is it?!" He shouted at her face.

She seemed puzzled and upset at his tone and pitch but nevertheless made a nab at conversation anyway, "Hey, don't act like a stranger! Don't you know who I am?" She said in an oddly chipper voice. At least, it was odd when coming from someone who'd just got done double-crossing him.

" Sure, you're my best friend who just got done kissing another guy." She remained silent and he took that as consent to make his leave, "Goodbye." He stated simply and began to walk away.

" Look, Kid. I don't know when we became friends..." And he stopped in his tracks, "But I just wanted to know a few things..." And she saw him turn around with an expression of shock on his face.

" Let me guess..." He began, "...Rein, right..?"

***

Misty, meanwhile, was near her breaking point. She'd been looking for him for at least what felt like ten minutes and all ready, she felt the need to just collapse and break down.

Startled at her own strength of emotion towards her young friend, she leaned against an aging oak, feeling tears spring to her eyes...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: An unusual ending to this chapter, yes, but I'm very much pleased with it. If you liked it as well, review so that I start to feel all warm and fluffy inside. I hope to hear lots and lots of positive feedback. Thanx to you all!

** Note: About the Ash-being-neglected thing, yeah, that'll end later on. He and Imuru will get a little interactive with each other when the situation becomes more serious. Won't say any more to you now but a privileged few will have the ability to obtain secret info if they ask kindly and I feel like dispensing it. Any confusion, you let me know..!

****

Shout-out's, all right... What to say, who to congratulate? Well myself, naturally, but among you..? Hmmm... Let's see, shall we?

Schillok: First, I'm sorry if I got your name wrong; it's not one I see often... **Sweatdrop**... Second of all, thanks for reviewing my 'Misty-Centered-fic', which isn't exactly what I was going for but I, too, am getting tired of her being the third wheel. Also, I'd like to thank you for liking my character, Imuru. I've been told more than once (By my best friend, no less) that he should be ripped apart and thrown down. I'm glad at least someone notices that he isn't--How do you say?--Evil. But, I'll tell you know to lessen the blow, that this will be an AAMRN, not a Misty/OC fic, so if that upsets you, than feel free to drop out of the reading. And maybe I'll take a look at your work... Yes, maybe...

Amber Myst: Well, I'm thankful you read up to chapter three, yet saddened that you stopped there and didn't return to finish like you said you would. Maybe posting a new chapter will renew your interest? Anyway, try and look into the continuation, all right???

Okay, to the rest of you... Like I always say, review and maybe you'll be shouted at. In a good way. Yeah, anyway, I'm gonna repeat to you now: Don't flame me because of what happened here, all right? This whole thing will work itself out in the next chapter... Kind of... Anyway, it strengthens Ash and Misty's relationship and causes him to admit something! Something reeeaaaaaally good, I'm tell you now!!!

Anyway, thanks for looking into my work and goodbye for now friends/fans from the digits!

-- Chibi-Suiko


	8. Understanding

Miss Discovery!

By: Chibi-Suiko

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ash: 15

Misty: 16

Brock: 19

Imuru: 17

Evette: 20

Mr. Gerou: 31

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Last Time on Miss Discovery!: Being led away from the battle scene by the guy who'd supposedly double-crossed her was not Misty's idea of comforting. Just because he happened to save her neck in assisting her Double-Battle didn't mean that what he'd done was forgiven, right? Unfortunately, she was led towards the edge of town, where her doubts began to eat away at her, while Ash moved ever closer, trying to find them, his assumption that they shouldn't be alone lest their teenage hormones get the better of them. She heard all of the answers that she needed from Imuru and then, as though the stormy sky had nothing on her parade, the young man had flat-out told her that he found himself attracted to her. This increasing her hopes of a future relationship, he led her into the wood and showed her a place where all romantics felt the moment creeping up on them. Meanwhile, Ash happened upon Misty's bag at the Cafe and her footprints on the ground and followed behind them. He noticed that he was being followed but took no action as to stop it. His anger had all ready risen to the boiling point, but upon reaching his destination, where he came across his best friend and the 'Pretty-Boy' kissing, he had lost all trust in the situation. Upon being caught mouth-to-mouth with the handsome guy, Misty trailed after her best friend, the initiative to apologize to her friend and point out to him that he shouldn't feel so distressed too great to ignore. Heading into town, Ash happened upon the person who'd been following him the entire time only to see that it was Misty, herself--! He knows now, though, that it's Rein, and he's willing to have a conversation with the run-away Theatric, in order to catch her up on the entirely confusing plot of this insane authors fiction...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

***

****

Chapter Eight: Understanding

***

Rein nodded and they turned to each other, beginning what was promised to be a very important discussion.

***

Misty, meanwhile, was near her breaking point. She'd been looking for him for at least what felt like ten minutes and all ready, she felt the need to just collapse and break down.

Startled at her own strength of emotion towards her young friend, she leaned against an aging oak, feeling tears spring to her eyes...

***

"What was your first question..?" Ash asked and looked out the small Bistro window to the clouding sky. He could all ready see small droplets fall to the ground and, almost immediately, felt sympathy for Misty, who he was sure would be searching out there for him at that very moment. But it didn't matter now, he'd finally found some way to know the truth, or, at least, the parts that this girl knew.

"I want to know who she was... That twin, I mean..." Rein repeated and Ash looked into her eyes. Could it be possible? Their similarities were too much to be a coincidence, weren't they? Could they maybe be related and not even know it?

"Yeah, sure..." He wasn't very fond of Misty being referred to as this young girls _twin_. It was almost like She'd been calling her a carbon copy made to suit everyone's needs so that she wasn't relevant to them all, "Her name is Misty Waterflower... She's been a friend of mine for over six years. She's tempermental, aggressive, humorous, and a good person. If you didn't catch on by the last name reference, she's related to the Waterflower sisters of Cerulean City. She starred in The Mermaid Play for the first show. She'd rightfully be the Gym Leader accept that she wanted to travel and become The Greatest Water Master. She's competed in tournaments such as the Kanto Princess Festival, which she won, and the Jhoto Water Cup, which she came in Third (A/N: At least that's what I see... She beat Ash, lost against that one woman, who lost against that guy, who won... That means she was the third placed victory, right?)--"

"Whoa, Kid. I didn't ask for the Girl's Life Story... Geez..." Rein muttered, "Now why was my Ex, Imuru, spending so much 'Cozy Time' with her?" When he didn't instantly reply, she stated, "...Oh, for goodness sake, Kid! I'm not gonna murder the Damned girl!"

His attitude uplifted, he continued, "It seems that he's taken a liking to my friend. And the worst part about this deal is that, obviously, she feels the same way to have kissed him. They hardly know anything about each other and yet, there they were, spending every waking minute with each other. It's so weird because I always get told that she and I would be perfect for one another--!" Ash said but was interrupted again.

"--Okay, okay. I get it, you don't understand why they fell for each other when they hardly know the other. The thing is, Kid--"

"--Ash. My name is Ashton Satoshi Ketchum. Get that straight." He said angrily. He was fifteen, after all, he wasn't a 'Kid' anymore.

"--Ash. The thing is, Ash, that you don't have to actually know one another to fall in love. That's what people call it, actually, when you fall for somebody without even having to know who they are exactly. They call it love." She ended and he suddenly felt worse for some unknown reason, " Now, how exactly did you meet him?"

"Well, really, Misty had no idea who he was at first glance. We just happened to wander into town and she was yanked into a crowd of screaming fans. As far as I can gather, while my other friend and I were finding out about you and... _Him_... by looking at that billboard by the tailors shop, your Ex-_Man _came and helped her out of the crowd and pulled her away from the public. I followed them into an alley and he said that if we came to stay with him at his Hotel then he'd give us free room and board. He said that he had a favor to ask Misty." Ash scoffed then, bowing his head to the side of him at the floor, "You have no idea how badly I wanted to just pull everyone away and continue past here..."

"He-He had a favor for that girl?" Rein said in a depressed and confused tone.

"Y-Yeah... That was when he asked her to take your place in next weeks shows until you got back. He only wanted to help you but..." And Ash suddenly realized that what he said was true. He wasn't trying to ruin his life. It wasn't his fault that he'd fallen completely for his best friend. And it was no mistake on her part for doing the same thing... But it still seemed inappropriate to him that they'd just kiss then, "...But, in a way, it seemed to damage your name. Misty's been going through a lot for you. She's tried to do signings and rehearsal to learn the lines and the actions and to bring every part of the script to life. She's been working really hard to give you a good name. Especially since the shows are so close to opening. She didn't have much time to rehearse like you did..."

Rein was silent for a moment but Ash was sure that he'd seen another one of those depressing grins on her face. Her eyes were glittering, as though she were going to cry. He could almost smell the salt of the tears.

"Yes, I suppose, then, that it is for the best. They seem so-so perfect for each other. Can you tell me how she's doing? Where they're rehearsing? I-I want to watch and see how the smallest of the beautiful Waterflower Sisters is doing in holding up my reputation..." 

Ash was shocked in hearing Rein call Misty 'Beautiful'. Though, in thought, she could have just said that because she'd also be referring to herself in that they both looked exactly alike. Yet, He was almost thinking to himself that, at that very moment, it couldn't have been more true.

He looked to the sky and saw nothing but misty rain pouring from its depths. He turned back to the girl in front of him. He wasn't rude enough to drop the conversation right as she'd asked for more answers but he'd have to make it quick in order to find Misty in such an endless gale.

"I don't know much but I _will _find it out for you..." He began.

***

Misty came to a halt as her resolve came crashing down on her. It was bitter cold out, the rain making it feel like she wore nothing over her bare skin. She'd been looking for over a half hour but there was still no sign of him. It was hard for her to travel very fast when the wind was continuously pushing her back.

Putting that aside, she tried to recollect herself in order to keep searching. Could he have possibly gone back to the Hotel? Could he be wandering around in this weather, just like her? Could he have maybe pulled Brock away from that Evette-Woman and dragged him out of town, leaving her behind?

... Somehow, that didn't seem very Ash-like of him. She sighed, then he must still be around. She moved ahead, trying to forget that look of absolute disgust and hatred on his face at the sight of her in Imuru's arms. She didn't know why it mattered so much. Sure, it wasn't exactly fun to be caught kissing the guy but it wasn't like she was double-crossing him! She'd never really given Ash's feelings a thought, though, on the subject.

But did it matter? 

It was her life and if she chose to like Imuru then nothing, especially her friend of six years, should have the ability to stand in her way. But, nevertheless, he deserved an apology, even if she felt that she shouldn't be the one to give it. Somehow, it seemed right that she get one as well.

"But first things first... Gotta find the guy..." And she ran through the ever-darkening weather, calling for her friend.

It was only a couple minutes later that she came across her bag strewn about on the ground. In all of the confusing mess, she'd forgotten about it. But that didn't seem to count for why it was here in the wood. She put all of her things back inside and looked in the direction of town. Had he gone back?

She turned towards the entrance and shoved all of the branches out of her way as she crossed the threshold.

***

"As far as I know, the two of them have been practicing in a huge cathedral--" Ash began.

"--The one that Imuru and I were going to post our shows at." Rein interrupted, "Yeah, I guess that would make it easier for her. She'd be in one Hell of a shock if she saw the hundreds upon hundreds of seats on opening night and not a second before. Though, if what you say is true, the Cerulean Gym puts up quite a hold as well. I'm sure she's atleast a little familiar with the procedure."

"A little, yes, but her sisters have always tended to hog the glory." Ash seethed, "I'm sure that she's doing nothing to sabotage your reputation. I'm positive that she's doing the best that she can..."

"How do you know where they study to begin with? I'm sure that Imuru wouldn't want you there because he hates distraction. Who told you, your friend?"

"Well, no... Actually it was that agent of his, Mr. Gerou." Ash shrugged his shoulders, "Very big guy, cool, letting me know where they were. But at the same time I thought that he was a little creepy."

"You felt that too?" Rein asked in an appalled sort of way. Ash looked to her.

"Yeah, why? Is that normal?"

"Let's put it this way, you'd never want to get on his bad side..." She began and he could feel a story coming on, "Don't worry, this is nothing frivolous, I wouldn't waste you time on things that didn't matter. This is something that you should-and would probably like to-know. This is the main purpose for my running off...

"Imuru and I began dating two years ago. We were mainly starting the whole thing because of the publicity. We knew that our romantic pleasures would, to the fans, be great promotion. And so it began. After a while we started to think of ourselves in a more romantic way and so the plot was changed into reality. Every once and a while I'd want to escape, act a little ambitious and impractical. It was so hard trying to be one of the perfect couple, you could say. I can tell you now that I did happen to get into a lot of trouble for what I did. Imuru always enjoyed a good laugh out of it though, so I thought it was all right. At least, in the beginning. My main problem was snooping. I've always thought that if I didn't become a star, I'd like to serve in the CSI... I'm pretty good at picking up scoops. This led to a crisis that I felt I wasn't ready to face. A crisis and a truth...

"I was moseying around on my day off, just cause I needed a break. I was walking along the top floor when I heard this familiar voice... It was strange because whoever it was, was speaking in a low hurried tone. I listened in and-sure enough-I'd heard of a scandal. It was almost too much to believe when the conversation was over... The person who'd been planning all sorts of horrible things was Him, Mr. Gerou. But there was no evident proof and so nobody chose to believe me. I called a staff meeting with the authorities and before it began, told Imuru what I'd thought. It was definitely something that he'd chosen not to laugh about.

"After the call had ended with Him getting off the hook because of my lack of substantiation, Imuru had pulled me to the side and told me of his disappointment. That was when he decided to end everything. I knew that my superstitious side wasn't enough to convince him that I was right about his agent and he didn't listen anyway. In the end, I ran for it. I got away so that I could think. Try and find out what that guy was up to. And, even today, I still have no clue...

"But that doesn't mean that I'm not afraid for him, for Imuru. And for your friend, Misty was it? I'm afraid that she may have been pulled into this whole thing. And now she might not be able to get out. I can't say anything for certain now, because I need more facts. I'd keep an eye on your friend, and on yourself. Be positive that if she or anyone comes upon any strange notices, they let you know of them so that you can report them to me. I'm pretty sure that Mr. Gerou moved right on in once I left..."

Ash had been silent through the whole story. He'd never thought that he'd be caught in this type of a conspiracy before! And with his best friend in the middle of it!

"So-uh--" He began but, again, she interrupted.

"--This conversation is over for now. Meet me again the day after tomorrow right here at four o'clock in the afternoon to discuss anymore information you may have found. If worse comes to worse, bring your friend. I'm sure you have to go locate her now. Don't want to keep you from her too long..." She smiled and got up to leave.

"Well-Wait!" Ash shouted and turned in his seat, "Aren't you going to go to Imuru and at least tell him that you're back?!"

"No..." She said sadly, "I feel that it's better to stay in the background at the moment..."

"Huh? Why don't you want to let him know that you're back?! I can tell that you still care for the guy!" Ash yelled half-angrily.

"...Yes, I suppose that I do..." She concluded after a moment, "But, it is hard to be around somebody that you can't have, isn't it..?" And without waiting for him to reply, she walked off. Ash followed after her but she had merely disappeared into the crowd, leaving him to be soaked in the rainfall.

Without thinking, he headed in the direction of the Hotel. He couldn't stand to be out in that weather in the mood that he was in. Reins' last words kept rattling over and over in his head and they didn't make him feel any better.

__

"But, it is hard to be around somebody that you can't have, isn't it..?" 

He tried to ignore it but he could tell that he'd be hearing it over and over for at least the next couple of days...

***

Misty had, herself, returned to the Hotel and was currently drying her hair off with a towel. It was so frustrating at the moment. Life for her seemed to turn upside down in a matter of seconds just because of her friend and her position in the former matter.

She was stepping down the main staircase to head into the kitchen for a drink when Ash came tumbling through the front door, shaking his head in a dog-like way. She laughed slightly, which she felt that she really needed to do right then, and protected herself by placing the towel in front of her body.

"Stop it, Ash! Get a hair dryer or something!" She shouted and he looked up, not even noticing that she was there to begin with.

"Oh-uh-Misty..." He began embarrassedly. It was so hard to talk to her now.

She seemed to feel the same way, "Yeah... I was looking everywhere for you out there... Where were you..?" After he shook his head without replying, she continued, "Listen, I'm sorry for being caught kissing Imuru. If I'd known that you were going to follow me everywhere then..." She broke off, then continued, "Why did you follow me anyway?!"

"Well, you see... As hard as it is to believe, I was worried about you and all. So I went to Mr. Gerou and he told me that you and Imuru were rehearsing at--"

"Oh, I get it... No need to say anything more." She said and continued to ask, "So, you're calling him by his first name now?"

"Just in certain decency and respect. In light of recent events, I guess that he came to bring pride to his own name. At least, when I say it anyway. I still feel awkward about you and him kissing and all--"

"Well, how do you expect that we make it work--?"

"--Don't do it..." He murmured and after a 'look' from her, "..._Please_. At least not until Brock and I have left and you and Imuru are a happy couple."

"Huh?!" She asked.

"You know... I can tell that you like the guy so I'm sure that you'd rather be here than traveling constantly with us, right?" She didn't reply, "...See?"

"Yeah, maybe I do like him. But I'm not in the position to say that we can date so freely. Remember, he still has Rein. I'm only filling in for her until the end of this week. It really doesn't matter that I want to go out with him more, or that I want him to let me work with him longer because he all ready has a partner to keep going with him..."

"Yeah, well, still... Can you at least promise that there will me no more kissing, no matter what the position that you're in, no matter the place, the time, the--Anything--?!" He asked pleadingly.

"Is it me or do you sound just a tad bit jealous?" She smirked at him but found no trace of denial on his face a moment later.

"I-I... Don't really know..." He said in a deadly calm voice. It shocked her. Normally he'd give anything to shut her up when she acted this way, "Just... Promise me, okay?" He felt so determined to get her to agree to the stakes.

Again, Reins words echoed through his numbing head...

__

"But, it is hard to be around somebody that you can't have, isn't it..?" 

It was hard to say 'Yes' to something that complicated. She could say that she'd try, sure, but what if Imuru wasn't okay with that? Unfortunately, in order to stay on good terms with her friend, and with herself, she'd have to go along with it. She'd just have to explain to Imuru later about the situation.

" Ash?" She asked and he finally looked at her, "I hereby promise that I will not let Imuru touch me in any romantic way." And they smiled, Misty somewhat rather reluctantly, before continuing into the kitchen together.

Something told them that things were going to be fine at the moment. But they were both breaking down, slowly, piece by piece, in order to find what they really wanted...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: This chapter is over. Don't think that things are so easily forgiven either. There will be a later scene where the last straw will be tugged and pulled completely apart. Anyway, if this chapter has appealed to you in any way possible, then let me know so I can post another and brag about my fantastic skill--!

And, um, about Ash's admittance to maybe, possibly feeling envious, I thought that was one of my best idea's because, though the author's may have him feeling a little jealous towards Misty and her relationships, you know, _inside_, they've never had him actually confess it to anyone so it was something a little different.

**Note: Ash refuses to tell anyone about his meeting Rein because he feels that she doesn't want anybody to know, not just Imuru alone...

****

**Sniff, sniffle** T-Thank you, thank you to all of those who've reviewed my fic. You've all been a big help! I never would've reached/broken my record if it weren't for you. **Sniff** You're all so sweet and kind. There are no words I could use to describe my gratefulness so just take this measly update and be on your way... No shout-outs this time. I prefer to flip off the names of all those who were **Sniff** kind enough to review this... **Sigh** Well, here we go:

Car

Rosie Rubix

Uranasu

getfuzzyfan90

Darkness4ever_fades

****

akmw4eva

Chibimatchmaker

Rae8

KawaiiCherryBlossom

Amber Myst

Deja Know I Been Lookin For Vu

Schillok

JAMO

qtloveskittles

jessie

Spiraea Kozak

Maria

Kasumi Yawa

GoThBaRbIe

Satan'sAdvocate

Midnight_Mist

Twin-Dragon

AND...

Crystal Mew

Thanks to you all. This chapter is dedicated to the reviews you've given me and the kindness that you've shown. I'll be more than willing to chat with ya, send me an email! IM me! I don't care! (.^_^.)

Until next time! Be sure to keep on reviewing for continuation!

-- Chibi-Suiko


	9. Suspicion

Miss Discovery!

By: Chibi-Suiko

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ash: 15

Misty: 16

Brock: 19

Imuru: 17

Evette: 20

Mr. Gerou: 31

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Last Time on Miss discovery!: Ash and Rein were found alone (Actually, they _weren't _found alone... But they _were _alone...), discussing many of the happenings that had been taking place during the groups stay with the handsome star, Imuru. As the subject turned to Mr. Gerou, Ash found out that he'd been caught before, planning a conspiracy behind the couples' backs. This had lead up to the infamous disappearance of Rein, who now suspects that he's luring in Misty to replace her. This meaning that Misty is trapped without even knowing anything about it, Ash has decided that, out of respect, he'll stay and watch out for them all until the truth is revealed. Upon reaching the front door to Imuru's estate, Ash ran across Misty and they both stood still long enough to have a conversation over the developing relationship between her and her Co-Star. Misty has now promised not to let Imuru touch her in any romantic way (Meaning kissing, I'm not perverted). But she's all ready begun to find that a difficult promise to keep, especially since Imuru still knows nothing about it... And the matter just keeps eating at her... And Ash has some thinking of his own to do about his and Misty's friendship.

***

****

Chapter Nine: Suspicion

***

Something told them that things were going to be fine at the moment. But they were both breaking down, slowly, piece by piece, in order to find what they really wanted...

***

Later, Imuru was found knocking at Mr. Gerou's door. There was a scurrying inside and then the poorly rushed agent opened to let him in. The young Theatric pushed his way through and before shutting the door, was heard speaking in an ominous voice...

" I think that we have a problem..." He murmured.

Just at that moment, Ash was heading up the stairs in order to check up on his young friend, Pikachu, but halted when he heard the tone in the man's voice.

__

That sounded like Imuru... Ash thought and turned towards the managers door, _What's he doing with Mr. Gerou..? _Without even waiting for an answer to his own question, Ash hopped the last few steps and advanced on the hollow wooden door. If he was quiet enough, he'd be able to hear the conversation _through _it...

" What is it, Young Master?" Came the dried tone of the older being.

" It's Misty--"

At this, Ash drew his head away. What was wrong with his friend? What about her bothered him so much that he went to talk to Mr. Gerou about it above all other people? Quickly, he placed his head back to the edge of the door, being as he'd heard Imuru continue.

" --It's just that--She's so wonderful and talented and beautiful and... Perfect. She's everything I could ask for and yet..." He didn't continue.

Ash's expression saddened. He thought that she was perfect. Misty would've taken that as much more of a compliment than _He'd _ever given her. He remembered all of the stupid names now that he'd thought of her as, just before reaching town he'd denied her being a 'lady'. It was strange, really, because none of that seemed to fit her now. In fact, all that Imuru had said, had been true. Ash had just never noticed it until now.

__

Come on... What else--?! Don't just lose it like that..! What else..?! Ash pleaded into the wood and barely contained himself as he began to feel the urge to knock his head against it.

" --And yet... I keep thinking of--" Again, he was cut off. Or rather, Ash was, because next moment someone called out to him and he was forced to withdraw his head from its spot again.

" Ash? What're you doing there?" Came Misty's tired voice from down the hall. A few footsteps later, she was by his side and wearing a glowering and, at the same time, wondrous expression, "What're you up to?"

" Shhh--!" Ash said and waited, but nothing else was heard from inside, meaning that they were left unheard. Misty took a spot next to him in her pajama's and put her confused head next to his, against the door.

She'd been so exhausted from searching out in the horrible weather for him that she'd gone to bed and taken a nap. Ash hadn't had the heart, or the courage, to tell her that he'd been inside the entire time (She'd kill him!)...

Ash blushed. He didn't know why but being this close to her was making him extremely nervous. He was lucky that they were supposed to be silent because he'd have no idea what to say to her anyway. He was also rather apprehensive about the whole situation because inside, they were discussing _her _anyhow.

" --I can't stop thinking of... Rein--" It was Misty's turn to draw her head away and Ash was startled to see her eyes tearing up, "... I know I don't think of her romantically anymore, in fact, I don't know how I think of her and for her memory to be disrupting My and Misty's relationship... I don't know. I just wish that there were some way to convince Misty to stay so that I could make her realize that I do care for her, not who it is she looks like..." Misty got to her feet and began to walk down the hall. Ash wasn't sure if she was thankful of Imuru's words or rather hurt.

In any case, he stayed where he was for a moment longer, "...Oh, I think I can find a way..." Came the cold tone of Mr. Gerou's drawl.

Ash's mind reeling, he vowed not to let Misty near Mr. Gerou if he could help it. He jumped to his feet and headed into his room. Had he been there a moment longer, he'd have heard Imuru's complaints about the agents unsaid motives...

***

Two days later, Misty wasn't about to let up on her studies for the production. Quite the contrary, Ash had seen her working harder than ever to get her lines correct, heard her reading them to herself back in her room, and he would know because, true to his word, he'd not left her unattended when Gerou was inhabiting the same area.

It was actually quite terrifying because Misty would get so distracted by glancing into that pissed looking expression that he was sending on stage, just because the old man was near her. In the end, it had become so unnerving that Misty had sent him to the back of the theatre, after throwing her script at him, so that his face would be too hard to read and she wouldn't have to worry that he was giving somebody murder stares.

Ash was laying against the back of his seat, leaning so that his head faced the highest of the stands and he almost fell off, or shouted--Rein was standing there. She'd obviously wanted to be somewhere unnoticed and up in the back seemed to be the best position. She noticed him staring obscenely at her and waved. He couldn't tell if she was smiling or frowning, but nevertheless, he waved back as quickly as he could, so as not to be noticed.

It was then that he remembered, he was supposed to meet her again today to discuss the happenings over their stay. Trying to get that off his mind at the moment, he looked up onstage and saw Mr. Gerou muttering to Misty. Of course, being where he was, Ash couldn't make out what was being said.

He jumped to his feet just as Gerou announced, "All right, rehearsal's over..!" And he started towards the door, beckoning Misty forward.

Ash ran over to her, remembering what Rein had said about 'Worse coming to worst' and nothing seemed worse at the moment than Misty alone with that 'Creep'! He reached her just in time and began to pull her in another direction.

" Ash, what is up with you?! Let go of me!" She shouted but Ash didn't reply. No reason to get hit, right?

Unfortunately, Misty didn't feel the same way and so, two seconds later, he was found with a large lump on his head.

" Now what is up with you?! What's the big deal with dragging me away from the exit--?!"

" One of the exits... I don't feel comfortable with you being alone around that guy--!" He pointed at Mr. Gerou.

" What, do you think he's a pervert or something?" She laughed but Ash suddenly had a head full of horrible thoughts, "Don't worry! I mean we only--! Hey! How do you know I'm going with him?! Were you spying or something?!"

" No. All I'm saying is I know that guy can't be trusted!"

" That's exactly what you said about Imuru and now you have a sense of respect for him! Maybe you can learn to do the same thing for Gerou! He's only trying to help me!"

" Excuse me? What're you talking about, you don't need help!" Ash shouted at her (A/N: Or does she..?).

" Well, he thinks that there's something troubling me and it's holding back my true extent of talent. He just wants to talk to me so that we can get it cleared up and I won't have to worry about it during the production!"

He scoffed hot-headedly in reply. She turned on her heel and hurried off. Ash looked up into the highest of the stands but Rein had disappeared (A/N: She's pretty good at that, isn't she?). Glancing at his watch, Ash saw that it was nearly four o'clock. He was going to be late!

Stumbling towards the door, Ash didn't see Imuru until it was too late. He hit the ground and Imuru took the chance to ask him what had been going on moments before.

" What were you and Misty doing--?" He said politely, holding out a hand to help the kid up.

" --Look pal! Just 'cause I respect you for my friends sake and all, doesn't mean that we have to get all buddy-buddy--!" Taking a look at the unexpected help, he grinned embarrassedly, "Oh, eh, sorry 'bout that... I'm worried because she's going to talk to that manager of yours and--"

" --What?!" Imuru interjected seriously, "She went to talk with him? That's not good at all. I'll take care of it..." And he rushed off, leaving Ash on the floor.

" --Hey! I'm taking that apology back, you jerk!" And he came to his feet, taking another look at his watch.

It was _after _four. Now he _was _late.

***

Misty followed the older man back over to the estate and watched him enter the place before holding the door open for her like a gentleman. How many times did she get this on the road? As she walked by him, she gave him a criticizing expression which he caught sight of.

" Excuse me, is there something wrong Miss Waterflower?" He asked with a smile that seemed more like a twisted smirk to her.

" Oh, no... Just thinking how rare it is to be treated like this when I'm traveling with the guys..." And she headed up the stairs.

" You know... The road should be no place for a woman of your standards. I'd think that you'd be living a life of raw rewards, living in such a beautiful part of Kanto. I hear the sea in Cerulean is so breathless this time of year." And he smiled again, "It makes me wonder what a lovely person like yourself would want to give up so badly that you'd run away from all that?"

" Oh, well, there's really nothing given up. I happen to like traveling with the guys--! For the most part anyway..." And she drew a deep breath as they reached his office and entered, "...It is kind of hard on a girl but, if I'd met a place that was just right then I'd have taken it all ready..."

" What's wrong with right here? This town has some great benefits, as do the others that we travel too. I'm sure that you'd feel right at home with your bright future and the fans and _Imuru_..." Misty's heart seemed to stop at the sound of his name but she answered as if it didn't faze her.

" There really isn't anything wrong with this place. It's more about me, I guess. Ash and Brock have become so close that they're like brothers. And I wouldn't want to give that up unless I really had no choice. They're like family to me and so I try to be one of them."

" Ah, but the thing is with you, Madam, that I can tell you're not. You really are fooling yourself, trying to behave so very unlike what you are. If you were to stay here, that could easily change. If you stayed here, you could act how you want, when you want, wherever you want... And nobody would give a care."

" But, you see, I kind of want people to care. It's pretty cool when you blend in so perfectly with everyone. I've gotten so used to it that to be myself would mean I'm not being myself." It was then that a thought crossed her mind, "Tell me, are you trying to get me to stay here with you people?"

He shook his head with a snigger, "Yes, _trying _would be the word because I'm obviously not doing a very good job. But, in respect only, I think that your potential would reach its fullest only if you had the proper necessities. And Master Imuru would have no way of containing his enthusiasm on the matter... He really does love you, you see? And all he wants is for you to feel the same about him."

" But--What about Rein..?" This whole discussion was getting so confusing that her head was swimming.

" Ah, Rein. Yes, that is much of a challenge. But I have a feeling that we won't have anything to worry about. You see, on my desk is a contract. It's a breaching clause that states, by inscription, Rein will be permanently expelled from acting with this company. Fortunately, even if your handwriting is only partially similar, you will pass under her signature. It would be so entirely easy for you to ease your way into the world of stars after forging her--"

" --Whoa, hold it! You want me to what?!" Misty hollered, "Forge Reins signature?! I-I don't think so! I care for Imuru, yeah, but not nearly so much as to do that or anything like it! I don't know this girl, I don't know if I ever will, and I don't feel that I especially like her, but I still feel that it's wrong to be doing something this-this illegal! That's what it is! We could get in big trouble!"

" ...And..?"

" --With the law! Come on, Man! You're-like-forty years old! You should know what I'm getting into by doing this!"

" Well, I suppose that you're right. But, in time, should you change your mind, you'll know where to find me. There is, after all, no need to rush things, now is there?" And he smirked as she forced herself to shake her head, "...Now, on to topic number two! I noticed that over the last couple days, your spirit for the art has dwindled. I'm here to listen so please tell me what the matter is. I feel that I've not truly known you till I've known your secrets..." He saw her giving him a dangerous look, "--Within reason, of course..!"

Misty hadn't wanted to tell him, she hadn't even found a way to tell Imuru yet...

She'd made sure that on no circumstances were there any problems with the script and she'd evaded any near-face contact with her-uh-_boyfriend_. But soon, she felt every worry over the matter slipping from her mouth like she'd placed butter in it in order to keep it moving. And it did the job well because she didn't stop talking until all was finished.

She'd sworn to keep this promise with her best friend, and since friendship was among one of the most important values in her life, she had to stay in order.

" ...And now I'm having so much trouble trying to keep my word..! I don't have any idea what to do!" She cried ten minutes later, placing her head in her hands and nearly sobbing right into them.

" Oh, so there's a problem in paradise is there?" Gerou commented and though Misty didn't quite understand what he meant, she only nodded, "Yes, well, these things happen and it is during these times that you find who your real friends are."

" W-what do you mean..?" Misty mumbled and looked into those deep steel gray eyes. She didn't like the look he was giving her. It was like he was sucking her in.

" If the fellow is truly your friend then should he not try and give you what makes you happy? And what makes you happy at the moment is being with Imuru, yes?" She nodded again, "Don't you think it unfair that he can't accept giving you what you want? Doesn't it make you think that he's only trying to keep you unhappy?"

" At first I though that... But it's my friend Ash that we're talking about... He can't stand to see anybody he knows or doesn't know unhappy. Believe me, I know this from personal experience..." And he saw her eyes light up in memory.

Clearing his throat, he got her attention back, "But still, maybe this is a deeper case than he's willing to admit... I'd confront him about it but if you'd rather not..." After seeing her shake her head formidably, he turned back to his desk, "Hmmm, well, if it suits you to be without--"

Suddenly the door burst open and Imuru hurled himself inside rather obstructingly, looking from Misty to Mr. Gerou, "--All right, Daz (A/N: I've decided that that'll be his first name, nickname)! What's the meaning of this?! Why did you call Misty in here? To discuss her future by trying to force her to stay here?!" He pulled Misty up from her seat and over to the door, "Listen--! I don't want any more trouble with any of my guests, therefore leave them all to themselves unless they ask for you!" And he left the room before even hearing the agent speak.

Daz laughed dryly, listening to Misty's consoling cry outside, the child was asking him if he'd be all right.

" That was so cute. Young love, how I lived for those days..." He growled, his hand curling well enough to crush the copy of the script in his hand, "...And how I despised them afterward... The little blossoms will be crushed no matter what it takes... Under _my _foot, they will die..." He looked to the crumpled papers, "However, there is one way they can ruin this for themselves... Let the production go on, let them continue to enjoy the days that pass... For when I'm done with them, they shall need so much more than an apology to get back on decent terms..." And he laughed again as he turned to his laptop, beginning to type what looked like a revised copy of the script.

***

Ash threw himself through the front door of the small Bistro he'd first talked to Rein in and clambered onto the seat at the table she sat at. His breath was strained, he'd had to rush in order not to feel foolish by being along the lines of _'fashionably late'_.

She giggled a bit and got up to help him into his seat but then turned quite serious as she went back to her own. Something had obviously come up for him to be held back fifteen minutes, the crowds weren't that thick...

" So what happened?" She asked urgently.

" I believe that you were right about Gerou. He took Misty with him in order to 'talk'." She interrupted by slamming her hands on the table.

" I was right, he moved right on in during my absence... I'm sorry Kid--Ash--but I think your friend may be too sucked in by now. It may be too late..." She saw Ash with his watchful eye, "Be warned, expect anything now... How come you didn't bring her, I told you if worse came to worst..."

" She wouldn't just let me drag her here without a fight or a reason. She pounded me before I could even lead her out the door..."

" Shit... She's so much like me and yet at the same time I'd never be able to tell... I expect that Imuru did try to help her, though... He's just that way..."

" Yeah... Listen, about your man..." Ash began and he put on just as serious a face as the young woman, "Do you think that he might be in on this whole deal..?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Okay, not one of my best chapters but you can look forward to the next one soon. As long as I've got ideas and the time, you can probably expect at least one chapter per week. Now, that's not a promise but I'm going to try because I, just like you, know how authors may be with continuing these things. I'll start one and put-like-six chapters up within the first few weeks and then, suddenly I'm not interested anymore. And I apologize for that but I just have so many stories popping into my head and you can guess what the majority of them are for... ^_^!

That means that, no matter what, you can look forward to new hot surprises later on in my amateurish career! Keep in touch by e-mail or review so that I know that this story is a keeper, not only to myself but to the dedicated fan like you as well...

Thanx--!

****

Okay, shout-outs, shout-outs... I suppose I'll give a couple, seeing as I've got so many adoring fans who've gotten me where I am today. I thank you all but I'm afraid I'm only going to post 2 individual responses here. But that doesn't meant that you're not important! Keep reviewing and thanks for all of the positive feedback!

Chibimatchmaker: First off, I'm glad my email helped you when you needed it. I like helping people, makes Chibi feel good; ya know? (And yes, I talk about myself in third-person a lot. But that doesn't make me officially senile, does it..?) Anyway, I'm glad you saw fit to review again and thanks for reassuring me that I won't lose you as a fan, at least, not for this fic. I think people are finally starting to take me seriously enough!

Sabrina: You really think so? You actually think that this is one of the best fics on the site? Why, I thank you! I'm proud of myself for how far I've gotten but I'm pleased to know that others are starting to recognize me now, as well!

For those who may have questions, email me. I'll tell you now that I'm going for 17-18 chapters on this one so, if you ask me about that, don't expect a reply. I know that sounds pretty strict and all but, you all should know how to read; am I right?

That's all for now my friends/fans from the net! Feel free to review and expect more within a week!

--Chibi (.^_^.)

PS: Oh, yeah... There's gonna be a treat for all you AAMRN fans in parts 11-12. It's all ready typed up, just like chapters 10-13. Believe me, you'll like it. Keep checking and look forward to **Lingering Parts 1 and 2, AAMRN Interlude**! Okay, no more hinting for now, just keep an eye out...


	10. Intrusion

Miss Discovery!

By: Chibi-Suiko

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ash: 15

Misty: 16

Brock: 19

Imuru: 17

Evette: 20

Mr. Gerou: 31

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Last time on Miss Discovery!: Ash and Misty overheard a significant conversation between Mr. Gerou and Imuru, leading Ash to believe that maybe they both have something to do with all of the ruckus taking place at the estate. Misty's doubts have supposedly dragged her on-stage skill level down, which Gerou takes as opportunity to talk to her about. Leaving the rescuing to Imuru (Who Ash is truly suspicious of at the moment), the hat-haired teen headed off to the same Bistro of two days ago, where he and Rein had agreed to meet. The kids have started their second private discussion just as Misty was almost hassled into signing a breaching contract signaling Reins departure from the acting profession. Lucky for her, a while later, Imuru jumped onto the scene and pulled her away, warning his agent that if his friends continued to be conducted aggravatedly in his presence, he'd be dropped. Meanwhile, the others' conversation has now turned to Imuru where Ash has posed a disturbing question. Could the handsome actor that his older friend has become so attracted to be a part of the entire mess--?

***

****

Chapter Ten: Intrusion

***

__

" Yeah... Listen, about your man..." Ash began and he put on just as serious a face as the young woman, "Do you think that he might be in on this whole deal..?"

Rein stared at him, as though she was trying hard to process the thought just passed onto her. Ash stared at her determinedly, hoping that she wouldn't take the whole idea as a joke. Unfortunately, she didn't.

" Excuse me? Are you trying to say that Imuru, whose not my man thank you, has something to do with this?" Not only did she believe him, she was deeply insulted. 

Ash didn't exactly know how to explain his theory but he knew that if he didn't, Rein would help him force it from his throat.

" I mean... I just keep seeing him in compromising situations and he seems so into Misty that he might be willing to do anything to make her stay... I don't know, maybe..." Rein was looking at him as though she didn't know what to believe.

" What type of compromising situations are we talking about here?" She asked.

" Well... There have been some good ones and all... But I've overheard him talking to that Gerou guy about how he'd like to show Misty how he likes her for her and not because she looks like you... I hope that you don't take that personally or anything..!" He added cautiously.

She didn't say or do anything. Was this one of those touchy feminine subjects that Misty always got so upset about?

***

" So what exactly did he say to you?" Imuru asked as he and Misty continued to share their late lunch together, "Did you tell him anything that may have sounded a bit strange..?" She didn't quite understand what he meant at first but then it clicked.

What unusual news did she mention to Gerou?

" You almost sound as if you don't trust him..." She said in almost a whisper.

" Well... It's not that but, well, with Rein's little escapade a few weeks back... You never know..." Though the name struck a serious cord with her, Misty didn't let the mention bother her... That much.

" Are you saying that you _did _believe her accusation?" She asked and looked at him closely, trying to decipher anything that might point out a definite 'Yes'. There was nothing. Was that supposed to reassure her, though, or not?

" I... I'm not sure. At first I didn't but ever since you've shown up, he's been acting rather strangely, But he had a great resume, and he's been doing very well on his job. That's why, at first, when she said anything, I didn't believe her. He was just so good at what he did--! I didn't want to think that anything bad would come of him..."

Misty, who'd reached for a drink of her soda, suddenly dropped her cup. It fell to the shining wooden floor as she stared ahead in shock. Imuru, thinking that she'd maybe seen something strange, turned, but nothing was there.

She unexpectedly moaned and leaned her head on the table, her hand draping across her brow as she thought about her strange dream the first night, the phone call... Was something really going on..?

" Misty, are you all right? Should I get you something else to drink? Do you need help--?!" Imuru panicked as he watched her droop in her seat, rubbing her temples as though having maintained a serious migraine over the last few seconds. He reached over to her, gripped her arm, but she pulled free and looked up. A slight (forced) smile lay upon her face as Ash entered the room.

" Hey--?! Wha'd you do to her?!" He shouted and pushed Imuru away, stepping right in front of Misty's face, "You okay? Did he do something to you--? I was right! You're in on everything aren't you?!" He turned to face Imuru, who stood, shocked, watching the ranting boy and the groaning girl, who was still trying to smile...

__

I thought I heard a door slam... Where has he been since he tried to drag me from the cathedral..? She stood up, grabbed a couple tissues, and began to wipe up the mess that she'd caused with her drink.

" Wha'd you do?! Poison her?! I won't let you get away with that you jacked up--!" 

" --ASH--!" Misty shouted, getting back to her feet and standing considerably well for how bad her head throbbed at the moment, "I'm fine, don't you see? He didn't do anything so apologize for accusing hi--" She was cut off as memories of the last few days came pouring into her head. It was killing her, "Ugghhhh..."

" That's all the evidence I need. Come on, Myst, you need to sit down now and let it all cool away..." Ash spoke in one of the most sweet and considerate voices she'd ever heard and, surprisingly, she complied, soon finding herself in her seat.

__

" Lady, what lady?"

"Where do you get diplomatic..?"

" This is interesting..."

" Oh My God! There she is!!! It's Rein!" 

" Thanks... Imuru!"

" ...you travel with some very good friends..."

__

" ...where'd you run into this one..?"

" ...she is very beautiful and graceful, astonishing..."

" --Are you joking..."

" ...I haven't acted before..."

" ...the young Master is quite fond of you..."

" ...like I said... Temporarily..."

" ...Water Master..?" 

No idea...

How welcome...

Treat her like a queen...

Scandal...

Like a queen...

Welcome...

Temporarily...

Scandal...

Quite fond of you...

Do you agree..?

" ...Misty..?"  


" Misty, it's Ash! Are you okay?"

" Miss Misty, I asked if you agreed with us..?"

" ...Hmmmnnn? Say what..?" Her head still pounded but the facts were as clear as ever. Something was going to happen. Something was wrong...

" We think that bed rest is the best remedy for distressing migraines--" Imuru began but she interrupted him.

" Someone is posing a threat to you. And they're after everything you've got."

***

A figure watched everything that lay before him, cursing under his breath. This girl was posing as much a threat as Rein had been. Yet they still didn't know anything... Right? Nevertheless, before anything else was said, he had to do something! Before it was all ruined!

The scheming!

The precious planning!

The conniving destruction that still needed to be played!

He stepped forward from behind the door, maintaining silence for a bit longer.

" --Wha--?"

" --Master Imuru..." All heads turned in Gerou's direction as he sighed almost dramatically.

" We are busy Daz. What could you possibly want now?" Imuru said in a low voice.

" --I just wanted to tell you. Preparations for the production are in progress and as the main star--Eh hrm, excuse me--One of the main stars, I thought you would like to be there. It is, after all, in need of perfection..." He grinned in a sneaky manner.

" Yes, that's true. Misty, would you, perhaps, like to join me?"

" --Should Miss Waterflower not like to douse her headache with a nap?" Daz's voice sounded almost panicked.

" Uh--Yeah... Don't mind me Imuru. Yeah, I guess that a nap does sound good right about now. You go on ahead. After all, I've still got Ash. Right Ash?" She smiled at him and sighed when he didn't look her back.

" Un-huh..." He looked towards the ceiling, his blush being highly illuminated by the chandelier light, "...Hey, is that color more blue-green or green-blue?"

They ignored him as Imuru gave one last uneasy look at Misty before turning and abandoning the room, and the manor.

***

Misty lay in her bed asleep with Ash by her side, sitting in her bedroom desk chair. She had tried to sleep after the strange, and almost timely, appearance of Gerou but it seemed like it wouldn't come on it's own. So she'd asked him to come in to be sure to calm her nerves.

He was unsure whether that was really okay or not. You know, being welcomed into a girls room. Maybe it was the headache talking? He'd hate to have her wake up and start calling him perverted or something and start hitting him with a pillow in lapse of memory.

It didn't have to be said that he wanted to leave the place as soon as possible. But as he looked down at her calm, sleeping face, drawing slow and easy breath. It was one of the first times he'd ever seen her look so... Well... kind. It was overwhelming how rarely he saw her with that expression, it was too perfect for him to let go...

He yawned as the clock outside the door chimed nine. The day seemed so much more eventful than it actually had been, and it was exhausting him. He let his head rest on the back of the chair as he rubbed his eyes. He couldn't even find the strength to drag his feet down the hall. Yet he tried.

As he reached his feet, he swayed tiredly and leaned towards the ground, collapsing against his friends bed while she slept on. And before he could stop himself, he was asleep as well.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well, that was a nice break-off point, don't you think? What do you think Misty will say when she wakes up to find him practically in sleeping bed with her? And, yes, I know how short it was and... It was... Intended. Yeah! That's it! I _meant _to make it that short! Yup! Uh, anyway...

That was really a lot of fun. Creepy, yes, but fun still. Anyway, the review buttons right below this and you know you want to say something POSITIVE about my work so review!

****

Now for a couple of individual shout-out's. But first, let me say that I was kinda (Just a bit!) disappointed in my reviewers. I got SEVEN for the last chapter. S-E-V-E-N! The eigth I posted got fourteen (Or something...)! CHIBI WANTS LOTS AND LOTS OF FANS! Yes, I know I'm pretty conceited and rude. I get that a lot... Moving on--

Ura(nasu): Thanks so much for reviewing this for me. You're making your President proud. I guess threatening to kick you out of USA was the right amount of motivation, huh? Note to self: A little black-mailing goes a long way... Use task more often. ;P

akmw4eva: Oh, Chibi excites people?! Chibi likes to get people reeling up with excitement. It's one of Chibi's favorite hobbies! Thanks for keeping up with updates and be sure to eat lots of sugar before reading every chapter! It helps with the enjoyment factor when you're drunk on sweets!

And finally, to...

KawaiiCherryBlossom-aka-BWF: I'm soooo happy you're keeping up with my story. If this is what you like, I'll be sure to (Or at least try to) post more fics like this one! Oh yeah, and finally admitting how much you 'love' this fic is helping Chibi's self-esteem. She feels very estabilished now that higher authors like yourself and Rae8 are paying her attention... Heh. Yes, that's how completely ameteurish and needy she felt before.

Um... Yeah, that's all for now! Thanks to all of those who've cared to review so far! Make Chibi happy as she's got a little 'something-something' for all you AAML fans out there coming in the next to chapters. You'll like, I promise... Er, hope... You'll just have to decide for yourselves!

Now I'm running out of chapter's to update with so Chibi's gonna have to either go back to work on typing this junk or forget about it and revel in the fact that I'll never be loved by more than a mere few... Now Chibi's feeling depressed so she should go... Bye for now!

-- Chibi

__


	11. Lingering: Part One

Miss Discovery!

By: Chibi-Suiko

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ash: 15

Misty: 16

Brock: 19

Imuru: 17

Evette: 20

Mr. Gerou: 31

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Last time on Miss Discovery!: As if things couldn't get any stranger, Ash has begun to suspect Imuru of being involved with the strange things happening to his friend and though the young actress Rein doesn't seem to believe him, he feels that after some persuasion, she'll begin to notice that he's not as wonderful as he seems. As he arrives back at the manor, he spots "Pretty-boy Imuru" bending over a moaning Misty, whose headache seemed to have brought her to the floor. She begins to remember things from the first couple days of their stay but is interrupted from her disposal of information by Mr. Gerou, who makes a convenient arrival and almost pleas Master Imuru's assistance in the preparations for the play. This had left Misty and Ash alone together, where he convinces her to take a nap. He was watching over her (She being too uneasy about being alone) but as it got later, he concluded he needed his sleep as well. But as he began to leave the room, he found his exhaustion too heavy for him to keep his weight up and, next moment, he fell asleep next to her.

***

****

Chapter Eleven: Lingering (Part 1)-AAMRN Interlude

***

__

As he reached his feet, he swayed tiredly and leaned towards the ground, collapsing against his friends' bed while she slept on. And before he could stop himself, he was asleep as well...

***

" Imuru! Ash?!"

She waited calmly for an answer from anyone. How come no one answered her call? 

" Ash..?"

" A babe like that in this dump of a town..?"

" The Queen finally graces us with a few words..!"

" I know that I'm too good for you because I still have my dignity..!"

" You wanna mess with me, fine!"

The voices echoed repeatedly around her head and she found it hard not to succumb to them as they took her over, from the start of her mind. Why did she keep hearing these things? Did she truly care what those people said?

" Imuru?!"

__

" I wanted you to know this..."

" What do you think of me..?"

" You want to hear it..?"

" She's doing nothing to sabotage your reputation..."

" Meet me again the day after tomorrow..."

" It is hard to be around somebody that you can't have, isn't it..?"

Who'd said that to her? She had no idea... In fact, half of the things said, she didn't seem to remember being spoken to about..! But she continued to listen, there being nothing else for her to do.

__

" I still feel awkward..."

" Just... Promise me, okay?"

" I can't stop thinking of... Rein..."

" Promise me..."

" ... Promise..."

She felt herself falling to the ground as the many voices overrode her mind. She wanted away from these things..! She wanted desperately to wake up!

***

" --Aahhh!" She half-yelled and jumped up from under her covers. Rubbing her eyes, she looked to the alarm on the side of her bed... Eight a.m.?! She'd been asleep all night long?! She began to remove herself from the covers but felt something holding onto the right side of them, "...Hmmm?" She asked herself, looking down.

The sight that met her eyes almost made her have a heart attack. Right there! Ash lay right next to her all night long? She dimly remembered asking him to stay for a bit while she slept but... That did not mean that they should sleep together! Well... Actually, they hadn't really but still... Right there!

She felt something rise along her face and hurriedly rushed from her bed to her vanity, checking her cheeks.

__

Oh no..! They're pink! But that means--! She thought, _I can't be! I can't actually be starting to... To fall for Ash..? Can I..?! Oh no, no, no, no, no, no..! This is wrong! Very wrong!_

There was a small snort from her bed and a couple of arms rose before a yawn was heard. Next minute, Ash's eyes opened and he spoke, not noticing Misty, "Hey, this doesn't look like my room... Oh, CRAP!" He jumped up and finally set his eyes on his friend who suddenly felt that she couldn't face him. So she turned back to the mirror and began to investigate more closely on her face, hoping--no, praying--that it was only some leftover blush appliance and not the real thing...

" Oh no... Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no..!" No matter how hard she rubbed, she couldn't get it off! It was true then, she was falling for Imuru _and _her best friend! "Why now, why not later, like when I'm thirty!" She cried in a whisper.

" Huh..? Myst, are you okay? I mean, I was sleeping there all night and the best thing you can think of is looking at your own face..? Not that that's a bad thing, no, but... Aren't you going to hit me for sleeping with you..? Well, not actually with you but..." He continued ranting under his breath the same words as her.

" God, don't remind me anymore about what you did, Ash." She spoke almost in a deadly tone, "You have no idea how much you've just complicated everything! Oh, just look what you did!" And she turned back to her mirror after accusing him of doing... Well, something he was completely unaware of.

" Wha'd I do? Cause you to lose the circles under your eyes..?" He tried but shrugged as she ignored him, rather enjoying her own reflection, "You know what? I think I'd better go." And he began to walk out the door but she threw a pillow at him, meaning that he should turn back around.

He sighed, knowing, or at least thinking, about what would be coming next. He saw her stomp over and throw herself onto her bed, pointing him towards the chair that he'd been sitting in the night before.

" I'm not the type to beat around the bush Ash. We gotta talk about something. And it's very important. It's about us." That was all it took for him to sit down as she sighed to herself. She hoped this would be as easy as she'd planned to make it.

***

" Master Imuru..! It is time to wake up. We should be heading down to the cathedral as we speak." A rushed whisper said through the wooden door leading to the Masters' sleeping quarters.

" Hhh-yyyyyaaaaa..." Imuru yawned at the older man and spoke, "Yes, I know. Do you think that Misty would like to join us this morning..?"

" Something tells me, sir, that she will all ready be having the productive day..." He said shortly but Imuru was too tired still to ask what he meant.

" ...Well, let's be going then. Let me just leave a letter for her so that she knows I didn't just bolt out the door." He scribbled something down and dropped it right at her doorway so that she'd be sure to see it, "I suppose that'll do, yes?" He asked the elder man, who nodded and turned towards the staircase.

As they were heading down the stairs, eyes crossed with Brock and Evette who were coming up. They nodded to each other with one of those forced early-day smiles before continuing on but Brock turned back to ask a question.

" Hey, Imuru sir, uh, man, uhn, dude? What's all that racket coming from Misty's room? Do you know?" They turned towards her door and overheard clattering and stomping, like there was a party going on or something.

" I'm not so sure... Maybe I should check it out real quick before I go..." And he dashed up a couple of stairs before Gerou pulled him back by the arm.

" Sir, we have no time for such antics. We should be heading to the cathedral now. And, it will only be Mr. Ketchem and Miss Waterflower."

" How do you know this?" Imuru asked, though he also wanted to know why they were in the same room this early in the morning...

" He's been with her ever since yesterday. He slept with her, you know--"

" --What?!" Imuru turned, shocking his agent into letting go of his arm.

" Well, not together in that way, I suppose."

" Either they did or they did not..."

" It does not matter. We will discuss the matter more efficiently in due time. Goodbye Mr. Slate, Miss Evette." He nodded to each of them and continued onward. Imuru gave one last deeply regretting look towards Misty's room and rushed after him.

__

Hmmm... All **night**, huh? Brock thought, suppressing a grin, _It seems like they're finally beginning to grow up._

" Poor, dear Master. He's so very fond of the young Waterflower. And she'd become such a great Mistress to the Sir, too. Don't you think so Brock?" Evette asked and cupped his chin with a gentle grip, "...Come on, Brock-ey, your bedroom awaits..." And she pulled the stunned, yet pleased man away.

***

" ...Ash, what're you doing..?" Misty sweatdropped as Ash clambered from the chair he'd been sitting in and bent to the floor, removing his hat in a strangely calm manner.

All of the sudden, the calm was broken.

" PLEASE DON'T KILL ME MISTY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SLEEP HERE! I WAS GETTING UP TO GO TO MY ROOM BUT I COLLAPSED FROM EXHAUSTION!!!" He stopped for a breath, "I SWEAR THAT WHAT I DID WAS NOT PLANNED, BELIEVE ME--"

" --ASH--!" Misty shouted with a furious glare, "Just get off it will you?! I didn't drag you back over here to hurt you for once but--" She pummeled him over the head, "--For acting like such a jackass--!"

" You mean that you aren't going to leave me to rot in your closet?" Ash asked hopefully.

" Uh... Nooo..." Misty said confusingly, "I think that there's something wrong with your head, something newly wrong with it. But never mind that..."

" Never mind... Just-just like that?" Ash asked and picked his hat back up, not caring about the growing lump on his head, "I'll probably regret asking about this but--What about us?"

" What... About us..?" She asked, _That's right... I still have to tell him. Okay... I'm not nervous, I'm not nervous, I'm not nervous... Not at all..._

" Yeah, about us. You said there was something important that you wanted to tell me in the absence of cracking my head in two." He was looking just as apprehensive about the situation as she was.

" Yeah... To make it easy--Because I'm not the type to act all goofy in front of a guy and give everything up over a little crush... I like you."

" Well, it's nice of you to admit it. Thanks Myst, I like you too." Ash asked, _At least now I know not to take those 'I hate you's' so seriously... Why do I feel she means something just a little bit differently, though..?_

" No... Ash... I know how I feel now. And I know that you, being-well-you, don't understand. I like you in a more... In a more... Oh, to Hell with it. I have feelings for you that fall deeper than our average relationship. You happy?!" She shouted and sighed. What did the little _kid _have to say about that?

" Am... Am I happy..?" Ash asked, shocked at the fact that he was smiling, "I-I am..! I think that I... No, I know that I feel that way too. I can't believe it, this is great!"

" What..?! No, it's not!"

" Why isn't it? You like me and I like you..! What could be making anything about that sound wrong?"

" I didn't get to finish. Yeah, I _do _like you, I think, as more than just a friend... But still, I-and Imuru--!"

" Oh..." He now sounded as disappointed as when he'd found out Gary was three badges ahead of him, "You mean that you're still not over that guy..? Well... You like him, right? And he likes you just as much, right?" He sighed, "Does that mean that I'm out of the picture..?"

" Uh..." Misty didn't know what to say. She'd never expected any part of that reaction from her little buddy, "...I guess, not necessarily..."

" Well, what's that mean..? You like him, he likes you. And as much as I hate to admit it, you two would make a wonderful couple. He's rich, mature, kind, rich, has a great profession, gives you the benefits, and did I mention that he's rich? I suppose that's what you'd want right? Me, I'm not any of that, I can't even afford to pay you back for your bike..."

" You can be such a dimwit sometimes, Ash!" Misty shouted, pounding her fists onto the mattress, "God, if I cared about that crap how do you think I'd have fallen for you?!" He remained silent, "Don't you get it?! I don't care about benefits! I don't care about cash! And for some reason, I don't even care about maturity! All I want is to be treated kindly, which, I notice, you've been doing for me lately..." She blushed, "I realize that your sleeping with me was only a very perverted way of expressing how much you care..."

" Uh... Yeah, let's go with that!" Ash said and listened as she continued.

Misty gripped the blankets of her bed and moaned, "I guess that it's gonna be a lot harder for me now... Because of you and Imuru..." She leant her head down to prevent the stress from venting on the boy beside her.

" Why's that..?" Ash asked, confused. She had two guys ready to do anything for her and she thought she had the hard part? He was the one who'd have to try and think of a way to ultimately win her heart!

" Because, now I have to choose between the two of you... And I _don't _want to hurt anyone." She sighed just as there was a knock on her door. Ash, deep in thought, jumped slightly and got to his feet to answer it. He didn't want to make the conversation between them any more embarrassing than it all ready was for anything!

" Uh... Hello..?" Ash asked as he opened the door to see nothing-or no one-there, "Hmmm... That's strange, nobody there... _Hel_-lo--!" He bent down to see a small package with a letter underneath. They both had Misty's name on them, "Something here for you, Myst!" He walked back in, shut the door, and handed them over to her as she sat on the bed.

A moment later, the package was unwrapped and they were both staring at one of the most exotic costumes made for humans. Misty was just blushing at how it looked when Ash made a point in saying, "Go try it on!"

She stumbled into the bathroom and looked at the outfit yet again, hoping that this time it would seem less... well... Revealing. It was beautiful and all, not unlike something her sisters would try to stuff her into but... It really wasn't her style. Though, she guessed that the reason she had this article of clothing was to make it so that she didn't look like herself. After all, she had to play the character in the script, not herself like inside some monologue. It seemed to fit anyway because there would be no other negotiation that would get her into such a thing other than that.

" Well..? What's going on in there, Myst? It's only me out here you know. Save the embarrassment act for the stage when you wear the thing in front of a few thousand other people!" Ash shouted from outside, softly tapping on the door to get her to rush.

" Uh... yeah... I-I mean--Shut up Ash! I didn't ask for you to make a mockery of me! And why does it seem that you want to see me in this thing more than I want to see myself, hm?" She asked with a smirk and when silence greeted it, it widened, "God, that's probably the most depraved silence I've ever _not _heard!"

" Yeah, well I'm a guy and guys like to see..." Ash started but she opened the door and stepped out, completely dressed in the absurd looking piece of cloth, "...Guys... Like to see... Guys like... Guys..." He had never been so shocked in his life, especially at her.

" Here..." She said sweetly, "Let me help you with that..." The next minute he was choking on a bar of soap, "Now... DON'T EVER GOGGLE AT ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!"

" But-but... It kinda can't be helped..." Ash whined, coughing up the rest of the cleanser, "You-you look good! _Real _good and I just kinda--" He broke off, not knowing much of a way to describe it.

" Yeah, um, I think you'd better talk to Brock about that type of 'change', Ash. After all, he knows everything..."

" Why can't you tell me..?" He asked in reply.

" Because, I'm a girl... I may not know the best way to put it... I know! Since Brock is probably busy with his girlfriend-Oh man, I'll never get used to saying that-we can call your mom up and she can introduce you to the world of puberty!" Misty said with great enthusiasm, picking up the phone to dial his house, "We haven't talked to her in a while anyway!"

" Yeah, and that's a perfect way to begin a conversation, Myst..." He grumbled, grabbing the phone from her, "'Hey Mom, it's me, Ash, just wanting to know why I've been looking at my best friend in a very interesting and perverted way! Oh, have we slept together yet? Why yes we have, it was very comfortable! Kids? No, none of those yet but here's hopin'!'" He was interrupted by her grabbing the phone from him again and beating him repeatedly over the head.

" DON'T--YOU--EV-ER--SPEAK--OF--THIS--A-GAIN--!" She yelled with every hit and, by the time she was finished, he was laughing in a very embarrassed way.

" Eh, heh, heh, heh..."

She dropped onto her bed again and lay there, spreading her arms wide around her. She felt something else and picked it up, noticing it was an envelope.

" Oh, that's right... Almost forgot about this!" She opened it and found a quickly scribbled note from Imuru.

*

__

Dear Misty,

Sorry I had to rush out again. There are still things left to be done for the production. Unfortunately it will probably take another couple days but don't let that distract your attention from the script. You're doing really well for such short notice and so it would be marvelous if you kept at your practice! Have Ash or someone play my part--(A/N: He was deeply regretting that line now...)_--and come down to the auditorium later if you can. You know where it is, all right? Bring the others if you want to. I've got to go, bye!_

PS: Your outfit for the production arrived this morning, I hope you're okay with the design!

--Imuru

*

Okay, so practice my lines, with Ash..? Thank him for the outfit... But study with Ash..? Practice my lines... Well, I suppose if it can't be helped--! She thought with a little smile, "Hey, Ash?" She asked him as he was about to walk out of the room, "GET BACK HERE!" He walked shamefully back over to her, "Would you like to help me with my rehearsal..?"

His body seemed to have gone completely numb. It must have been strange to him, one minute she's beating him up for perverted action, the next, asking for assistance in her run through for the play... He smiled kindly and said, "Sure, what harm could come of that, right..?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: ...More than you think my little Ashy-boy! MWAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA--! Okay, the jig is up... Or-uh-not... God, I'm insane all ready and it's barely seven-thirty. You know something's wrong when that happens... Well, tell me if you liked the chapter because I seriously thought that some of it was funny... So, you know, do your thing... Or mine, if you think about it... Oh, like anybody cares! I could delete this thing and you people wouldn't even notice! (In case you didn't notice, that was only a means of getting you to review so that you don't lose this fic from the web). Review!

****

Okay, shout-outs, and there's one that I really want to give; but I'll save that for last. I'm gonna give three this time so everyone try and find their names... Although don't get disappointed if you're not there. And if you want to have a shout-out, just request it; your wish might come true... (.^_^.)

First, to AnonEEmOOsE: YAY! NEW FAN, NEW FAN, NEW FAN!!! YES, YES, YES! Um... Kay, yea... We'll leave it there. Thanks for your first review; I'm glad some people have decided to give my things a try. I'm not really working Ash and some girl into this fic; I've wanted to circle Misty as the main character for awhile since I'm seriously getting tired of Ash's 'I'm the hero, everyone must adore the hero' thing. I mean, I know he's not like that but Satoshi Tajiri neglects the others too much, ya know? Anyway, I update every week so keep and eye out, all right???

To Reviewer 131: Thanks for your review and positive feedback. I know it may sound weird, but I get a little nervous when I find a review from one of your types. And it seems that 'professional' reviewers have become quite common on FF.Net lately. Still, thanks for not being too harsh because, though I'm not the best, I try. And, as a sap, I can't help but stick to certain things.

And last but not least **Insert drum roll here**, to MistyMagicWaterflower: God, I really don't know what to say except, with your last review, you've made my day. Do you realize that you're the first person whose referred to me as an idol? I mean, so many reviewers, and additions to Favorites' lists, yet no one has told me that they love me that much... But if you become a stalker, we'll have a problem. You got it..? Anyway, thanks for your second review towards my fic, and I update once a week (Saturday/Sunday and as long as I have the necessities including internet and chapters typed up and ready for the post) so keep up with it! Also, I appreciate that you've been trying so hard to comment (Your first review mentioned something like you'd been wanting to do so forever). Anyway, now that I feel so loved and all, I'll go and cry my eyes out in happiness and have my mom call the insane asylum to get me some help. (Her eyes have been wandering to those ads).

And, there ya go! I won't say anything more here except, if you want a shout-out, feel free to ask in your review; there's nothing wrong with that, people (At least, I _think _you're all people).

Okay, I'll go and be ready for an update (hopefully) next Saturday. I try to keep everything going nicely so... Yeah, all right. Thanks for reading and, as always, REVIEW!

--Chibi

__


	12. Lingering: Part Two

Miss Discovery!

By: Chibi-Suiko

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ash: 15

Misty: 16

Brock: 19

Imuru: 17

Evette: 20

Mr. Gerou: 31

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Last time on Miss Discovery!: Misty was awoken with the sudden shock of her slightly-younger-than-her-but-still-old-enough-to-use-"I'm hormonal"-as-an-excuse friend laying over the side of her bed. The plot thickens when she realizes that the blush on her cheeks from seeing this social disaster means that she's come to like him as more than friends do. This puts all three of them in a bad position; her, Ash, and Imuru, because of the triangle being formed. The well-established young male actor has been taken away for the next couple days to complete preparations for the dawning production, leaving Misty to study her lines alone. This being rather hard, she's entrusted Imuru's part to Ash, who willingly accepts. But things are still a bit-Eh herm-"Iffy" between the two of them and they're about to get rougher...

***

****

Chapter Twelve: Lingering (Part 2)-AAMRN Interlude

***

__

His body seemed to have gone completely numb. It must have been strange to him, one minute she's beating him up for perverted action, the next, asking for assistance in her run through for the play... He smiled kindly and said, "Sure, what harm could come of that, right..?"

" Yeah, exactly what I'm wondering..." Misty murmured unheard. She gave Ash a spare script and let him look over it as she gave him the load-down, "Now, most of this play is merely narration. Think Cerulean... Remember I never really spoke, just acted out the parts. It's almost the same here..." She told him but he hastily broke her off.

" Is it just me or is this thing a little more intimate than... That Cerulean play you mention..?" He must have brought this up when referring to the promise she'd made not to let Imuru kiss her and things got slightly tense before she replied.

" Don't worry... I've checked the entire script at least six times... Believe me, I've had no choice. And there is no mention of a kiss. If there had been, I'd have gone to Imuru and told him it needed to be changed."

" Why him?"

" Because..." Misty said absent-mindedly while flipping through the pages, "He's the director... He writes the script." She finished lamely after catching sight of her friends' confused face.

" Ohhh..." Ash concluded and looked again at the fill-out paper in his hand, each page worth of lines... Until he reached part two, "...Wha-What's this, Myst?" He asked and Misty sighed, knowing exactly what he was going to point out to her.

" Ash, I'm not in line to tell you what everything in this pamphlet is about so you'll just have to wait. Let's just say Imuru is his own little Professor..." Ash gave a suspicious sort of glare at her and then, the door but sighed and looked back at his many lines.

" I-I don't really have to remember all this do I..?" He asked embarrassedly, obviously sure that he wouldn't be able to.

" No, Ash. You're just here to help _me _do it."

" No wonder you don't wanna be an actress, your head would explode trying to get all this stuff straight!" He said in a raised voice then, speaking much calmer, "Okay, I guess we should start..."

" Uh huh..." Misty sighed. This was going to be a _looooong _practice.

***

" Sir, is there something bothering you..?" Gerou asked in a sickeningly questionable tone. The young boy only sauntered over to a seat while bulking men whisked by carrying boxes, axes, speakers, props, and the such.

" You... Could say that..." He murmured and let his head droop past his neck, "It's just strange to say the least... Why would Ash spend the night with Misty..?"

" ... Ahem, Sir. Do you truly think it time to worry about such things..?" He asked, "I, quite personally, think the happenings here are more important than anything back at the manor--"

" --I don't want to hear it Gerou! My personal life is very much so more important than anything like a maniacal show preparation! I hope I didn't do anything wrong with her..."

" Sir, I doubt it has anything to do with you. In fact, I know from input by your dear Misty that you've done noth--"

" --Gerou! Are you saying you know why she's been acting so... So avoidable?"

" Are you saying that you don't..?" Gerou muttered, _The girl was obviously too frustrated and fearful of his reaction, the poor child_, "I cannot divulge Miss Waterflower's news. it should be of her best interest to let you know when the time is right... By the way..." He stepped up to the male actor, and they looked at each other, both with some resolved glint in their eyes. Gerou handed Imuru a copy of the script and waited for the boy to look through it.

"But... I all ready have a copy of these scenes. Why are you giving me this?" He asked, flipping through the pages, just to be sure.

"Master Imuru, it has come to my attention that, with a title such as '**Romance Dawn'**, the plot theme is lacking that of which passes the qualifications. Translation, Sir, I've added a scene that you might want to... Practice." Their eyes caught again and Imuru immediately turned to the last page, looking over the lines, scenes, quotes, whatever. And then he saw what Gerou had meant.

"This... This was not what we agreed on, Gerou. I did not give you permission to place this here... Should I really have to tell you why..?" He added as an after-thought, looking quite flustered as his sights traveled over a placement that had not been there but a day ago, "Does Misty know about this..?"

"She does. I... Placed a copy of the revised addition at her door this morning with the costume delivery. I even gave her the eligibility of discussing it with me before I finalized it. She said that there would be... No problem executing the scene." Gerou's eyes glinted again, a smirk curving at the corners of his lips, though Imuru didn't notice.

"And you are positive that she wasn't worried in the slightest about her friends', Ash's, objections?" He asked, _I don't see how she could have failed to mention that she and her friends were all right again. Though she has been avoiding me quite often these past two days, so I haven't very well been able to ask. I wonder if she's hiding something..?_

"Believe me, Sir, there was no such discussion. She was absolutely... Looking forward to it." He ended and walked away before the young star could reply again, not that he'd been planning to. He was far too immersed in his thoughts to think of anything to say.

***

"No, Ash..." Misty sighed, an hour later, "Like this... **'For a war with no known motive is not a war at all... It is no more than a manslaughter, a pointless veil of darkness. And it is that darkness that blinds our better judgment.' **Say it with more vigor, we gotta make it sound convincing, ya know..?" She ended exasperatedly as Ash scratched his head confusingly.

"Are all you actor's this precise about your achievements..?" He asked as he flipped through a couple pages, "And I don't suppose that you could tell me why I have to try and perfect this when I'm not even in it..? I mean, it's not like I'd ruin the show, unless I were to, oh, I don't know, show up at the production and shout obscenities at the performers?" He grinned at her as she felt her anger begin to rise.

"Ash! You wouldn't, would you?! I mean, you aren't that cruel, are you?!" She shouted, praying that her friend wasn't planning anything, "I'm sorry I can't get you and Brock tickets..." She stated wearily, rubbing her temple, "But you don't have to go over the deep end about it. I mean, I'm sure you two can find something to do for the five days that we'll be starring. It's only for awhile, ya know?" She smiled at him and he returned it before looking back to the script.

"So... You know, uh... What scene do you need to practice next? I mean, let's try and learn as much as possible so we can blow Imuru and Gerou away, kay?!" He said excitedly, catching her off guard with his sudden overwhelming charisma. She nodded and looked back to the libretto before catching his eye again.

"Well... I think we should go over that last rehearsal we were in the middle of another time, and this time around, try and make it sound a little more... Real, all right? And then, once you get that right, we can move on, okay Ash?"

"Okay, yeah, whatever..." He mumbled embarrassedly before finding the line he was on, "You wanna go first..?"

"Okay, fine..." She sighed and looked onward, "**'For with these bodies masked with clay, there will be no wounds perilous enough to disturb their purpose, there will be no sun bright enough to cast a shadow, there will be no element enough to weaken the wit and the might and the whole of these. For this is our God, this is our made, and this is the light for which we have anticipated for so long...'**. Kay, you now."

" **'...And with no such death worthy of these, then they shall withstand the massacre that blights the world. And they shall become saviors, lords, icons of the right. And no sword can penetrate their truth, no spear can pierce their enlightenment, and no stench can infiltrate their upbringing. For a war with no motive is no war at all... It is no more than a manslaughter, a pointless veil of darkness. And it is that darkness that blinds our better judgment. So we create thee, we build ye, and we shall serve ye with what no other man can see...'** Was that good..?" Ash looked up at her and saw her trying to hide a small smile from him, attempting to conceal that fact that she was proud of his effort, "Really, Myst, do you have to try and suppress the verity that you think I did all right? I mean, c'mon and just tell me for once, it won't kill you." He grinned mischievously, awaiting her obvious awkwardness at this task to subside.

"Fine... You... You did okay. And I think that, with a little practice, you could become just _that _much closer to the amount of talent that I possess." Ash's face fell, upset that even when she was giving him a compliment, she found some way to put him down. He stuck his tongue out at her and she repeated the act of immaturity before they both returned to their task, looking for more imperfections to correct.

"What about this one..? It says **'Author: Imuru, Main artistes: Imuru, Rein substitution (Misty K. Waterflower), Construction/Evidence: SCHEE (Pronounced: Ski) Inc. (Society of Chemists, Historians, and Earth Exploration)...'**? Shouldn't we study that too..?"

"Uh... Ash, those are the credits. They don't really matter that much to the play, that's just what the narrator will say at the end of the production so everyone knows where all the information came from and who acted in it..." Misty sweatdropped and hit him in the shoulder with her script, "Dimwit, even you should know that much!"

He smirked and whacked her back, making them both crack up in light giggles as she turned and headed for the bathroom, emerging with her hands full of water. She whipped it at him, some catching him in the face and the eyes, and he turned to her bed for a pillow, and started at her. She took a hit to the shoulders/neck and then he gave her a chance to get her own ammunition before dropping his pamphlet and rushing her, knocking her onto the bed.

She hit him back and got back up, attacking while she had the chance, and realizing that she was having quite a lot of fun, no matter how juvenile their act was. She kept at her assault until he was pressed into the window frame and then he decided to get physical and stumbled forward through her offense. He didn't bother with the pillow, actually finding it more worthwhile to ambush her by body force. This action made her reel back onto her mattress again, this time rumpling some of the covers and throwing the last of her head rests to the floor and, because Ash couldn't stop himself, he ended up crashing into her, and landing on top of her still form.

Now, to young eyes, the sight would have looked little less than sexual. To them, though, it was just embarrassing, disturbing, and stunning. But neither of them were looking ready to get up. In fact, if you were to look closely enough, you would see both of them closing the space between them, or at least, relieving them of most of it.

Ash felt hot breath on his face, that of which wasn't his. He knew what he was about to do, he knew it would be new and probably disapproved of by both his mother and Misty, but his friend wasn't looking about ready to reject him anyway. In any case, there was something about her azure eyes that dragged him in, both mentally and physically, and soon the millimeters diminished and their lips were brushing together. And that was when nerve kicked in and he forgot all about what his mom would say, he forgot all about what Misty would do to him when they were finished, and he forgot about all else pertaining to reality as he let some unknown instinct that he didn't even recognize as one he was familiar with take over.

And he let himself enjoy the moment before Misty's eyes opened and widened, finally coming to the recognition of the lip lock they were displaying, and she shoved him off of her, throwing him to the floor where he came to as well, and they both replayed what had just happened between them.

Misty's expression was one of mingling scandal, violation, and gratification as she slowly looked directly to him and said, "Ash... Wh-what was that..?" To which he could do nothing but shrug as he was still 'gone'.

"Myst... I don't know... I just couldn't think of anything else to do. And I'm sorry if what we just did happens to get in the way of whatever you and Imuru have got planned for after Brock and I leave. But... Something in me just told me what to do and I did it without thinking, really, of how you would react... I didn't mean to." He ended lamely, picking himself off of the floor and heading to the entrance, too afraid of what expression her face would hold if he bothered to look at it.

To his surprise, though, when he was a mere six feet from the door and still walking, he heard behind him a moan, and turned to see Misty laying back on the bed, throwing a pillow on top of her head as she did so. And then there was a long, shuddering sob coming from underneath. Something that, to say the least, he wasn't expecting.

"Wh-What's wrong, Misty? I said I'm sorry. Look, I'm going and I won't tell anyone about what just happened, so you have nothing to worry about and Imuru won't be angry at you." He still heard no reply and walked back toward her, intent on finding out what she thought was worth crying over, "Myst... Wha'd I do now? I know I did the wrong thing. But-But I'm telling you that no one has to know, and you don't have to feel bad about it, or angry, or humiliated, or anything!" He finished, exasperated, "So-So--" But he was interrupted before he could think of anything else to say to console her.

"--Oh, you idiot..! You annoying, badgering, dense, moronic, Pokemon-obsessed Trainer!" She started, ripping the decorative cushion from her head and hitting him with it, using more force than if they had still been joking around, "I'm not crying because I ostracized it! I-I'm upset because, ironically enough... I liked it..." She ended in another moan, leaving him with nothing but a flabbergasted expression to be worn because of his lack of a reply.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Okay, a few things to discuss. One; bare with me about the whole script thing. Whatever you read in bold speech, those were lines in the play, and stuff that I made up on a whim so that would be why it sounds so weird and Shakespeare-like. And two; about the whole Misty kissing Imuru and then Misty kissing Ash, don't take it like she's some sort of slut or anything. She's just dealing with conflicting emotions between two boys. It's not like she's experimenting with both of them or anything, trying to find who she likes more. And three, the part with Imuru and Gerou, I'm just gonna tell you it has to do with what he was doing following his discussion with Misty a few chapters back. I won't say anymore now; you can either guess or wait until that chapter comes out.

Also, for those of you who care, please check out some of my other work and stay tuned for continuation on any of the posted on my FF.Net profile page.

****

Wow, I've got sooooo many shout-outs to give, yet not so much to say; no offense you guys out there. Believe me, I'm just not a very good conversationalist. Anyway, I've got sooo many people to thank because, though I had to badger a few of you (Gomen to you all, by the way), I've just managed my goal of 100 reviews! You all have helped me sooo much and I thank you kindly. I'll give a few shout-outs with memo's and then I'll move on to the next best thing; saying every one of your names. I plan on doing that every time I reach/surpass a goal.

(Also, memo to those who've not noticed like I HAVE; it took me seven chappies to reach 50 reviews. Reaching 50 more this time around only took me 4. Can you see how popular I'm becoming? Much less, pushy..? Heh. Anyway, let's move on.)

First To JAMO, who really needs the support, sugar, and love right now: I'm sooo sorry you felt neglected. I really didn't think you'd care much (Wahh, I'm a bad, bad person!) but that's why I posted you first this time. I just hate referring to certain fans more than once but if you guys don't care... Anyway, I'll try to mention you more later on. Thanks for your support. You, KawaiiCherryBlossom, and certain others are what make this fic go round. And I hope that you know that. If not... Well, I can't help that much. Still, do you want a cookie as an apology..?

Next, to Chibimatchmaker: Just like I told you in my email; here it is. I'd never let you all down! At least, I try, which is more than I can say for others... Anyway, I'm glad you found something about my idea's useful. Use whatever you want, I don't care. I'm just happy to help when I can (And those idea's took me ten minutes each to put together). I'm glad that you could understand them, anyway... I look forward to continuation in your fic and a review for mine (Hint-hint). Lol, anyway, that's all for now, but don't feel apprehensive or anything about asking for my help (Though I'm not promising anything, especially if we talk on the weekend. My brain is officially retired, short-term of course, after Friday afternoon through Sunday night). We'll leave it there... Heh.

Rosemary the Rubix Cube: Such a puzzling person you are, Rosie (Sry, bad joke). Anyway, I just had to send my greetings since we've become such good friends over the net and not. I'm still trying to find a good enough hot-shot of a bikini poser to send in my letter to you so this may take awhile (Only you probably understand what I just said, I'm soooo elusive). I hope to get those manga comics in the mail asap. Just one thing: Could you send your address in your next email. Me, being, well, me... I threw the envelope away. HEY! DON'T LAUGH! IT WAS FRIDAY! I WASN'T THINKING!

To Spiraea kozak: Couldn't think of a more common name, could you..? **Sweatdrop** Anyway, thanks for reviewing again. Your postages are becoming far and few in-between but I'm still appreciative when you happen to do it. Anyway, I want you to know that, no matter what direction my fics seem to go in, they will ALWAYS, and I mean ALWAYS, be AAMRN. No Misty/Ash and OC; no yuri/yaoi; and no, and I mean NO, Ash/May. It just isn't gonna happen with me. So you have absolutely nothing to worry about, kay? Glad we got that straightened out...

Deja Know I Been Lookin For Vu: You too, are placing reviews far and few between. Still, no complaints here; especially since you helped me reach my NEW/old (Depending on how you look at it) goal of 100 reviews. I'm pleased with almost anything I receive from you. You guys give me so much fluff and sugar-coated flattery in your reviews that I go to school and end up breaking into giggles in front of the whole class. You can imagine the many estranged looks I've received from them...

Shippo123: NEW FAN! NEW FAN! NEW FAN! Well, that's about all I can manage right about now... **Clears throat** Heh... Yeah... Anyway, moving on--

SugaBlossom247: THANK YOU for the compliment; I feel that I'm finally moving up on the chart. I just hope you keep up with everything. And if you want me to email you or anything about continuation, all you have to do is post your e-address next time you review (if there is a next time). I DEFINETELY have no problem with telling people that I've updated, that is, if it means a review... Heh.

FERRET DREAMS: **Clears throat and scratches head** YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY! MORE PEOPLE LIKE ME! I'M JUST AS BAD AS YOU, YOU, YOU! DON'T WORRY ABOUT UPDATES, I DO IT EVERY WEEK! IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YA?!?!?!

And simultaneous thanks to QTLOVESKITTLES and MAGICALGALKAIRI: Thanks to you both for allowing me to post reviews from the two of you since, for reasons beyond control, you weren't eligible. AND TO ALL OF THOSE READING THIS-I DIDN'T, I repeat, I DIDN'T cheat the rules of FF.NET. I have written consent from both of these two to add their reviews to the page since either their comps were messing up or they just couldn't get to the site.

Now, I'm just gonna list the names of all those who've helped me reach this goal:

magicalgalkairi

Qtloveskittles

Car

Uranasu

Rae8

FERRET DREAMS

KawaiiCherryBlossom

Joy-girl

akmw4eva

Sugablossom247

Maria

JAMO

Deja Know I Been Lookin For Vu

Shippo123

Darkness4ever_fades

DaJollyMan (AKA AnonEEmOOsE. Lol)

Chibimatchmaker

Rosemary the Rubix Cube (AKA Rosie Rubix.)

Spiraea Kozak

MistyMagicWaterflower

Reviewer 131

totodile style

Sabrina

(Quote, unquote) ...

getfuzzyfan90

Amber Myst

Schillok

Marco Z

jesse

Kasumi Yawa

GoThBaRbIe

Satan'sAdvocate

Midnight_Mist

Twin-Dragon

Crystal Mew

... I think that I got them all... Yeah, I'm almost sure. If I missed someone, don't hesitate to tell me. Anyway, thanks to all of you who've graced me with fluffy flattery in your reviews (Yes, even all you one-timers) and I hope that you continue reading OR, if you've stopped, regain interest as I've nothing else but your simple praise (And, yes, that was a sort of poor attempt at Shakespeare. Now you know why we BELONG in the 90's-above... Lol.)

ALSO, note to self: Try and convince rage-worthy fans that IMURU IS NOT EVIL. HE'S DONE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WRONG. AND I DID NOT CREATE HIM TO BE THE BAD GUY! Anyway, that's all I guess.

Review, thanx in advance if you plan to do so! (Of course, if you don't, I take that back--!)

End Transmission--

-- Chibi-Suiko


	13. Prologue

Miss Discovery!

By: Chibi-Suiko

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ash: 15

Misty: 16

Brock: 19

Imuru: 17

Evette: 20

Mr. Gerou: 31

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Last time on Miss Discovery!: Ash and Misty spent time together, committing themselves to learning the script and trying to attempt perfection, for which Ash was more than grateful that he didn't have to act under normal circumstances. While they were left unchaperoned, Gerou makes his first move and hands over a revised addition of the play to Imuru, telling him that he should be sure to initiate the last scene to precision. Though confused, Imuru agreed, unknowing to the fact that, slower but surely, he is working towards breaking the very promise that is the basis of their friendship. Misty doesn't have a clue about the revision, and she won't be finding out any time soon. But, by then, will it be too late to stop it? Also, things become even more complicated (Which it turning out to be a common word in this fic) when two very old friends accidentally take their relationship up a notch. How much more can go wrong..?

***

****

Chapter Thirteen: Prologue

***

__

"--Oh, you idiot..! You annoying, badgering, dense, moronic, Pokemon-obsessed Trainer!" She started, ripping the decorative cushion from her head and hitting him with it, using more force than if they had still been joking around, "I'm not crying because I ostracized it! I-I'm upset because, ironically enough... I liked it..." She ended in another moan, leaving him with nothing but a flabbergasted expression to be worn because of his lack of a reply.

*

It had been two days since that scene and now Misty was sitting behind the sweeping red drapes, wringing her shirt in her nervousness over the situation. Not only had she not gotten to review the last two scenes but her social life was plummeting farther than Team Rocket's deepest pit. Imuru was standing about six feet away, giving her what seemed to be a scrutinizing glance every three seconds. One that she was too anxious to ask about.

Tonight they were opening. She knew all her lines, or at least she thought that she did, but one slip-up could knock her from her throne off the stage and one trip could send her falling into the stands. Just thinking about all of the things likely to go wrong made her heart leap into her throat. And that was something she really didn't need right now.

Seeing her overwhelming discomfort, Imuru stepped forward in order to try and console her. His best efforts were of no result, though, "Misty, I know how it is, having first night jitters. But we've rehearsed and rehearsed so don't worry. Almost every scene you have, I'll be in as well. I'll whisper to you anything you forget, an prompts that you need. I know you can do this, and I have a feeling that you know you can do this as well. It's time to stop living in the shadow's of your sisters stage glory. You have everything you need right inside of you and we all know that you'll be great..." Misty sighed as he smiled reassuringly.

"I know, believe me, I know. But I can't help feeling nervous. I've never acted in something so populated before. I've done tents and I've done gyms but..." She broke off, laughing lightly, "I can't believe that I'm this nervous. Two days ago, I was anything but and today it's like my life depends on it or something. God, and my heart is beating so fast. I'm glad that no one I know will be able to see me make a fool of myself. It'll be real embarrassing when they sweep the floor with me." She ended lamely just as the final curtain call was shouted.

"Are you... Nervous about the last scene?" Imuru asked, expecting an immediate reaction from her, and he got one, just not one he was expecting.

"Why would I be? I mean--" But she was cut off as she heard a voice calling her and turned to see none other than Ash, Brock, and Evette walking up to them wearing smiles. She tried to adjust her face muscles into the same gesture but failed miserably as her questioning got the better of her, "What are you guys doing here? I mean, you don't have tickets so how could you have possibly gotten backstage?"

"We got a special pass from that Gerou guy. We can't stay but we just wanted to give you a few words of encouragement before we go." Brock smiled kindly at her, not unlike what an older brother would look like, "Misty, I know I've been a bit... Busy this week and I haven't seen you practice but I was there when your sisters forced you into that mermaid play and you learned that in under twenty-four hours. I have no doubt that you are as ready for something along these lines as you can be. Remember, Brocko knows best." She laughed as he jerked a finger to his chest before winding his arm around Evette's shoulder, and she felt her heart lighten all ready.

"Miss Waterflower, Master Brock has not failed to mention the higher points of his friends and relatives and, from what I've gathered of his stories, you are superior to your fear of the grand stage. We know you can overcome this little bout of edginess." Evette bowed to her and stepped back and Ash came forward, still looking like he was in the middle of thinking for the perfect thing to say to her.

"Myst, I really can't say anymore than I know you can do it if you set your mind to it. And if you mess up, who cares? We'll be outta town way before the mobs from Juliard can come after you for your mistakes--" She put on a scowl and hit him in the head before cracking up into slight giggles over his poor attempt to alleviate her of her stage-fright, "No, really, Myst, c'mon! You aren't one to get so creeped out by a crowd. Just act like it's all your friends out there. We all know that you can't help but put on a show for them--!" She raised her fist but he laughed and continued, "Just remember, we all think you're capable of it, would you wanna let us down? I mean, I think you have everything down, and I think you're gonna be perfect. You're gonna blow 'em away, just like we planned it a couple days ago!" He finished, giving her one last smile before he went silent.

"Awe, thanks Ash. That means a lot, really. I never knew you believed in me so much." Misty stood up with a resolute expression and continued, "All right! You guys are right! Why should I be so nervous? Besides, my entire family has had a knack for acting on stage, why should I be any different? And I've proved my worth too many times for me to make a lapse! Yeah! Let's get this thing over with!" She leapt for the curtains before Imuru grabbed her hand and pulled her back with a slight smile on.

"Uh... Misty, about that... We have to go on during act three. Right now their completing the prologue and if you head on now, you kinda knock the whole thing around..." She sweatdropped and backed away from, what she was now dubbing 'The Blinds of Hell'.

"It's over for me, isn't it guys..?" She asked numbly, feeling her nerves twitching in their desire to escape the spot where they stood. They didn't reply and Ash and Co. began to walk away before she lost her nerve.

"Look, Myst, you're going on in a few. Me and Brock gotta get outta here before _we _do something wrong..." He left her standing there with a sweatdropping Imuru, and rushed after the, all ready vanished Brock and Evette.

***

Ash was about six feet from the front door when he turned and took notice of a familiar face standing at the door, searching for something. Gerou the manager stood in front of two double doors, making small conversation with a few of the appearing guests, while keeping his eyes wide for something/one that Ash was quite unsure of. He was about to ignore him and be on his way when Gerou caught his eye and began to come after him. Ash didn't bother to quicken his pace. After all, what could He do when they were completely surrounded by, like, five hundred pedestrians?

"Mr. Ketchem? I have something for you..!" Something? Now _that _got Ash's attention. Gerou was approaching him, his hand in the pocket of his Armani suit and his sights kept on the boy to make positive that he didn't escape. Little did he know that Ash wasn't planning on going anywhere soon. Truth be told, he was hoping to start a small conversation in order to stall until Misty came onto the stage. But he wasn't willing to admit to anyone but himself that he wanted to stay behind and catch sight of her initiating her first line.

"Um... Okay..." He ended in a question, showing his confusion as to why Gerou would bother holding him back. It would have really pissed him off if the old man was trying to get him taken by security but, next moment, Ash's insane negativities were diminished when Gerou produced a small clipped piece of paper from his pocket. It was thick, like the type of construction paper board that greeting cards were made out of. But it was too small for that, and rectangular. And it took him about two minutes for him to realize exactly what the manager was holding out to him.

"For you, as I'm sure you'd like to..." Gerou didn't finish his sentence and Ash didn't have a chance to reply as, soon after, Brock appeared back at the entrance door and questioned him for his laggard behavior. Ash still seemed a bit... Shocked?... About Gerou's sudden capability to attain an extra. He didn't understand. They had been completely sold out a week before. So how..?

"Ash..?" Brock's concerned tone made him shake out of his reverie and he took the clipping from the elder without a second thought, a grin appearing on his, before admonished, face.

"Brock... I think there's been a change in plans." He said in finality and, ignoring Brock's face, turned to find his seat. _Row B, Seat forty-seven... Ah! Over there! I never thought I'd be able to see it happen! Now I've got nothing to worry about! And nothing to feel guilty about!_ he rushed towards his corner placement, leaving the others behind and not paying much notice to Gerou's newly resurrected smirk, his excitement being far too high.

***

****

'...Dating back to over thousands of years ago, during an early aged war with such an undetermined end that the death of the planet was in question, bravery was placed upon all--soldier or not--as a consequence for Their insolence. Civilizations torn down, dangers peaked, all races rose in order to conquer over equality and discrimination was the only answer. The start of an endless battle that would only rest... In death.' (At this point in time a sudden stream of light, making to look like the sun, floods the stage. There are large splatters of red along every few feet and crumbled buildings; but among these, there are still a few unbroken naturals.)

****

'It was a calling of a new Era, THE calling. It proclaimed the beginning of a time where those of subdued hope were weak and those who chose to stand were strong. It was also known as the mere start of a fruitless struggle for power and rank that would lead to an inevitable end. It feasted upon a void of such nothingness, feeble will, mindly thirst, breathless age, intimidation that even the Gods feared, final surfacing anticipation and...an immense lack of _respect and love_...' (Gruesome battle structures bound across at one another; two sides fight desperately for the same goal: To win. No acception and none who want to lose. Young and old, large and small, ill and well; the climax is brought upon by a clash of swords and magic from area to area.)

****

'Magic installments and brute strength were used to topple inhabited empires and cause disaster... It was a death march such as the world has never known. Nimble, though the lives were, they still breathed in deathly wonder, for a hero-unnamed-to bring about the end of the death feast... But as the days grew longer, more bitter, the inhabitants grew tiresome, more restless. Before long, they too had begun invading other parts of the world and it seemed all was over.' (A large reanimated tumbling of a city, brought to life by sound effects, leaves the crowd in awe. There was a herding of foot call and then absolute silence before terrified, breathless screaming made the crowd gasp, then silence again. Suddenly a humungous huddled shadow, made to represent two bodies, appeared. Overwhelming smoke tricks left the crowd in silence as they witnessed unbelievable programming skills {Brought along by Yours Truly ^_~}. Suddenly an eclipse covered everything in darkness.)

****

'There was only one race who did not compete as the others did... They competed for glory, yes, for pride... But also for their right to live, for everyone's. It cost them dearly, though, they took the insanity for the bloodlust of the others too lightly and, in the end, they lost more than half of their tribes that had been scattered all over... It was only then, that they'd had enough.' (On a cliff stand to the right of all battles taking place stood a herd of acting Pokemon, staring transfixed by all the violence. They dropped their heads in dramatized angst and began to turn away. All of them turned to one Pokemon in particular, a Gengar who seemed to be the leader. He turned to a small pack of Raichuu, who staggered up to him. They were seemingly confusing them between two emotions: Rage at the state of the world and ecstasy. The Gengar set its eyes and raised a manicured paw to the sky. All of the others followed. Scene fades to black.)

****

'They beat together a mold, two of them, to complete a new race. One was supposed to fight back with power unknown, the other to care for the first. It was to bring proof of a new way of living, to show the many insane colonies exactly how peace would feel...' (A sudden slapping together of something like mud came to everyone's ears. There were chants of 'Geo-Dude! Geo-Dude!' and 'Ma-Chop! Ma-Chop!' as the teams of ground-types began to pressure the clay men into two giant molds of watered dust. Above them, the Leader Gengar supervised this, a slight grim smile appearing on his face. It had been so long...)

****

'...It is said that Love, the only unkempt emotion, the only one that nobody knew of, had been their savior. In gratitude, the puppets who'd created the Way had received two lives of their own. They moved on, prospering many of their own offspring. And thus, the light of Earth had been recreated. Through the prosperity of one branch of life, the others were only to reply with frequency...' (The two shadows lingered for a moment on top the highest of mountains, surrounded in darkness, as a blightingly deadly battle raged below. Their hands clasped in one-anothers, they heaved sighs and began their way down; on the way _helping _one another rather than the opposite.... Scenes continued showing clips of compassion towards the tiraders. Suddenly a blinding flash erupted from behind the two forms. It was (Search net for Greek God of War), the God who held only a step above death in Hades. Smoke props billowed around the seemingly-gigantic form as he strutted forth like the God that he was. A look of disapproval shone on the actors face and sound effects magnified his voice as he told the worldly folk of his disappointment. There was a sudden turn of their heads and a high cursing that sounded like a crackling fire. Suddenly, lightning and burning meteorites brewed within the sky and fell like sulfur steel warheads. It struck all types of characters and they fell upon the ground as though Death called for them.)

(A few moments after this scene ended, sprouts began to ebb from the ground, and sun filtered from above. Slowly, a charred corpse began to lift; two, ten, twenty. Hands raised, cheers grew, and desire to live felt contagious enough to die from. Which was quite impossible when speaking... Above the newly risen tribes, the Pokemon looked on with pride, their molded crafts standing beside them in the darkness-to-light. Everything went dark as the scene ended.)

****

'... Rather than be left to themselves, this new colony forged an immediate--yet forever lost--contract with the very ones who'd built them. Though to this day, they've stood side by side, the fakes have started to hate the first, to deem them unworthy because of their supposed superiority. And what's more, regret over their betrayal does not seem to become them...' (The scene reappeared with only the Pokemon and two human forms upon the stage. Their hands were grasping one another and their voices chanted a spell-binding legacy of soul-entwinement. A mysterious child's voice rung in the background, singing a tune that bewildered the all ready confused audience.)

(The scene again blacked out and, this time, a drum roll started up. It was a slow pented beat that seemed to revolve around the nothingness muttering of the crowd. Suddenly, there was a narration.)

****

'... Dead faith... Dead souls... Spirits who awoke with perished screams after a war that threatened all humanity. Two swords that pierced through that war and journeyed to help those who'd lost themselves. A story of how they brought all to life again, a reenactment of what exactly could have been forged between Pokemon and Human. For more than one of you should wonder exactly _why _our wilderly friends settle for containment and dog chow. And why must we submit to over-rule them? (There was a single flash of light and the curtain fell, this time not springing back up.)

Applause filtered from every column, every row, every seat. Ash found himself raising his hands to clap with the rest. It was inspiring, not to mention questionable. He'd never really given much thought as to why Pokemon of any kind chose their masters. Why did they decide not to rebel? Pokemon weren't meant for capture, and there was nothing about humans being forever in control; they had enough capability to take over power. Why did they let themselves fall to second best..?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Happy? I finished this one on time, no matter how many hours it took me to. I hope you're all okay with what I wrote. I know it's not the best but, then again, nothing about anime is EVER completely accurate. And I'm only meaning this for fun, so don't take ANYTHING I say seriously. Well, except that. And that. And that. And--Yeah, all those. So, anyway, review, tell me what you think as Chibi needs TONS of support right now. Especially after racking my brain all night trying to think of a satisfactory finish after sitting in my mothers run-down Toyota Camry, waiting for my brother to show up at the bus station for three hours, only to find that we had arrived and hour later than him and he had ended up getting a ride from a friend anyway. Life's grand, ain't it?

****

Heh. Heh, heh, heh, heh... HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH--! Chibi is loved, Chibi is loved! Okay, fluffy reviews are my new high. I'm officially hooked on the sultry taste of cotton and sugar-coated sap you guys write me. I feel so obligated to shout ALL of your names out at the end of every chapter since you deserve it sooooo much. But I think we'll just have to settle for every goal-breaking. I think my next one will be for 140-150 reviews. I'm hoping that, with 17-18 chapters total, it'll come and pass like winter did. IT'S GONE, IT'S ALL GONE! All the lovely bits of snow that got me outta school! GONE, GONE! Please, all, join me in my sorrow!

JAMO: I'm glad you feel appreciated now. I kinda felt the same after reviewing a Yu-Gi-Oh fic where the author ended up using my question as an idea for her next chapter since she had no idea where she was going. Of course my reaction was a little different than yours. You OBVIOUSLY take flattery better than I do. (Especially since she ended up writing another shout-out to me stating that I should really learn about the 'Caps Lock' key... **Clears throat** Yeah... Anyway, was twice in a row good enough for you, my GREATEST FAN..? 

Shippo123: Feel the love. Swim in the love. Measure the love. Drown in the--Wait, no, don't do that. I still wanna be able to talk to you and somehow I don't think that AIM reaches extra-terrestrial planes and dimensions. So, for now, DON'T drown in the love cause I like talking to you too much, kay?

Darkness4ever_fades: ...Was chapter 12 that good?

qtloveskittles: I'm so glad that you appreciated that single moment in time where Ash and Misty's hormones got the better of them. That's right; I said it, hormones. Otherwise Ash would be with Evette and Misty would be in bed with Brock. Can you tell that I need to set my priorities..? LOL!

DaJollyMan: **Clears throat and looks confused** Okay, I kinda got mixed messages in your last review... The way you spoke about that being a great chapter and all was understandable, but that you said I pissed you off because I update only once per week. Then you said that you could only think of it as sweet. Can you see what seems confusing..? Oh yeah, and about that comment you made about me doing pretty well considering I'm writing two fics at once? You were wrong; I think it's more along the lines of seven. HEH.

totodile: Thanks for your support and encouragement. You can't imagine how tickled I was when I heard that you nominated me on TPT. You're the first ever to like me enough to do that. THANKS! **Sniffle** You're too good for me. I'll give you a slice of pizza for your troubles. ;P

Kay, that's all I'm gonna do for now. Remember, if you all want a shout-out, tell me in your review. It seems that the last time I stated this, no one had a problem with it. **Sweatdrop** Not that I'm really complaining as it gives me something to do. Just be sure that you tell me whatever, and try to ask a few questions or something so I can say something other than the average 'Thanks for reading'! I want my shout-outs to be more individualized... Kay?

End transmission...

--Chibi-Suiko


	14. Surprise

Miss Discovery!

By: Chibi-Suiko

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ash: 15

Misty: 16

Brock: 19

Imuru: 17

Evette: 20

Mr. Gerou: 31

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Last time on Miss Discovery!: The prologue of the play, to put it simply. Imuru's message has been sent to crowds all over who've come to see his show. The thing is, will they believe it? And what has Gerou cooked up for Ash, Misty, and the rest? Lat seen of him was when he handed over a ticket to Ash for the show. And Ash has taken full advantage of his privileges. Now sitting in the crowd, will he be pleased by what he sees and learns? And what of Misty and Imuru's script? So many questions, so many answers yet to hear. But will this author allow you all to hear them? (.^_^. Cheeky, no?)

***

****

Chapter Fourteen: Surprise..!

***

__

Applause filtered from every column, every row, every seat. Ash found himself raising his hands to clap with the rest. It was inspiring, not to mention questionable. He'd never really given much thought as to why Pokemon of any kind chose their masters. Why did they decide not to rebel? Pokemon weren't meant for capture, and there was nothing about humans being forever in control; they had enough capability to take over power. Why did they let themselves fall to second best..?

...

Four days later, we find our MAIN hero and heroine sitting together at Imuru's estate, just enjoying the last bit of peace and quiet before the overwhelming climax and end of the production that would be taking place that night. Suddenly, Ash looked up and smiled at Misty. This caught her attention and she quirked an eyebrow, inwardly eager as to why he was looking so... Sneaky, for lack of a better word.

"What is it Ash? Is there something that you'd like to tell me..?" Neither of them had mentioned their little round for the last seven days, ever since it'd happened. Nor did Imuru or Brock know about it, though they had the suspicion that Brock could know anything just from looking at them, let alone taking notice of their flushed expressions every time they looked at each other and thought back to it.

"Oh no, Myst. I've just got a surprise for you later tonight, after you finish that play of yours..." Ash said and got up, leaving her to herself with a murdering stare that could have made even Charizard keel over in a dead faint. But he chose to ignore her eyes, which he knew were boring hot red patches into the back of his neck. _It's funny_,He thought, _To see her so suspicious-looking and confused. I love seeing her squirm, just begging inwardly to know what's up with me. Boy, WILL she be in for a surprise..!_

Something else that had been kept quiet had been the fact that Ash had been attending Misty's every show. Now he hadn't said anything about how good he thought she was, knowing it would give her away, rather than just compliment her with the usual 'I'm sure you did just fine' and 'We'll still beat those idiots from Julliard! You're too good for them anyway!' whenever she held doubt in herself. Which, with his help, was becoming less and less everyday. Actually, ever since last night, she'd been positively... Cocky. Not unlike himself whenever he won a big gym battle. But it still kind of quirked him, considering she always got on his case about his ego. But he said nothing. After all, she kinda did have reason to feel good about herself. She was completing one of the most colossal experiences of all the Waterflowers! Ash was willing to bet the best her sisters had had was an over-the-ratio interview about their fame in Cerulean.

Misty's fame was becoming ALMOST country-wide!

***

"One more night... One... More... Night... Only... One more night?" Misty kept muttering to herself. God, was she nervous. It wasn't like the rest of the week had been a bad experience or anything, in fact, it was almost too good to be true that she could send photo's to her sisters, making them absolutely raving with jealousy--! But, thinking about it, from doubt to pout... She really didn't want it to be over. She was having a good time. She was learning things, and completing on of her biggest dreams (That being becoming greater than her sisters)! But she knew that she couldn't stay, could she? 

Imuru or Ash?

Imuru was sweet, gentlemanly, and he admitted that he cared very deeply for her. Not to mention that he wasn't going to any length to impress her; and he wasn't corny, like Rudy. He was just him, and he knew when to draw the line when it came to relationships. Yet...

There was Ash, who cared for EVERYONE he met (Not that she was doubting Imuru in that sense), one who was just learning about relationships (yet she WAS the first girl he came onto), one who was sweet when he could be. He definitely didn't try very hard to impress her, at least not yet. But he was VERY immature. A definite turn-off.

But she knew him longer! She knew that she could trust him; even with her deepest secrets, if she ever bothered to tell him... Imuru, well, they'd only met about two weeks ago. Who was to say that Rain wouldn't come waltzing back into his life and he'd forget all about her..? But he did say he cared... For her... Or was it for her being the look-alike..?

"Bah! Why am I even thinking about this now?! I still have to get this thing over with! I'll get down to my decision at the after-party tomorrow!" This made her blush... Thinking about it, both Ash and Imuru had asked her to go with them. She thought that Ash would have been saying it for one of two reasons. One, to claim her before Imuru came along, or two, just as a friendly nothing. He certainly hadn't asked her as if he was expecting to look like date material.

Imuru, on the other hand, had handed her a rose (A single, long stemmed rose, fresh from his estates garden) and asked her with a slight peck on the cheek (This didn't break the promise between her and Ash, which consisted of lip-locks only). It was a short and sweet intervene just before she headed into her room, reminding her of their first night there together. He had been soft, yet abruptly nervous then too...

Misty was now becoming dimly aware of the narrator speaking over the PA system. She guessed that the crowd had finally formed for the last part. Well, she knew that she couldn't sit like she was forever and just brood over her thoughts. She stood up and sighed, just as Imuru came towards her, ready to walk onstage.

Ash sat out in the crowd, fingering his clothes in an, almost, anxious way. He was almost as excited about the 'big finish' as they were.

***

"Now... You're absolutely sure that the last scene is fine with you and Ash..? I mean, I won't put you into any type of situation, no matter how deeply involved this play is supposed to be. I won't pressure you into something you don't want to..." But he was interrupted by Misty, who was staring at him quizzically.

"For the last time, Imuru! What could possibly make me nervous? It's just a script! I mean, so what if the title insinuates anything? We both know what's going to happen and that's all that needs to be known!"

"Well... All right." Imuru ended simply, taking one last side glance at her as they stepped forward, onto the stage.

The crowd cheered upon seeing their supposed 'favorite' couple (considering half of the original was currently in cognieto, or however you say it, among the mass itself). Almost immediately, it died down, not wanting to miss anything having to do with the plot.

Ash kept his eyes glued to Misty. How come he'd never noticed how beautifully the sunlight showed on her bright red hair..? Was this more than hormones? Could he possibly REALLY like her, enough to spend her majority of free time with her, rather than obsessively training Pikachu and the others?

He guessed it was only natural that he'd begin to fall for her, and vice versa. Thinking about it, his mom had warned him that friends usually morphed into something more. But he'd never really thought that it would happen to him! Actually, he had made a silent pact to himself that he wouldn't let anything interfere with his Pokemon training. But then Misty came along and had to rip that possibility of complete priority from his head...

But he'd still rather have fallen for her than Brock anyway..!

****

'And so we continue... Today, the clay men are rebuilding the Earth. Demands for assistance had been major. And they had been more than willing to help, upon command from their friends. They are currently crossing paths with the Centaurs, whose stalls and sunlight-filled pillars of greening hay have been torn down. Steadily, they mold the homes back together.' (Scene shifts to a close up of Misty and Imuru working, seemingly, strenuously hard, sweat falling from their brows. Slowly, but surely, tall lining walls are formed.)

****

'It is the calm, _after _the storm in this case. The climax of the corpse fall has passed, scarring those who had survived to see it. The glaring red sun beat its own heart as the whole of the village, combined with the clay men, finished rebuilding by sundown.' (An elaborate scheme of time passes, making it seem like their days are about ten times longer than our own as sound effects magnify the moans and groans of the rebuilding of the homes and such.)

****

'After hours of strenuous work, our first humans are found accompanied by the sunrise. And here, they talk with one another for the first time. But what, besides survival and thanks, is there to discuss..?' (The scene elevates into a cliff-view overlooking the glistening ocean and horizon in the background. Upon the cliff stand Imuru and Misty, in character. Both are silent and just continue to watch the sloshing of the waves.)

"You know... It's been three decades since the beginning of the War of Worlds. And yet there is still so much to do. The beings cause so much distress and then they have to replace their past Earth. If not a lesson to be learned, what could the Gods be trying to say?" The male character, played by Imuru, stated.

****

"It could have only been a lesson. And it was not the last. There is still so much to teach them. And... And we could possibly help." The female, played by Misty, replied.

****

"You have never sounded apprehensive before, like just a moment before. Is there something of anxiety that you mean?" Was the question.

****

"I have never spoken before. Yet I've had so very much to say to you." She gathered up close to him and they both collapsed on the edge of the mount, **"You see, Dear brothereth, I can no longer pretend that you mean nothing but an accomplice to me. You have showed me care, even if only by rule, ever since birth. It is all I have to believe in. All I have to live for, is you. And that is why I find myself feeling so joyful yet afraid at your expense. Because there is so much I owe you that I've never gotten to give you." **She continued and stared into the (artificial) sunlight and finally felt his hand lay overtop hers.

****

"Is it not strange... That I should feel the same?" Was all he asked before standing up again, taking her hand in his to help her up as well. They pulled close (NOT their faces, though) and looked around, only to find themselves completely alone. This gave them a romantic courage that Imuru's character decided to make use of, **"Would you dance with me? Right here?"**

His question was met with a smile and nod, and they began to march along the greening path as the crowd held their breath. Soon, the music of the beating waves against the cliffs' edge below died down (meaning that the play was nearing its end). Ash watched from the crowd, growling lightly, remembering the promise made almost a week before, but also taking in mind the thought that she hadn't breached their 'contract'.

Yet.

But why was he doubting her? HOW could he doubt her? The next scene would deny him his belief.

The crowd was holding their breath, everyone accept Ash, that was.

"What are they waiting for?!" Misty asked Imuru, out of character, with a furious glance into his eyes.

"What do you mean? They're waiting for our kiss. That was the big finish, remember?" He replied back, sounding, for once, almost frustrated.

"Wha-What kiss?! There was never a kiss in the script I looked at! Where is this coming from?! And why wasn't I told before NOW?!" She replied, trying to keep their little conversation as private as possible.

"What does it matter? And what do you mean you weren't told before now?!"

"Of course it matters! I promised Ash that I wouldn't let you near me, in that romantic sense of the word! I can't go back on my word now! Who knows what would happen if he found out!" She yell-whispered at him.

"Well... Whose going to tell him? Please, Misty, I'm sorry but the finale was in the brochure. So we can't go back on the word. Everyone's waiting for this." There was silence and Misty's face changed from defiant to unsure, "Look, we just can't go back on this now..! Neither of your friends could get tickets, right? And this production isn't on nationwide television."

"I... I... Fine! But when we're through, I wanna know exactly who did this, all right?!" With that, she pulled him close and laid a pssionate, if not rushed, kiss on his lips. Cheers from the crowd and a single glare of betrayal (I'll let you guess who that came from) met their end.

***

Twenty minutes later, Misty and Imuru were signing the rest of their autographs. More than once, Misty had been questioned about her strange resemblance to Rein. And every time she'd refused to answer.

She felt guilty. VERY guilty. How could she do that? She was pressured but... She'd overcome pressure before..! How could she live with herself? And if Ash ever found out, she doubted that he'd want to live with her either.

"Thank you; I'm so happy that you enjoyed the show..!" She said to the eleven year old fan as she walked away from her with a big smile on her rosy young face. Misty placed a hand to her head. This was driving her crazy; maybe she should just tell Ash what had happened. He would forgive her, right?

"Hello, Misty." The words were simple but the tone sent her reeling. She spun around, only to come face to face with a more-than-angry Ash Ketchum.

"Um... Oh, God... Uh, hi Ash..."

"I just wanted to let you know... Surprise." And with that said, he stalked off, leaving her to wallow in her magnified misery.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Thank you, thank you! I know you all hate me. Not only was this chapter ungratified towards Ash and Misty's relationship, it was a day late! I'm sooooo sorry. I know I shouldn't rant but to justify myself, I think I'll have to. I had to take five exams this week, I had a week-long project due, a bible study, a youth group, and I found out that a family member of mine was going into surgery. My life's a regular soap opera, huh?

****

And now, let's get down some names for the shout-outs category. I'm just gonna spin a few around for you all but first I'd like to say that, for this chapter, I got around 15 reviews after posting this chapter. Chibi is coming a long way, no?

First to Divine-Red-Crayon, whose broken through about six reviews for me ever since I updated last week **Sweatdrop**: I thank you for looking at my fic. I agree that it's probably ten times better than the LM movie, but I still liked the idea. I did tweak it around a bit cause I didn't like the whole Pablo-being-the-bad-guy idea, though I guess that it does prove that perfection is never always a plus. Also, if chapter thirteen had been the last of my story, which it's not, then it would have been called the epilogue. I only dubbed it 'prologue' because it was the beginning of the play. Plus I had nothing else to go with... **Sweatdrop**

Next, to Uranasu: **Sniff** Really? I actually thought you didn't really like my stuffs. I just thought you were being nice to me. Are you actually inspired by my work? Awe... Now... Now I have to cry... WAAAAHHHHHHH--! I can get so emotional over things like this! WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH--! **Continuous sniffles** Oh yeah, a sort of PS: Can I see the fics you've written but-never-posted, that were imagined because of me..? Now I'm eager!

To DaJollyMan: Thanks for clearing that up. I just wanna know though... In a few of the first reviews you sent me, you kept on saying 'This isn't the Teen Titans section..?' or something like that. You know what I mean? I was just wondering why you kept reading my PKMN fics if they obviously weren't Teen Titans. That's all.

And to KawaiiCherryBlossom: You know, I'd really love to organize something like that but... Unfortunately I'm a couple million dollars short. Any donations will be happily accepted though! **Looks pointedly at fans**

Well, that's all I have to say for now. Hopefully I'll have another chapter ready and up for postage by next week. You'll just have to wait and see... Anyway, till next time great fans!

End transmission--

--Chibi

PS: Um... I've realized how short this is; forgive me. The epilogue will make up for it though. ^_^ ;; Heh.


	15. Culmination

Miss Discovery!

By: Chibi-Suiko

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ash: 15

Misty: 16

Brock: 19

Imuru: 17

Evette: 20

Mr. Gerou: 31

And just to let you know [...] means a time change, flashback-like. It could be backwards or forwards. You'll just have to figure it out for yourselves.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Last time on Miss Discovery!: Misty was found preparing for the final act of Imuru's production, not to mention worrying about what would happen after it was finished, and Ash was acting just a bit sneaky, having not informed Misty that, all week long, he had been at the cathedral watching her work. He had planned on surprising her that night, telling her that he had been there to support her, even if she hadn't known it. But his plan had been disrupted by a kiss, the finale to 'Romance Dawn', of which Misty and Imuru were found being over-passionate with each other. Later, back stage, he confronted her about it but didn't give her time to explain that she had no idea about the script change and now the two of them are caught in the middle of the climax. And not talking to each other. Gerou is being fully unmasked and Imuru is bound to catch on to the situation soon. But will they use it to their advantage?

***

****

Chapter Fifteen: Culmination

***

__

"Hello, Misty." The words were simple but the tone sent her reeling. She spun around, only to come face to face with a more-than-angry Ash Ketchum.

"Um... Oh, God... Uh, hi Ash..."

"I just wanted to let you know... Surprise." And with that said, he stalked off, leaving her to wallow in her magnified misery.

...

__

I can't believe I let that happen... Ash has never been so angry with me. And, if we had still only been friends for a year, it probably wouldn't matter but... Now I care about what he thinks. And he probably thinks that I'm just a little ratty child who can't stick to something and keep her promises. He hasn't talked to me since last night..! Misty thought to herself as she sat in her soothing bathtub at eight o'clock the next morning. She'd found herself restless the night before when she'd returned and rushed off to find Ash, who was sitting in the dining room, staring at an empty glass as it twinkled under the candelabra light.

...

He seemed to have forgotten about the orange juice pitcher sitting next to him.

"Uh... Ash?" He made no movement showing that he knew she was there but she continued anyway, "Please Ash! I'm so sorry! I know I broke our promise but I had no choice! I was forced into it! I was pressured and, if I could have, I would have told Imuru no but--" She broke off as she noticed her raven-haired companion flinch at the name. He still made no other movement but began talking in a monotonous tone.

"You know what, Misty? I don't care. I don't care that you liked him, that it was a last minute revision, that he 'pressured' you into it, I don't care that you kissed in front of a crowd of six hundred people! All I care about is that you broke your promise to me. I don't know if it meant anything to you but... Misty, that you agreed to my stakes was what made me so happy that day. And I thought that I could trust you. But you proved me wrong in a way I thought impossible. You went _behind my back_, or so you thought, thinking that I'd never find out because I _supposedly _couldn't get tickets to see the show! Well Misty, it was a show all right... One I'll never forget." He ended simply and got up from his seat to walk up the stairs. But he stopped right in front of her and Misty couldn't help but notice (not to mention feel guilty for) the tear stains on his flushed cheeks, "You don't know how much it hurt me, Misty, to know that you'd rather go behind my back rather than tell me up front that you couldn't hold up your end of the bargain. And now, do you see this..?" He held up the glimmering glass in his left hand, showing how delicate it was, "Well, this is what you've done to our friendship." And he let it fall to the ground right there, the piece of china shattering into hundreds of tiny shards at their feet.

And that was when he bounded from the room, leaving her there to stare at the glass that was the simplicity of their broken relationship as a young woman came in and began to pick up the clear and scratched pieces.

...

And now she was sitting in her bathtub, scrubbing at her arms, and washing with almost frostbite-worthily cold water. She found it soothing in a way. It made her feel numb to the hate of herself, numb to the facts that were putting themselves together in her mind.

She couldn't go with Ash now. Really, think about it. He wouldn't say a thing to her. He wouldn't speak, act, or socialize in any way on her account. She didn't want to follow a mindless doll around until 'it' became a Champion.

She sighed and rinsed herself off then jumped out of the water. She had suddenly become attentive to how brutally cold it was. She trembled slightly as she pulled over a towel and put up her hair before stepping out of the bathroom. She quickly noticed a note placed on the vanity and walked over.

Picking it up, she studied the handwriting and read it over:

__

Please say yes.

She blushed and put it back down. Imuru really wanted her to come with him? That badly? She sighed and turned away. Believe it or not, she didn't really feel like pulling off the rest of this charade. She just wanted to curl up under the covers and sing hopeless melodies to herself while gathering up a stuffed animal into her arms to keep her company. Sure, that was childish and immature... But who in there right mind would pass up a chance to feel comfortably alone when in a situation like this?

She was definitely in her right mind and, therefore, was perfectly capable of collapsing into oblivion. 

But she couldn't just not turn up. This was the after-party; one of those fancy house-things were you should bow and drink wine and act and prance around like a rich host/hostess. And it was Imuru's big break, in a way. Tonight, all the critics would tell him what they thought of his work. And, most likely, they'd want to meet the 'young woman' who helped pull off the stunt, if only by acting.

So she had no choice but to go.

***

"You know, I'm so glad that you decided to accompany me..." Imuru murmured with a soft smile as the two of them walked down the main staircase towards the crowd below. There was silence as they reached the platform and, suddenly, applause broke out from the mass of people.

Imuru bowed and nodded pleasingly to Misty to do the same, and she did, only without a care. The crowd parted to let them through and they went along their way, until they approached the peak. Misty kept her eyes to herself, trying not to pay attention to the people whose eyes bore into her back. She wasn't feeling up to this anymore. But she couldn't leave...

"Tell me what's wrong, Misty." Was the simple statement that made her turn her head in Imuru's direction. They were just standing there, watching as the people in front of them enjoyed themselves.

"...Nothing." She replied, turning away. His eyes still lay fixed on her and he didn't seem to believe her, which was made obvious when he placed his hand on her shoulder, keeping her from walking away.

"You need to tell me now. Otherwise there may be nothing I can do to help." He told her but she shook his hand off of her and broke their connection, turning around to face him.

"You just don't understand, Imuru... There's never been anything that you could do to help. Not when we first met, and not now. Ash isn't talking to me, isn't even acknowledging me, and there's nothing anybody but me can do about that!" And, with that said, she jumped from her spot next to him and practically flew towards the stairs.

"Misty; wait!" He asked, and she stopped, waiting for him to catch up with her. When he did, he began rummaging in his pocket before pulling out a small box (make reference to chapter 5), "Here; I bought this for you. A token of my thanks. Though you should all ready know... How appreciative I am." He handed over the box, and watched as she slowly popped the lid open, "Misty, I would be so happy... If you would choose to stay with me."

Misty sucked in a heavy breath as she felt her heartbeat race to the pace of a small field mouse. This... This was too much. She couldn't do this. No matter how long it would take Ash to forgive her, no matter how long he would ignore her, or hate her, or hound her and her personality... No matter how much she could look forward to here, with Imuru, a future, and new friends. There was no way she could forgive herself that easily.

"I'm-I'm sorry Imuru, really I am... But I can't." And she snapped the lid shut again and handed it back to him with a bow. You could imagine how surprised she was when she felt it being pressured back into her palm, "W-what..?"

"Misty, I knew you would say no. That doesn't mean that my gift is unattainable to you. I still want you to have it. My forgiveness. I'll do whatever I can to help you and Ash. Your relationship with him obviously means a lot." And, with that, he took her hand and held it, "Now, c'mon!"

***

__

Ash stood alone, watching as all of the people below him chatted animatedly with each other. He wanted to join in the fun but, well, there was just someone down there that he wanted nothing to do with. That he wanted never to see again... But he knew that he did. He wanted her to be next to him forever...

***

"Attention..!" A voice hollered over the PA system that had been hooked up for just that night, "Please proceed towards the front door. The time is 12:30 A.M. and therefore the party has now expired! Please take your coats and our thanks with you. We hoped you've enjoyed your stay!" And the crowd rose to their feet in order to make it out the main entrance. Misty and Imuru stood there, shaking the hands of those who'd come and congratulated the young stars' work.

After all was said and done, Misty and Imuru began the walk towards the bedrooms. She wanted to set things straight with Ash tonight and Imuru had happily agreed with her. He really did want to help them...

"I am sorry, you know, that I can't stay with you..." Misty stated awkwardly as they ascended the staircase to the upper hall.

"There's nothing to apologize about. I just want you to be happy. And I know that Ash is what makes you feel that way." He smiled respectively at her as they hit the upstairs landing. They were surprised to see Ash sleeping against the base of the banister and Misty began to wake him up.

"C'mon Ash. Come with me... I want to talk..." And he slowly rubbed the sleep from his eyes and rose to his feet. He saw who'd awakened him and turned his head. He didn't want to talk to her now. He didn't want to talk to her ever again.

__

But I thought that we'd all ready opposed that decision with the fact that nothing could allow you to stop talking to her... He said to himself. But, as his eyes rolled at his mild attitude, he realized that Misty had grasped his hand and was now pulling him in the direction of a new staircase.

It headed even higher than the second floor, and so he supposed it could have elevated to the roof. He didn't try and pull back from Misty, her hand warm, if not clammy, and he chose to let her say what she had to say.

__

She probably just wants to tell me in private that she's going to stay. Let me go softly... He thought to himself just as they padded through the door at the top. That was before he noticed Imuru following behind them. He wasn't smiling, wasn't frowning... And so there was nothing that could give away his attitude. No way to determine what Misty's decision had been.

A shadow climbed through after them.

"I just wanted to tell you..." Misty began, shaking him out of his quiet reverie, "That I'm sorry. That I know I did wrong and there's no objection and no excuse. But... I'm still going to come with you and earn your trust back. I don't care about anything else but that. I'll wait as long as I have to, just for you to forgive me. In other words, I'm not staying here. I'm coming with you, because I want to be with you." And that was that.

Ash smiled and Misty returned it, happy that they had finally gotten somewhere.

"Not so fast." Came a snide tone from the door leading back into the manor. All of them turned as the shadow revealed itself to be Mr. Gerou, holding up a 20 mm caliber pistol.

"W-what's going on here?!" Imuru shouted. Ash and Misty were standing stark-still, staring at the weapon that was being pressured in their direction, "Gerou, what do you think you're doing?!"

"I see that none of you understand. Very well." He took a deep breath and an insane smile produced itself on his face, "You see, Miss Waterflower, I can't afford to lose you now. And I can't afford for your friend to take you away. So, I guess that, in order to make you stay, he'll be the first one to go--!" He chuckled insanely as he gripped the gun tighter. Ash's pupils dilated, his throat ran dry; he couldn't move for the life of him. And, unfortunately, that was exactly what it would cost him, "Because he is the one thing that is strong enough to make you leave. He is a threat to everything you are needed for and so he must be annihilated."

And, without waiting for them to even digest the information, the trigger was pulled and the bullet was shot towards Ash, who had no time to react...

"GOD, NO! ASH, MOVE NOW!"

"ASH, GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!"

But his feet were still glued down. He couldn't do anything. And the bullet was approaching in slow motion... 

The shell was like an arrow, slicing through the air towards his chest. It would be a dead hit if it made contact. And he would be a dead idiot who never got a chance to be with the girl he cared so much for...

Was it over?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! I bet you hate me now, don't you. Well, too bad. At least I got this chapter out on time, though. Tell me what you think after you've read the climax, or, at least the beginning of it... Heh. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it was kind of rushed but, well, I mean... Gunshots aren't necessarily slow things, are they? And being shot down only takes--what?--two seconds? Anyway, tell me what you think. I hope you like it. And I hope you plan on telling me if you do. (.^_^.)

****

And now, for this weeks shout-outs! I hope you all don't shoot me when I say that I haven't yet reached my goal and, therefore, I won't be reciting every one of you. But, within the next chapter or two, the fic will be finished anyway. So then, and only then, will I let you know how appreciative I am.

First, to Maria: I'm happy that you approve of my storyline. Just keep the infatuation down to a bare minimum. And, if you wanna, email me and I can give you secret information to my next fic! It's a little more funny than this one, not a sequel, and takes place along the lines of 'Ash and Misty, sitting in a tree; k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love...' Well actually, it's a crush. And they aren't stuck in a tree; they're stuck in a dank, dark cavern. But there's plenty of AAM-ness! Just email me if you want a sneak peak!

Next, to Myst (who is a newly revealed fan, I might add ^_^): Well, your wish is known and I'm so pleased that you find my story that intriguing. I hope you continue reading, as there's only a couple chapters left (though I've all ready started up my next story)...

DayDreamerz: I'm just as gleeful as you are that my fic is that fascinating. Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep posting!

Divine-Red-Crayon: Lol, well, we all have those days, I guess. I know that I do. Still, I'm glad that you saw fit to read again. I thought that if you really thought that it was over, you wouldn't bother continuing. Still, I'm happy that you like it. ^_^

DaJollyMan: You never answered my question from last time. What was with that thing about the 'This isn't the Teen Titans section..?' thing? I was just wondering why you'd ask that for the first three reviews you were giving me. Couldn't you tell taht it wasn't the TT section? Also, I updated 'Blackfire's Return', if you wanna check it out.

There we go. I think that's enough for this week. Email me/IM me if you have any questions or praise to spout! I'll be waiting appreciatively since fan-to-author contact makes me feel all mushy inside!

Thanks for reading and I hope you found enjoyment in this chapter; I also hope none of you plan on sending me death threats. I mean, I'm only killing off Ash... Anyway, review and tell me how angry you are! I still swear by AAMistyR so there's absolutely nothing to worry about! It will, and forever always be, Ash and Misty all the way for me. 

End transmission--

--Chibi


	16. Revealed

Miss Discovery!

By: Chibi-Suiko

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ash: 15

Misty: 16

Brock: 19 (Who is, sadly, _not _as major a character as I was originally going for.)

Imuru: 17

Evette: 20

Mr. Gerou: 31

(A/N: One thing to say. I have found out, after close inspection and looking over, that my story will be spanning to 18 chapters. This part of the climax is kinda slow, like a mid-way point. Not much will be happening until the next chapter.)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Last time on Miss Discovery!: The after-party. The last place either Ash or Misty wanted to be stuck at, after their last meeting which was... Less than profitable towards their friendship. But Misty was forced on obligation to join in the festivities and so, she found herself Imuru's partner as he introduced her to the many critics who took part in congratulating him for his work. Thinking about all that had gone wrong between her and Ash within the last few weeks, and how many times he'd ended up forgiving her, made her realize just how much she really meant to him... And vice-versa. After being given yet another chance with him, they are shocked to find themselves on the roof with an ever-helpful and concurred Imuru and an insane and extremely violent Gerou. Now held at gun point, what will our dear Ashy do? Especially now that the trigger has been pulled?!

***

****

Chapter Sixteen: Revealed

***

__

"I see that none of you understand. Very well." He took a deep breath and an insane smile produced itself on his face, "You see, Miss Waterflower, I can't afford to lose you now. And I can't afford for your friend to take you away. So, I guess that, in order to make you stay, he'll be the first one to go--!" He chuckled insanely as he gripped the gun tighter. Ash's pupils dilated, his throat ran dry; he couldn't move for the life of him. And, unfortunately, that was exactly what it would cost him, "Because he is the one thing that is strong enough to make you leave. He is a threat to everything you are needed for and so he must be annihilated."

And, without waiting for them to even digest the information, the trigger was pulled and the bullet was shot towards Ash, who had no time to react...

"GOD, NO! ASH, MOVE NOW!"

"ASH, GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!"

But his feet were still glued down. He couldn't do anything. And the bullet was approaching in slow motion... 

The shell was like an arrow, slicing through the air towards his chest. It would be a dead hit if it made contact. And he would be a dead idiot who never got a chance to be with the girl he cared so much for...

Was it over?

...

It was a nightmare. No, not even. It was worse then a nightmare; it was Hell. Those were Ash's words as his terror ridden mind refused to pass the thought of movement to his numbing body. He couldn't be living this. He had to be having an extremely believable dream. And yet, shutting his eyes six thousand times and reopening them didn't help. Nor did his pinching himself on the leg continuously. That could only mean one thing...

He was going to die, believing that he hadn't really been here. He had never gotten a chance to say how he felt. How he truly felt, and to what extent he felt it... To Misty, who was staring just as horror stricken. He gulped, he could feel Death calling his name when...

"STARYU, _AGILITY AND RAPID SPIN_! RICHOCHETE THE BULLET!" Misty's voice rang out in terror and, yet courage at the same time. The next thing he knew, there was a giant block in front of his face and he was being thrown back a bit from the recoil of the Water Pokemons' resistance from the armory.

It knocked the wind out of him. But it was worth it, knowing that he was alive, and that he was still able to breathe at all. The next moment, Misty was beside him, bending over him, torn between her worry for him and her precious Pokemon. He allowed her to inspect him and was relieved when he felt tears running down her face. Tears of relief. Not tears of grief and pain and knowledge of his death. He was going to be okay, then?

"You-You had me so worried Ash. Such a numbskull sometimes..!" She whispered ridiculingly, yet compassionately at the same time. He chose to take that as more of a compliment than anything else, until he remembered that they weren't that easily saved. And that they were still drowning in danger.

"You forget Miss Waterflower... I still have you in my hands. And if you do not move, I will have no choice but to force you." At this point he held up his own pokeball, "I cannot kill you. It is against my orders; however, injuries will heal and are, therefore, quite simple enough to inflict." His disgusting grin didn't leave his face.

Misty got up just as Imuru came around to sense and stepped between her and Gerou, "Listen here, Dazz. I don't know what's going on but I order you to drop the gun now. I will have one of the others call the authorities and if you follow my regulations, I... Will see about a lesser prison term. That is only applicable through agreement between us." Misty, for her part, couldn't believe her ears. After trying to kill Ash, he was trying to reason with the creep?!

But, with a look between them, she understood. He was trying to restrain his violent urges. Buy them enough time to get the cops on the scene. He was hoping that he could convince a desperate, criminalized bastard to relinquish his plan to... To... Do whatever he had had planned for them.

"Staryu! _Spin tackle_! Try and knock the gun from his hand!" She looked towards Imuru, who nodded before pulling out a pokeball of his own.

"Go... PIDGEOT!" He shouted and, a flash and crowing later, a tall bird stood gracefully between the teenagers and the manager, "Use a _swooping Whirlwind_! Try and get that pokeball!" He finished his command and his bird took flight, following it.

Ash was wishing vainly for his Pikachu right about now, as he got up and felt along his waistline for a Pokemon of his own. He gripped a pokeball and threw, not even knowing what it contained, "GO! POKEBALL!" And out popped Cyndiquill. Ash would have felt a little disappointed, if it weren't for the fact that flame was good for something at that point, "Cyndiquill, after the gun is knocked out of Gerou's hand, melt it with a _Flamethrower_!" He demanded of his friend, while Misty and Imuru concluded watch over and guided their own Pokemon.

Gerou, aware that he was being surrounded and overrun, produced his own battle creature: Sandslash. He smirked, knowing exactly what to do. He also knew what Misty could do with a water type, what she was capable of...

"STARYU, use a _Water Gun_!" And a sudden blast of H2O headed towards the landed creature. But it had no time to make contact as Gerou spoke his own command, fully prepared for the dim-witted move. He didn't come this far, just to fall out now!

"Use _FISSURE_!" He remarked snidely, grinning coyly at the dumbfounded teenagers as his Pokemon jumped high into the air, head facing up and evading the oncoming attack, and did a 360 degree turn so that its head was facing the ground below it. A small finger broke through the concrete roof, sending our heroes falling to the ground (the roof ground, don't get me wrong). They all hit hard, landing unconscious and unaware of how much trouble they were in...

... Or so it was deemed.

***

Brock jumped up from his sleep in a cold sweat. He had turned in early that night, overcome by a sudden burst of fatigue, and had been out cold for what seemed to be about four hours. Now fully awake, he came to notice that Evette had vanished from his bedside. No doubt in the bathroom, or the kitchen, obtaining a late-night snack... Or so he thought.

He got up and threw on a pair of pants, deciding that being half-dressed was good enough for travel around the manor. Had he stayed in bed any longer, he would have come to notice the blatant crack producing the newly falling rain through the ceiling.

He checked the bathroom first, thinking that maybe she had some... Womanly needs to tend to... But there was no one beyond the mahogany wooden door. So he left the room in hopes of finding her downstairs somewhere. In fact, he did; only she was not alone...

"Miss... Are you sure?" Came a hushed whisper that he immediately recognized as his hand.

"Positive. They're in trouble. Gerou's made his move and they were completely caught in the middle. God help them because this is far more serious, if he was so desperate as to try and mutilate the building." Came in unrecognizable tone. Though he supposed that it was worth listening to, "I just saw the damage from outside. And, unfortunately, he's all ready gone. I'm afraid he took them with him... Or, at least, ONE of them. The point is, we have to help them..! And... And I have to get to Imuru; I can't stand to see him hurt. Though I'm afraid it may all ready be too late..." There was a dry sob.

Brock chose this time to intervene and knocked on the dining room door, making them gasp and obviously getting their attention.

"Ladies..?" His eyes came to rest upon the familiar face of Evette, looking shock-ridden, yet breathing an immense breath of relief... But then his gaze turned to another young woman. And this one stood with Cerulean blue eyes, short red-hair clasped in a side ponytail, and smooth pale skin, "Misty?! What're you doing up this late? I mean, it's one a.m. Don't you think you should be asleep?!" He asked, but, when the two women's eyes met once again, he knew he'd been wrong, "Y-you're not her, are you..?" He asked. When they both nodded their heads, he turned his and rubbed at his temple, raving something along the lines of, "GOD, I can't stand this so late at night... Or, er, early in the morning or... Whatever! The point is--" He broke off as he turned back to face the two females, "One, where are my friends? And two, what the Hell were you talking about two seconds ago?!"

"Mr... Mr. Slate, correct?" Rein asked, turning to Evette for confirmation, "You must understand, I warned him and I tried so hard to prevent this from happening but... Mr. Slate, I'm sorry. Your friends, Ash and Misty, along with... Imuru... Were just in a major life-threatening battle with Mr. Gerou. It may come as a shock... But they were beaten, and as a prize, we're afraid that he may have left with one--or all--of them in hand." Then she turned away in disdain, "Or should I say, in copter? The cowardly ass that he is..!"

Brock couldn't talk; couldn't speak for the life of him. It was a sick joke, right? Ash, for one, would never let himself be beaten, let alone, let Misty in a danger-range... And Imuru, well, he cared too much for her as well. And Misty could defend herself to a certain degree... Together, they seemed like an unbeatable team. Though, thinking about it, Ash and Imuru were never really a team to begin with but...

He shook his head, "You're not serious, are you? I mean, Ash and Misty, and even Imuru; they're okay. They're in bed, they have to be! I just saw them all not six hours ago!" He shouted angrily, disbelieving to his own obliviousness to his friends getting hurt, "And they were just fine then!"

But Rein's and Evette's expressions didn't lift; in fact, they turned even more downcast. And it was at that moment that Brock realized just how serious and deadly the situation had gotten.

"Dear God... Please say that... That there's some way to tell what their conditions are? I'm begging you!" Acting like the caring friend he was, his eyes stared pleadingly into the girls'. Rein chose that moment to, not only speak, but answer him.

"I'm afraid that there's only one way to find out. We'll have to check out the damage of the roof, close range, ourselves." She stated before stepping towards the main staircase, "Are you both coming? I think this will take all of us." She finished and continued climbing upwards. Brock wasted no time in following, Evette soon after, looking increasingly unsure with every step taken.

"Evette, _darling_... You knew about this. You knew and you didn't tell me... Is there any reason why? Scratch that, any worth-while reason?!" He shouted at her angrily, and she flinched at his tone, making him frown to himself, knowing that could have been just a bit harsh, "Please, tell me what you know, Evette..."

"Unfortunately, I know not much more than you or Miss Rein. But I can tell you one thing, surely..." She broke off and bit her tongue, "My name is not Evette." This caused his eyes to widen and he waited for her to complete her statement, "Unfortunately, the one known as Evette does not exist. My name is Jasmine; second in command at the FF of this town." She stated, removing a wig and producing a badge from underneath.

"Why did you hide your identity from me?"

"Without pulling a cover-up, I would have placed you in danger. You see, I was pulled on a case of fraud among other small felonies of a Mister Dazz Gerou by Miss Rein here. Though there was no obvious evidence towards the case, somehow I knew that she was not a liar. I could, however, believe that he was not all that he seemed." She sighed, "And so I took on the case, and stuck out being a mistress here at the temporary manor. But..." She broke off at the current point in time, "Things changed when you and your friends walked through those doors. If you hadn't met Sir Master-Imuru, and traveled beyond this town, the file could have been closed easily, within the next couple months. And nothing would have come out of it."

"Why is that?"

"Because, without both Imuru and Rein, the deal he'd been making during his crossfire deceit would have been pointless. And that's why Rein left. She was hoping to draw him away from the town so everything could get back to normal. It was a last defense between her and Master, and Gerou. Unfortunately, when he caught first sight of Misty, things were brought back on. And he began working harder than ever, thinking Rein wouldn't be back, and hoping to convince Misty to stay in her place. Then everything could go as planned--" The conversation was broken off as they stepped upon the roof, only to find it in ruins. It looked dark and bare, smoke billowing high in clouds, before Rein made a lively discovery.

"Oh, GOD! Imuru! IMURU!" She ran forward, seeing a hand protruding from underneath a large piece of rubble. She began scraping at the stones, hoping to get him out, praying that he was alive, "IMURU?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! PLEASE, PLEASE WAKE UP! TELL ME..." She broke off into sniffles, "T-Tell me that you're okay... Please..!" She cried, grabbing at her hair and trying to contain the urge to scream to the heavens as the rain continued to fall.

There was a small click and Brock turned to see Jasmine speaking into a small communicator, "Yes; address, Northton, 611 Averill Blvd. Rooftop; we've got an injured person(s) here. Three, possible. Requesting emergency care and retrieval unit." She broke off and sighed, "Wait till this story hits the media. A conspiracy located right here, between two of the biggest actors of the decade!" She said distressedly.

There was a groan two feet from Imuru's supposedly (not to mention, hopefully) unconscious body, and a shove of two boulders. Then a tanned arm reached towards the sky and a voice cried out, "B-Brock?! Misty?! I need just a bit of help here!" He shouted to the three of them, not completely aware of who was standing before him.

Brock ran forward, tripping and stumbling a bit in order to reach him, and bent forward to try and retrieve him from underneath the mass of rock. His results were a half-conscious Ash, who awakened almost fully at the sight of the poorly visible roof and the vision of Rein (by now, he could tell the difference) bending over a large pile of stone. His eyes fell upon the hand and they widened, coming to a realization of what was probably laying underneath.

"But... Where's Misty..?!" He raved to himself.

Without waiting, he stood up, looked around a moment before noticing two unconscious Pokemon heaps and placing Cindiquill back into his Pokeball. Pidgeot was missing. Staryu seemed okay, for the most part. Now he just had to find a way to help Imuru out of there. He couldn't find it in himself to leave him there, no matter how much crap he'd put them through the past month or so.

He walked over to Rein and placed a hand on her racking shoulder and her sobs ceased slightly at the sight of him. He knew what it felt to not know the where-abouts or conditions of a friend.

He was about ready to call upon Herracross when there was a flash from beneath the rubble and, next moment, the rocks were disintegrated by a newly revealed Machoke's _Cross Chop_ technique. Imuru stood upon his shoulder's, grinning slightly and trying to hide a black eye and a bleeding thigh from Rein's sight. She was finally aware that he was all right, for the most part.

"Oh, GOD! I'm going to kill you for trying that crap on me!" She shouted but her attitude changed from joyous to concerned in two seconds. Imuru jumped down, staggered a bit, and recalled his Pokemon before coming to stand beside the others.

"I can't believe it..!" He shouted, clearly pissed off about all that had happened, "HOW COULD THAT ASS DO THIS?!" He cracked his knuckled in anger and began heading for the door, "C'mon, we have to go."

Ash and the others were all open-mouthed... Imuru had NEVER spoken like that. He had never looked so... So threatening before. Ash was uncomfortably aware, as they followed confusedly after him, that he was leaving a trail of blood and curse words behind him.

"You know, not that I want to intrude on your attitude or anything but, uh, don't you think you should at least get that wrapped up first?!" Ash asked him forcefully so as to get his attention.

"No time. No way. No, you probably don't understand." Imuru concluded, catching sight of his face.

"Revenge is great and all, believe me, I want it too... But even I would want to get that patched up a bit before I headed out to kill an armed man." Ash stated with sarcasm, nodding his head towards the wounded leg.

"No, you don't get it! Gerou's taken Misty HOSTAGE! The situation has just become personal, for the BOTH of us." He concluded towards Ash, "So we can't afford to wait. We have to act now, while I still know where he is."

"How do you know where he is?" Ash asked despairingly, before they all truly inspected the shape of Imuru's wound, "That looks an awful lot like... Like the graze of a bullet, if I'm not mistaken." He finished before catching Imuru's eye. They shared a moment and nodded solemnly.

"When the Sandslash created the fissure, my Pidgeot picked me up and flew me above the trouble. Gerou saw me and tried to shoot me down. As you can see, he got me. But, when I fell, my Pokemon used his abilities to slow my fall." He sighed, "I fell unconscious for ten minutes, I think. When I awoke again, Gerou was jumping into an air craft with Misty in his hands. I told Pidgeot to leave me and follow them to wherever he was going to take her and then come back when he found the destination." By now, all of them had reached the front doors to the manor.

There was a 'caw' from above and they all turned to see the broadened form of a Pidgeot flying towards them. Imuru grinned wryly at them all and then turned back to his monster friend.

"As you can figure, it worked." He turned back to Ash and the others, suddenly acting a general, "Ash and I are going to go ahead. Brock and Rein, you're back-up. You will make a move, ONLY if Ash and I are truly in deep trouble. And you--" He nodded towards Jasmine, "You will follow up with the police. We can't risk him escaping so get the area surrounded once we give you the signal."

"Well, what will the signal be..?" All eyes were on him as he fidgeted to get Ash on the bird and make enough room for himself.

"Hopefully..." He smiled grimly, before approaching Rein, "... Our survival."

The first time he'd acknowledged her since 'coming back to life'. The first smile he'd bothered to show her since then. She returned it and pulled him close. He held her there for only a moment before tearing away.

"You do realize that... Though everything's being found out, this might not change a thing between us? That I may still only think of you as a friend and Misty Waterflower, as the bearer of my heart..?" She stood on the spot, only to smile and look in Ash's direction.

"Just be sure to have her take good care of it. As I'm sure carrying two is a large responsibility." With that, Rein pulled Imuru in again and kissed him tenderly upon the forehead, stepping back and producing her own Pidgeot for her and Brock to climb upon.

Jasmine stood back and wished them farewell from the ground as they were lifted into the sky.

"I'll keep in contact!" Rein shouted, gripping a newly revealed communicator of her own, "And tell you where exactly this place is! Just be sure to do your part!" She finished. But the reply was not heard, as the wind carried them off to save their friend.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I'll end it here. I'd like to take this moment to say that I might just be able to pull 18 chapters out of this if I can prolong the finish of the climax. But, in any case, be sure to review after having read this and tell me what you think and I'll be sure to continue... In about a month or two. And I'm not joking; I seriously have to think of how the rescue scene is going to work... But, anyway, try and make Chibi happy.

****

Wow, so much to say... First off I'd like to thank EVERYONE whose reviewed including you One-Timers and you creepy people who posted reviews that made no sense to me. Any and all are what helped me get this far and I just can't help but wish gratitude to all of you for your assistance in the art. For the past 3 chapters, I've managed to get an average of 16 reviews per chapter (And, yes, I actually did average those out). But, anyway, I don't know whether I should say all your names or wait until Chapter 19, which will include my 'Thanks column' and a preview of my next fic. I guess saying them now and later on, won't be such a big deal, hmm?

Twisted Alyx

JAMO

akmw4eva

cherry-blossom15

magicalgalkairi

Myst

tropical

Maria

chibimatchmaker

Dreka

Schillok

Uranasu

Rosemary the Rubix Cube

PikaLvr25

Darkness4ever_fades

Spiraea Kozak

DaJollyMan

Daja Know I Been Lookin For Vu

qtloveskittles

DayDreamerz

Divine-Red-Crayon

Shippo123

MistyMagicWaterflower

Car

Rae8

FERRET DREAMS

KawaiiCherryBlossom

Joy-girl

Sugablossom247

Chibimatchmaker

Reviewer 131

totodile style

Sabrina

getfuzzyfan90

Amber Myst

Marco Z

jesse

Kasumi Yawa (My very first reviewer! Wherever you are, thank you!)

GoThBaRbIe

Satan'sAdvocate

Midnight Mist

Twin-Dragon

Crystal Mew

... I think that's everyone! If your name wasn't there and you've reviewed and made a comment that was actually ABOUT my story, please email me and I will write a short fic dedicated to you as repentance. To the rest of you, thanks for reading. Seriously, because all of you have been faithful and have read my fic continuously, you've got me checking my messages about six times a day just to hear what you have to say. Paranoid, I know, but I can't help it when I'm getting so many positive comments from you all! I've been bouncing, dancing, bragging, and laughing like a maniac thanks to you. And now everyone is wondering why the Heck I don't send some of my things to a publisher... WELL I DON'T KNOW! Um... I'm understanding that the above rambling should be placed in the below A/N so I'll leave it there.

A/N: Well, that's all I have to say for now. I hope you all are okay with Brocks' advanced role in the story and, because this fic is coming to a close, look forward to my next one called 'Stopping Time'. It has an undermined end and a general outlook on Misty and Ash's relationship during the Jhoto series. It gives a closer outlook on her obvious crush for him and my version of how his vision of her could change over time... When time has come to a complete halt. Confusing? Well, don't worry! In chapter 19, which I've all ready said will feature my thanks column and a preview, you'll find out just enough to want to read it. Heh; in fact, I've all ready written 6 chapters! But, that's beside the point...

Kudos to all of you, thanks for reading!

Ciao! Ja ne! Later!

--Chibi ending transmission.


	17. Rescue

Miss Discovery!

By: Chibi-Suiko

Ash: 15

Misty: 16

Brock: 19

Imuru: 17

Evette/Jasmine: 20

Mr. Gerou: 31

(And in all my craziness trying to whip this plot together, I forgot to add Rein's age; I guess she just wasn't 'major' enough of a character... Lol.)

Rein: 16

(**PLEASE READ:** There have been many questions about a quote from the last chapter, '...As I'm sure carrying two hearts is a large responsibility...', this was sort of confirming the fact that both Imuru and Ash had fallen for Misty. Therefore it was just a really mushy girls' way of putting two and two together and that's why she turned to look at Ash when she said it.)

...

NOTE TO READERS (Know now that this is my desperate apology for your forgiveness): Hallo all! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. Two and a half weeks ago, my family moved to our new house and I only just got the internet working again tonight. A plus; my mom is currently in the hospital and I'm home alone, by my lonesome little self. If you think that's a bad thing, you've got it all wrong. I'm now able to be on the net 'non-stop', and as I've finished this chapter (obviously), am all ready on the last scene of the epilogue so you don't have to worry about such a long wait until my next update. Whose willing to cheer me on now?

Special Feature; Chibi's new room expose!: This pale-panel walled room may be slightly small but it comes with plenty of closet space and a beautiful plushy carpet. It's also lined with a door of smooth pine wood that people will be forced to knock on before entry. A 'Keep Out' sign and a soft full-size bed come in addition with this spectacular piece. In conclusion, who wouldn't want this cozy space all to their own! As a fifteen year old girl who is finally receiving the first month of privacy that she's expected since she was twelve, I know that I have no complaints!

I'm sorry, all. I just had to add that in there... Okay, moving on!

...**__**

Last time on Miss Discovery!: Ash was helped out of a deadly situation by Misty and her Staryu, but found the fire even hotter when Gerou made it true that he was not only a desperate, undermining excuse for a man, but a desperate, undermining excuse for a Pokemon trainer. He caught our heroes in a Pokemon match and, after winning by destroying the roof of the building, took Misty as his prize. Now he's escaped, plans and destination unknown, while Ash and Imuru, though grudgingly (towards each other. strangely enough), have teamed up to find and save their friend from him, Brock and Rein in tow. But will the group be able to rescue Misty when the main boys are too busy hating on each other?

...

Chapter Seventeen: Rescue

...

"You do realize that... Though everything's being found out, this might not change a thing between us? That I may still only think of you as a friend and Misty Waterflower, as the bearer of my heart..?" She stood on the spot, only to smile and look in Ash's direction.

"Just be sure to have her take good care of it. As I'm sure carrying two is a large responsibility." With that, Rein pulled Imuru in again and kissed him tenderly upon the forehead, stepping back and producing her own Pidgeot for her and Brock to climb upon.

Jasmine stood back and wished them farewell from the ground as they were lifted into the sky.

"I'll keep in contact!" Rein shouted, gripping a newly revealed communicator of her own, "And tell you where exactly this place is! Just be sure to do your part!" She finished. But the reply was not heard, as the wind carried them off to save their friend.

...

In an unknown area, a young girl/woman (call her whatever you want, she's still a warped-to-the-age-of-sixteen Misty) groaned and opened her eyes, which seemed difficult because they were weighed down like lead. God, what she wouldn't give for some aspirin... She couldn't remember a damned thing. All she knew was Pokemon... Staryu, Ash, Imuru, screaming. But that didn't help piece two and two together.

Still, her arms used the little bit of power left in her muscles to force her face upwards. That was when she came in contact with a middle aged man standing across the room, staring out the window, through which she heard a storms' worth of rain going on.

"It seems you're awake. That's good. We can't have the main attraction falling away into the darkness, now can we?" He asked with a slightly dramatic tone, though there was sarcasm and wicked sounding humor behind it, "So, Miss Waterflower, do you dare to believe that no one will be coming for you?!" And he swiftly turned to her as a gasp lifted from her throat.

"You--?! THAT'S RIGHT! You did this, you conniving, evil JACKASS!" She shouted in fury, "You're the one who put us up to all this shit! You're the one who got Ash to believe that I was doing everything in my power to end our friendship! And you're the one who may have killed them!" She shouted as she felt tears of newly revealed fear for her friends, "I'm gonna kick your--" She was broken off by a mad sounding chuckle.

"--Who, my dear, has told you that they are still alive? That they will even bother coming for your pesky little self after all of the trouble you've caused them all ready?" He asked with venom as his face began closing the space between them, "You do not understand, Miss Waterflower, therefore I shall tell you; your friends... Are dead. I've seen to it myself that they be done away with. Do you get it yet? You're all alone now! Everyone has left you for Death!" He let out a sharp laugh as her breath caught in her throat.

This man was a murderer among everything else he'd tried to do to them? She didn't believe him, she couldn't, yet... There was only the slightest chance that they'd made it. That fissure attack was highly lethal when they stood on a concrete roof... And then... The debris could have crushed their bodies... And what if a fire had started? Brock and that Evette woman and the other help could have escaped, Imuru and Ash at the top of the building, forgotten.

"I-I'm not gonna listen to you. After all, everything you've said so far has been a lie. You've lied to me, Ash, and Imuru ever since you took the job as his manager, haven't you?! And you only messed with us because we happened to be useful! We were made out to be your dolls!" She swiped at him but he stood back, leaving her to slice through the air.

"I'd watch yourself, little girl. You're in the middle of a very dangerous game. I'm your ringmaster; you cannot touch me without being whipped. One wrong move and..." He removed the gun from before, which had been laying inside his Armani suit pocket, "...BANG." He emphasized his point by turning the caster on her and gripping it as though expecting a recoil, "You'll soon see, my dear, that nothing is so easy as learning a script."

"...Are you saying that this is the place?" Ash asked incredulously as they approached something along the lines of an elderly Victorian mansion. Ivy hung over the walls and the window panes were impaled with cracks and smudges of age. The yard surrounding was not much better; it was dirtied with strewn bags and leaves of winters' passed. The trees were standing naked around the front and the wrought iron fence looked to be the only thing still well.

"My Pidgeot wouldn't make a mistake on something like this." Imuru replied dryly. Neither had said a thing to each other since his declaration of Gerou's 'personal trespassing' and they had been giving one another looks of dislike, if not downright loathing.

Brock and Rein had taken notice, more than once. They hadn't really wanted to interfere (they were afraid of being torn apart by either one of them) but they were forced to when the fish started biting. So they took the initiative to break them up and say their share.

"Imuru, I'm telling you now to stop glaring at your future partner! I swear, I've never seen you act this... This rude before!" Rein made it sound as if his being rude was the most appalling thing on the planet. Imuru looked pretty shocked by her choice of words as well, and decided to tear his ruthless gaze from Ash, then faced her with a stony expression.

"You don't know what this is about, Rein. I can't help but feel a bit peeved at the fact that Ashton here--" At this, Ash stuck out his tongue and Imuru immaturely returned the gesture, "--Has tried time and time again to take Misty away from me. I'm sorry but... I do love her, after all, and the last thing I need is for someone like him to come along right under my nose and take her away. He's finally succeeded in stealing her and now look what's happened! I swear, it's almost as if he had something to do with it!" He huffed and turned away from them all, now, to look at the sky.

Ash decided to give an inappropriate gesture behind his back, then looked in another direction entirely, "...It's not as if I haven't thought the same about you..." He muttered, spitting angrily, almost like a cat, "...HEY! What's that down there?!" He was pointing towards what looked like a rundown infirmary from the early nineteen hundreds.

Imuru testily turned his gaze down and looked before feeling his Pidgeot give a mighty swoop of the wings; they were sent whirling through the wind and, before they had a chance to breathe again, plummeted loudly into a tall and sturdy oak.

"Shit! Man, what the Hell is wrong with that bird of yours?! Can't he see when there's something ahead?! Or was he blinded ages ago by the sight of his stupid trainer?!" Ash shouted angrily, rubbing at a bruised cheek.

"Yeah, well, my 'bird' has nothing on that Pikachu of yours! At least mine has a sense of respect and dignity towards me, not to mention itself! All your Pikachu does is eat six bottles of ketchup, sleep it off, and then eat more! If you weren't such good friends with Misty, I might have kicked you out by now!" Choosing to ignore that last comment, Ash went plowing ahead about another.

"Yeah, MUCH better friends than you are with her!" He added with a smug glance, "In fact, soon enough, we might be a lot MORE than long-time friends! You must feel so pouty that I got to her first!" And he sniggered at the glowering look he was receiving.

"Yes, well, there's still time for change. Though I'm not speaking of my feelings for her. I'm not in this for the glory Ashton. I'm here to save her because I care for her and I was hoping that you were here to do the same, for the same reason." Imuru's tone had lost its competitive edge as he glared at Ash.

As for our dear hero, his laughter had died out at the seriousness of his former 'rivals' tone, "Of course I'm here because I care! She may have been annoying but I do lo-I... I do love her..." He whispered solemnly, blushing as everyone else gasped, "W-what?! I can't... It's not like it's anything new to you guys! Especially you, Brock! You've been trying to hook us up forever!"

Brock gripped his chin with a soft grin on his face, "It seems young grasshopper has finally evolved on his own." Ash hit him over the head, leaving him nursing a small knot, and then turned back to Imuru as though expecting him to jump straight into a long explanation as to how they were going to get inside.

"Well... I'm out of ideas for right now. I suppose there's gotta be an air vent, or-or the roof... Or that window that's wide open on the third floor." He jacked his thumb in the direction and the rest looked up at at, then pulled out their own pokeballs, "No, no... Ash and I will go first; you two are the back-up, remember? If anything goes wrong, we'll send one of our Pokemon as a messenger. For right now, Ash and I are gonna take the drop-in route and, hopefully, we'll be able to get to that Gerou before he gets to us... Or Misty."

"Right. well... This time, I'm monitoring your control on that bird of yours."

"Don't start with that right now; we have more important things to attend to."

"Oh, I'm sure." And then Ash turned towards the building and, with his spontaneous... Er... Ash-ness, shouted with a pointed finger, "And now, onto the rescue adventure!" There was a clash of ominous thunder in the background as Brock, Rein, and Imuru sweatdropped... Heavily.

"Something tells me he's been playing that role for too long..." Brock said, "Someday, he'll have to learn to take a back seat."

But Ash had all ready forced pretty-boy Imuru onto his 'high horse' and sat behind him, taken off, and flown halfway towards the window. This left the two almost-adults alone, so they crawled behind a tree, watched Imuru's Pidgeot make a perfect entrance, and waited, hoping that they wouldn't be spotted from where they kept an eye out.

"You really are wasting your time. After all, it's Rein and Imuru that you want, right? What am I worth to you? There's nothing that I'm really good for..." Misty tried to convince Gerou, who stood about eight feet away, the same pistol as before pointed at her, a satanic grin edging under his twitching eyes.

"You would think so, wouldn't you Miss Waterflower? You misunderstand me... I cannot use that Rein because she has defied me, and she will continue to do so, even if I coax her into working for my cause. However, with you in danger, Imuru will be more than willing to do anything that would preserve your safety. However, I am not so horrible as to make you leave your friends; perhaps the two could be stage hands... Er, victims of the stage--"

"--You mean after you're done torturing them?!" Misty got up from where she sat and jumped at him, trying to swipe the gun from his hand (A/N: Um... Not a good idea...). Gerou managed to hold it above her and shot a few rounds into the air, causing her to fall back.

"Not a good move, Miss Waterflower. Make one more and consider yourself permanently incapacitated." He set in another two bullets and aimed the steel weapon at her. Misty obviously thought it better not to move again.

It was actually a good thing that she had caused him to shoot because the sound ricocheted around the dank stone walls, two floors down to where Ash and Imuru were in the middle of locating the staircase. The clash of the bullets scraping against the ceiling above was enough for them to know which direction to go in and so they headed towards the closest elevation. But it wasn't as if they weren't worried about her, knowing that she might have been hurt (A/N: I just had to get that point across). They considered her lack of screaming proof enough that she was well; besides, why would Gerou kidnap her, claiming to need her, just so that he could kill her in private?

"I'm pretty sure that the sound came from this way." Ash stated abstinently, pointing towards the left. Imuru shook his head and turned the other way.

"No; I'm positive that it came from over here." And he nodded to the right.

"It shows you what you know." The raven-haired trainer pulled at his arm, yanking him over but Imuru resisted, "Okay; fine. If you wanna go ahead in the wrong direction then you can do it alone. I'll be meeting you outside with Misty beside me." Ash stomped off his own way.

Imuru sighed; no matter how much he wanted nothing to do with the guy, he couldn't help but think about the fact that they would probably need each other. Pacing himself for the smirk and hero-lecture of a lifetime, he caught up with Ash and proceeded to tell him to stop, "Wait; wait! Listen, we need to work together, no matter how much we think otherwise. So, we need a plan and we need one worth using. Do you have anything in mind?"

At this, Ash grinned like a cat and then wound his arm around Imuru's shoulders, "Well, I may have something in mind."

"You want to know exactly why I've gone this far, my dear?" Gerou didn't wait for her to answer but continued on in a spiteful tone, "Underappreciation, underestimation, overwork..."

"And a probable lack of sanity, am I right?!" Misty asked him furiously, sitting back as he waved the gun threateningly in the air.

"...You may be right but it's not for nothing. You see, I've lived a terribly unfair life. You never know what will happen to you because the future, along with your ability to exist in that future with what talents you own, is so very uncertain. And you think that you can do what's needed when it's all ready fact that you must learn to adjust to whatever type of world you're living in. And then there's the occupation you will undoubtedly receive. Do you know why I've wasted the last two and a half years slaving over two spoiled little teenagers?! Because it was all I was worth! But then, as if I had been praying for it, an answer to my prayers came along, searching, just like me, for an opportune moment to strike its fangs into what it should have had all along. It was Satan that led me to this life; and I may hate him for it but I can't help but love him at the same time. For it was him who helped me realize that I had to use force to get what I deserved. And I deserve so much more than I've gotten these past few years..." He growled.

Misty rolled her eyes; talk about overdramatic.

"But, you see? My game has finally reached the last dye roll and I'm sure that it plays in my favor." Quickly, he replaced his gun inside of his Armani suit and pulled out a mobile cell phone, "Now excuse me while I make reservations with both our parties. I'm sure that Imuru will want to know that you're safe... And my advocate will be wanting to know our arrival time. Miss Waterflower, welcome to your new life." He turned away and pressed a speed dial number.

Misty heard the phone ring from where she sat. She heard the grind of the tone through the main piece. It sounded anxious, angry, but most of all malevolent.

"If the Pawns are in their correct corners, then let's continue." Came through the phone line.

"Of course; it'll be a fifty-fifty relationship, correct?"

"If you come through with your end of the bargain, then so will I."

"Perfect. All I need now are the two Knights." He was referring to them all as pieces of a chessboard? Talk about l-o-o-n-y. Still, she supposed as sher got back to the point, they were all pawns, considering all were in the middle of this. But she didn't have a clue who the Knights were... Unless... Were Ash and Imuru..?

Her head snapped up as she heard another sound. It was the loading of something into the barrel of a gun. She looked up to notice that this one was different than the last. Not only was it longer but it also had an aim pin. And there was no bullet being inserted. Instead, a shot-like contraption filled with a serum was being placed and locked inside.

Gerou turned and pointed it at her, making careful to be precise, "Normally I would wait to do this but it seems that my teacher is quite impatient to see his new... things. This is a knock out medication so powerful that you're likely to be out for little less than twenty-four hours. It'll be just enough time to get you transferred 'safely' to your new home. You'll understand, of course, if I don't happen to wait for your Prince Charming's to realize the seriousness of your situation, won't you?" He cocked the gun and held it up to her. She immediately flinched and closed her eyes, "Goodbye for the time being, Miss Waterflower."

She closed her eyes, expecting to hear another shot ring out into the air, but heard nothing. Looking up, she noticed a soft blue glow was emitting around Gerou's entire hand... And it was holding him from shooting the injection at her. He looked down, trying desperately and furiously to get the thing to work.

"Damnnit! What the Hell--Who the Hell?!" He asked, looking around wildly for a glimpse of whatever force was doing this, "Grr... SHOW YOURSELF! Don't think that I can't still operate! I'm just as able to use my other weapons as I am this one!" His other hand was slinking towards his attire, grasping for either his pistol or possibly his Pokeballs.

There were footsteps and, next moment, as Misty and Gerou stared at the door leading from the hall to their room, Ash stepped through the doorway. In his hands, he was holding an egg... With a polka-dotted shell and a chirp like a bird..?

"TOGEPI?! ASH!" Misty exclaimed hopefully. Ash seemed to ignore her for a moment, other than a quick sideways glance; his entire attention was on Gerou.

"Gerou, meet Togepi. Togepi, Gerou. Now that the first introductions are through, are you ready for round two of the game?!" He asked, almost excitedly, pulling out another Pokeball, but not opening it, "You see? Your secret weapon has been seen, known, understood; we know exactly what to expect and how to fight it. On the other hand, I'm an aspiring Pokemon Master. I have Pokemon you may not have even heard of, let alone battled or studied. I'm more than prepared to take you down myself!" He stated.

Gerou laughed, "Are you saying you came alone? Foolish boy, you should learn to expect more from your elders and wisers. Just as I know nothing about you, you know nothing about me. It's a stalemate."

"You'd think so, wouldn't you? Well, I know that you're a creep who uses talented young people and their social and love lives against each other, just so you can get what you want. I know that you're not working alone, and that you're aiming to get Misty and Imuru to work for you and whatever sick asshole you're assisting so that you can earn a nice, fat paycheck." Ash grinned at him, "And that's just what I've gathered mostly over the past few minutes. Oh, I also know that you're stupid enough to believe I'd come alone and just throw myself into the fire like this." He rubbed his temple, as though mocking the guys brain capacity, "So naive for such a wise _elder_... I believe that you two know each other?" Gerou stepped back as he noticed Imuru, who had slinked through the window while his attention had been on Ash, sidling over to Misty and untying her arms and legs.

The two teenagers stood up and smirked at him, both thinking that it was over; that they'd won. But Gerou wasn't going down that easily.

"You all think that I'll let a few insignificant children ruin what was a perfect plan?! Not likely!" He shouted, breaking free of Togepi's weakening hold and gripping his pistol in his arm, "This is loaded, you know. I have no problem eliminating one of you, unless you all relinquish your plans and forfeit."

"Ash, take Misty and run. I can handle this." Imuru nodded and shoved Misty over to him. He threw the Pokeball in his hand in return. Imuru caught it and gave him a confused and shocked glance, "What's this for?"

"It's a gift that I think will come in handy. It knows what to do so if you get in a jam, let it out and work it's magic." Then he turned to Misty, pressing the tired Togepi into his underarm, "C'mon Misty, you heard him. Let's get out of here. He can handle himself." Misty didn't seem able to move on her own. In fact, it almost looked like she was heading back towards young actor, afraid that it would be her last time seeing him alive, walking, talking, "C'MON!" He took her hand and pulled her from the room, running down the hallway.

They were just reaching the second floor when they heard the echoes of three gun shots and a yell into the darkness. It was like stone had set in their heels and left them unable to go any further. Both thought it had been Imuru who had yelled. The gun had to have been Gerou's... There was no other way around it other than...

"No... No, he's not dead... He's not dead, Ash; right?" Ash, however happy he was that Misty was safe, didn't know what to say for once. But he knew that it was up to him to raise her very thin, and thinning still, hopes.

"I-I'm sure that he's--He's gotta... He's fine Misty. But we can't go back up there yet... We need help before we waltz back in there. Because, without it, we're more than dead." Ash took her hand again and led her as best he could out the door.

Had he been told four hours earlier that he would be losing his host, rival, and possibly newest friend at the hands of Misty's kidnapper, he would probably have laughed it off as nothing. But now, however much he attempted to doubt, to believe that he was wrong about what had hit who in that room upstairs, he found himself more pressed than Misty was... To return to the past and change what had taken place.

...

A/N: Hallo, friends, fans, and haters alike! I hope that you can accept my sincerest apologies and say truthfully that you have enjoyed this chapter. It took me way to long to reach my 'groove' level again but I think that it finally came through for me. I admit, I did go over my extension (I told you in the last chapter that it might take about a month to get this up) but I hope that the finished product was still good enough. I know, you're probably all hoping that I finally killed off Imuru but... Sorry; ain't gonna happen cause I happen to like my OC! Well, that OC... Should I kill off Gerou? Or torture him for the rest of his life?

And now, for the shout-outs! I really owe a thanks to all of those I threatened because, if you hadn't conceded to giving me tons of positive comments, I would still be stuck at thirty-something reviews, with about sixteen chapters! Wah! Can you even manage to grasp the horror of that thought?! I'm still saying thanks and I mean it. You don't know how much I've bragged about the fact that I broke a hundred reviews. I mean, I know that I'm not the best author out there (definitely far from it) but it's just good to know that you all think I'm worth looking into!

So, now, putting my above blubbering aside, let's see what there is to say...

To Qtloveskittles: You've been there since the beginning and I feel that, over our two year online sisterhood, we've grown very close. Your love, not to mention my own, for the Lizzie McGuire Movie (And the AAMR combo, of course!) was what spurred this fics plot in the first place and, for you endless faith in me, I have to give you partial credit. So thank you, so very much!

KawaiiCherryBlossom / Rae8 / JAMO: You three have also been quite faithful towards me. Above all is JAMO, whose been here since the beginning of this fic and has never really failed to tell me just what they think. Though KCB and Rae have dwindled a bit, just thinking about the fact that I received attention that I hadn't asked for from the two of you (You both mean so much to us faithful-yet-not-very-good-AAMR-authors!) has given me so much hope to my 'career'. You can't imagine how many cartwheels I did, and how many different people I told, about your looking into my work! Thanks to all three of you!

ChibiMatchMaker: Thanks for the sweet line in your last review. I suppose that you might be right but... People have been wrong before. And after coming from a family with absolutely NO writing talent (my brother followed in my fathers mechanical footsteps and my mom was only into the sketching type of art, both of whose genes I inherited), I can't help but feel that this was a one-time-only thing... Still, I hope that if I do continue my little online writing thing, you continue reading and telling me what you think.

Uranasu / Shippo123: Both of you came in slightly late... Okay, Shippo, you came in REALLY late, but I love you both just the same! I swear, it was so funny when you (speaking to Shippo, still) reviewed my fic for the first time and were like, 'that's it! I'm putting you in my fave authors list!', so immediately. I laughed and jumped in happiness forever! And Ura, I'm still giddy from that comment you made to me (repeatedly) about how I've been so inspirational to you. I still don't know where you got it from but, as soon as you find out, throw a bit of it back here, okay?

Now I'm finished, please review and tell me what you think, all right? I know it's been awhile but I hope you can learn to understand and forgive me for the length of time it's taken me to continue and get over it. I know this chapter wasn't the best but I worked on it for, like, four hours straight (and that's only speaking about today)...

--Chibi ending transmission.

PS: I'm still saying the next chapter is the epilogue. I'll just add the last little part of the climax there because it'll only be a quarter to half the length of a regular chapter so it'll be easier. anyway, see you all later!

--(NOW Chibi is ending transmission)...


	18. Finale

Miss Discovery!

By: Chibi-Suiko

...

Ash: 15

Misty: 16

Brock: 19

Imuru: 17

Evette/Jasmine: 20

Mr. Gerou: 31

Rein: 16

...

A/N: I've decided to post this after a week, just like I used to before my move, before I lose the chance again when my mom gets home from the hospital and tells me to unhook the computer and get it out of my room. I hope that you all enjoy.

...**__**

Last time on Miss Discovery!: Ash and Imuru, though occupied biting off each others heads, teamed up and initiated their plan to save Misty. It's worked for the most part but Imuru has been left behind on his own to face his ex-agent while Ash and Misty escape. Now at a deadlock, Imuru and Gerou are about to throw everything they have into their ensuing battle while Rein sits unaware just beyond the walls. What will her reaction be when she finds out that her ex, who she's still in 'love' with, is in such life-threatening danger? And how does it all turn out?

...

Epilogue: Finale

...

They were just reaching the second floor when they heard the echoes of three gun shots and a yell into the darkness. It was like stone had set in their heels and left them unable to go any further. Both thought it had been Imuru who had yelled. The gun had to have been Gerou's... There was no other way around it other than...

"No... No, he's not dead... He's not dead, Ash; right?" Ash, however happy he was that Misty was safe, didn't know what to say for once. But he knew that it was up to him to raise her very thin, and thinning still, hopes.

"I-I'm sure that he's--He's gotta... He's fine Misty. But we can't go back up there yet... We need help before we waltz back in there. Because, without it, we're more than dead." Ash took her hand again and led her as best he could out the door.

Had he been told four hours earlier that he would be losing his host, rival, and possibly newest friend at the hands of Misty's kidnapper, he would probably have laughed it off as nothing. But now, however much he attempted to doubt, to believe that he was wrong about what had hit who in that room upstairs, he found himself more pressed than Misty was... To return to the past and change what had taken place.

...

Imuru and Gerou were at a leverage, a stalemate. Gerou's eyes were popping and he kept staring almost dumbly out of the door through which Ash and Misty had just disappeared. Imuru was holding the pokeball Ash had given him in his hand and waiting for his ex-agent to make a move.

When Gerou made a move to pull out his 25 caliber pistol, Imuru shouted, "Pidgeot, now!" There was a mess of wind as, with a swoop, the giant bird made an entrance through the same way he had before.

His claws extended, he swiped at Gerou and pecked at him with his beak. The man screamed and flailed out but it seemed useless as the bird just moved to another unguarded part of his body. Finally, Gerou grasped a pokeball in his hand and threw it, producing his Sandslash.

"Use Slash attack; now!" He commanded and the small ground-type took aim and lashed out, grazing Pidgeot's neck and making him screech. The bird reared back and then struck again with his Wing Attack but its opponent veered to the right and evaded it.

"Pidgeot, use Sand Attack, then Fly!" Imuru called out and his partner chirped a reply then went with it. Flapping its wings and rising into the air, the two prospectors watched as the grounded mouse-like creature blindly attempted to protect itself.

When Pidgeot turned diagonal and dived like an arrow, Sandslash was unaware and received the blunt of the attack. The only problem, as was seen ten seconds later as the dust cleared, was that the assault was barely effective when trying to crack through such a superb defense.

The Sand Attack had worn off and so the battle ensued further. Neither Imuru nor Gerou had made a move save for their shouting to their Pokemon. It was as though they'd made a silent agreement not to take the battle fist-to-fist.

That was, until Gerou decided to become even more dirty and reached for his first choice weapon, holding it carefully so that the newly visible sun outside wouldn't produce a glare while he attempted to wound the boy good enough to take him captive. As soon as he was finished here, he would reobtain the Waterflower girl and hurry to catch his ride and hand the children over to his boss. It was a simple plan of instruction, like boiling noodles.

He fingered the gun and watched to make sure that Imuru hadn't caught sight of his movements. When he saw his Pokemon take a fall, he shouted out to it to ensure to the rest that he was still paying attention, somewhat, though he was busy making preparations for the final rally.

His other gun, the tranquilizer, was in his right hand, securely held so that it wouldn't disappear. After all, the liquid drug was illegal and highly dangerous when used improperly. He was sure to be fined for holding it in his position, not that he planned on telling the authorities. And those children wouldn't have known any better anyway so he was pretty much in the clear...

...That was, if he were made victorious.

He cocked the gun and held it up; Imuru was none the wiser as he was still commanding his Pidgeot to sway this way and that, and to defend itself. It would have seemed that the manager had the upper hand, or so he thought, as he aimed the small weapon at the boy and placed his hand securely overtop it so that the recoil would be lightened. His hand over the trigger, he readied to pull when--

"Pidgeot, watch out!" Imuru's voice called as the couple of Pokemon, in a huddle of entangled bodies, impacted with the ex-agent and sent him to the ground. He held out his hand to stop his fall, as was instinct, but had to let go of one of the guns. It was the tranquilizer. The other shot a round across the floor, not making contact with anything but still making it apparent that he had been hoping to.

Imuru's head shot up at the sound and his face darkened as he watched the man try to reach his feet again, still semi-tangled in the Poke-mess. His eyes then met with the sedative-filled revolver on the floor and he dropped and rolled for it while Gerou scrambled towards the same destination.

"N-No--!" Gerou grunted as his handle on the weapon was removed and replaced with Imuru's. The young actor pulled away from the fray and grasped the firearm in his hand, apprehensive about how he was supposed to use it. By this time, Gerou had gotten to his feet.

"Don't move, Gerou! I-I'll shoot if you do!" Imuru shakingly held the weapon in question at arms length and stood as still as possible. Watching the teenager tremble with the handheld artillery, Gerou couldn't help but feel superior, making himself break out into chilling laughter.

He lifted his own gun up and held it forward. Needlessly said, his own arm wasn't trembling one bit, "Please, boy. You know very well that you're too afraid to take me out. I, on the other hand, have the ability to injure or assassinate without fear. Just hand me the tranquilizer, Imuru. You might just end up hurting yourself if you shake too much while holding the trigger. Turn it over to me and give up; it's not worth killing yourself over." He took a step forward but was slightly shocked when Imuru held his arms in a more stiff and resolute sense.

"To the contrary, Gerou. I can take care of myself just fine. And I'm more than willing to risk myself for my friends. If you threaten them..." He broke off and bit his lip, "You can count on the fact that I'll defend them with all that I'm worth." He continued to straighten himself to his full height and took a step forward, "Now step out the door and head downstairs. Authorities are all ready on their way."

"Heh..." Gerou had finally had enough. He stood still and aimed his gun, ready for full impact, "Think again brat. You're no longer worth talking to." The gun shot another single round and soared towards Imuru. He fired back, sending the small butterfly injection into Gerou's arm before he had time to dodge.

It took almost a whole minute and a half before Imuru noticed that he'd been hit. He fell to the floor as he watched the blood seep through his leg more profusely than before when he'd been back at the house. He gurgled as he felt something rich and murky dribble from his lower lip. His sight was blurring as he watched the still conscious manager reach his feet again and attempt to take another shot.

"Imuru! (Imuru!) (Imuru!) (Imuru!)" The echo of a female voice rang out like the rogue calling of Death. The next thing he knew, there was a thud like that of a large body hitting the ground and he, too, felt the beginnings of unconsciousness overtake him.

"Rein..." Was the last word and thought he had the chance to make.

...

"You guys! You all made it out okay?" Brock asked as he helped Ash grasp Misty's hand. Rein ran up to them as well, looking them over for any evident injuries. It was then, after seeing that they were both well, that her ex wasn't with them.

"Wh-where's Imuru? Please tell me that he's coming out right now!" Rein grabbed onto Ash's tee-shirt in panic and frustration, "Tell me that he's okay and that he's just bringing up the rear or something!" She shouted, turning her gaze on the dark entrance. It seemed even more eerie now after the danger had passed.

Ash and Misty knelt their heads before the red-head turned and began talking to her 'twin' for the very first time, "I-I'm sorry but... He insisted that we escape and he stay behind. He's... Fighting Gerou right now... Or, he was..." Misty said.

Rein growled. This was just too much; WAY too much. She had to take action if no one else was willing, "Brock, you contact Jasmine and tell her we're at the old Victorian Manor on Cherry Rose hill. Be discrete; get the point across that we need help, both for safety and paramedics." She tossed the controller from before into his arms and stepped towards the door, "Now, which floor?" When Ash and Misty both held up five fingers, she scoffed and pulled out a Pokeball, "Too much travel for the small amount of time we have. I'm taking the window route; I'll be seeing you all later." She nodded curtly, opened her catching contraption, letting loose her Pidgeot, and jumped onto it, soaring into the air, "Oh! AND IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU!" She called back to Misty, who couldn't help but blush in embarrassment and chuckle.

"Likewise!" She shouted back, "...Do you really think he's okay Ash..?" She asked fearfully, turning to her raven-haired friend.

"I... I'm not sure. Let's hope so because I don't think that Rein could live with herself knowing that everyone just stood by and watched him get killed..."

"Is there something you two haven't told me?" Brock asked, quirking an eyebrow and frowning at their obviously uncomfortable and secretive tones.

"It's just... When we were leaving, we heard gunshots. Three of them... And we're betting, though praying otherwise, that at least one was aimed at Imuru. There's no telling what condition he's in right now." Ash said, looking back towards the fifth floor window through which Rein had just vanished in.

He looked back up to see Brock looking fearful and yet, serious like the responsible adult, before he turned and lifted the small communicator to his lips and stated, "I think I'm just going to call for that authorative back-up now..." And he walked away, looking dejected for once about having to talk to a girl. Then it hit Ash that Brock was probably less than willing to be in a relationship with a girl who he knew nothing about, let alone one who played him for a fool.

He turned back to Misty and gave her a look that clearly stated 'Oh, no...' when he saw tears beginning to trickle from her glowing blue-green eyes, "Misty... What's wrong? Everything's going to be fine, I promise you. After all, everything's gone right so far. I mean, we've gotten you back, Brock's possibly gotten a new, long-term love interest, and we're all positively healthy--"

"--Accept for the possibility of Imuru! Ash, don't you get it?! It's got nothing to do with my liking him, or your not liking him, or anyone's feelings for anybody else! This is about the fact that we just left a fully unprepared, non-violent teenager up there with a crazy, lunatic, armed man! Think of the odds! Imuru isn't likely to defend himself using aggressiveness, but we've all learned first-hand exactly what Gerou is capable of!" Both their faces paled at the thought of what could be awaiting the rescue team upstairs, "We could have done better leaving him standing straight in front of a bulls eye with a horde of Beedrill surrounding him, for all of the good it would do! We've pretty much secured his death!"

"But... But... Misty, we both know that he can take care of himself. He wouldn't have taken the blunt and let us go alone if he knew that he couldn't..."

"Or maybe he was hoping that he could trade our lives for his own! Ash, he's not the type to leap before looking, like you are! He probably thought everything through and knew exactly how dangerous it was going to be, alongside the fact that he could probably tell that... He might not make it against that-that... Well, you know..." Her hands were balled into trembling fists as she shook with realization.

"Myst..." The name calmed her down somewhat and Ash sighed in relief as he found himself brave enough to take her hands into his own and hold them there until she stopped her involuntary shaking, "Please, Misty... Imuru's smart enough to know that he was risking himself for you. He knew that it would be dangerous, of course! We all did. And do you see everyone here, besides him and Rein, safe and sound? They not ten, like we sometimes act, they're fully mature and capable of fending for themselves, obviously. What's to doubt that they won't come out of their, alive and well?" By the look in her eyes, he guessed that she _did _doubt it, "Well... At least alive."

"Please be right, Ash... After all, they've done everything in their power to prevent this all from happening..."

"Right; now let's get you some rest. The last thing you need is to break out because of stress." Ash smiled and led her to a tree not far away, making her a comfy cushion on his shoulder, "Just nap here until we get you back to the Manor. If anything happens between now and then, I'll be sure to let you know."

Misty nodded and found herself falling asleep almost instantly.

Soon after, Ash heard sirens and amplified voices in the distance.

...

God, if he was dead, he had no idea why it still felt like knives were searing through every part of his body while fire burned the tips of his fingers, toes, head, and every other edge of him. He felt like a piece of shattered glass that was being picked up and dumped into the trashcan, slowly, piece by piece. His stiff joints felt like they were rubber bands, pulled to their extreme length and unable to go any further.

"...Sir? Mister... Imuru Kimara?" A wheezy tone stated, while someone shook his arm lightly, making him squirm, "Sir, it's time to wake up and find out exactly what happened to you. And you have a visitor."

A visitor? How long had he been out? What was going on? Why did he feel like he had been walking on Death's road for longer than he should have?

Using his dry throat, licking his lips, he said, "How... Long..?"

"Only about six hours. It's about two in the morning. A young lady escorted you here about eight o'clock last night after finding you in a dreadful situation in an abandoned 1800's home up in the Dales. Your hamstrings in your right leg have suffered extreme damage and you've lost quite a bit of blood. It's a miracle how well you're likely to heal. There's no guarantee but the medication seems to be working wonders for you all ready. It's just extremely lucky that your lady friend found you so fast. Nevertheless, you can leave in two days if you keep up well enough."

"Can I... See her?" Imuru asked, not really aware of what was going on. His brain felt like it was made of lead and his vision swam slightly. He felt like he was on clouds six through nine all together.

"Well, of course. Now, where did she go..?" He muttered to himself as he left the room. Imuru waited there, half conscious, half deliriously sleeping. When he heard the squeak of his door opening again, he could barely open his eyes. He tried to move to catch sight of the red-head but her voice and musings made him stop.

"No. No, don't Imuru. It's better that you stay quiet and slow down. Don't risk worsening your condition." Rein's voice sounded slightly edgy, as though worried he'd hit a relapse of some sort. He couldn't help but force his tired muscles into a small smile at the girl's apparent worry over him.

"Everyone is... all right?" He gasped in a sudden spout of pain but it was over in little more than two seconds.

"Of course, thanks to you... Idiot." Rein grinned before leaning over him, placing her forehead on his shoulder, since he was laying on his side, "You don't even have a clue as to how worried I was... Especially when I found you laying like that... Covered in blood... And Gerou..." At this, Imuru made a possibly involuntary impulse and grasped her hand, looking into his eyes.

"Where... Is he?" He asked, making sure that they were staring into each other's eyes when she answered.

"Prison. It was obvious that you were making your moves in self-defense while his motives were more offensive so the authorities didn't even request questioning from you. Not that they could while you were in that situation anyway. But, it's okay because... Well, let's just say that he won't be expected out of jail until you're growing hair out of your ears. And that's only if he's approved for parole." She grinned at him and, as he began to remove his hand from hers, she strengthened her grip to hold him there.

"Then... Everyone is... Okay?" He asked, accepting her hand and resting his cheek against it.

"Besides a few scrapes and bruises, and some possibly light damage from whatever went on up on the roof of our manor, yea; Misty, Ash, and the rest of us made it out okay. Misty was real exhausted from everything though. She's asleep back at the estate now. They've decided to stay for a few more days, especially since they have to be a part of Gerou's conviction in court, play as witnesses. Not that there's doubt in anyone's mind that he'll be prosecuted."

"What about... Gerou's partner in... Crime? Did the cops... Ever... Catch him?" Imuru gasped out, huddling into a small ball on his bed. Rein's eyes flashed but she held in anything she might have been feeling.

"Well... No. They couldn't trace him without equipment, of course. But they've retrieved Gerou's cell phone from the building and have it in their possession. They plan to use it and whenever his partner makes his chance to call, they'll go after him then. Either way, everything's finally over." She sighed almost blissfully before getting up and removing her hand from his grasp, "...Well, you do need your sleep and I have to be getting along. We're still supposed to stay on schedule and there's plenty to do before we get to Willowburg." She finished, and began walking out the door and into the hallway before--

"Wai... Wait." Imuru stated and, upon being called back, Rein walked over to him and looked imploringly into his eyes, "I... I just wanted to say thanks and that... I'm sorry about... Everything. I know that... I owe you so much because... You tried to warn me about what he was... Doing before... But I didn't... Listen to you. And, for that... I can only say... That I hope you... Forgive me. And... Thank you. If it... Weren't for you, I'd... I'd be in... Much worse shape." His sight dropped to the fluffy white outing of his pillow.

"Um... Yea, of course. I-I'll always be there to support you Imuru, even if from the shadows. Uh, I... You're welcome. I-I have to be going now. After all, if you want to see Misty and the others off, you'll have to regain a lot of your strength, and you can't do that if you're busy conversing with me--"

"...Please, Rein... Forgive me... I know I hurt you... But..." He felt silly crying like he knew that he was. He just felt like he'd lied to himself so badly because of all that he'd done wrong, all the conviction he had used to push the girl away. And, after all of that, she still refused to let go, still refused to move on and away from him, "Imagine my surprise... That my last thoughts... Would have been of you... And no one else..?"

They were both crying now, they knew. But, somehow, it seemed to make them feel so much better. It was like clearing up the gray sky that had remained after a raging storm for the sun to reawaken.

...

It was early dawn and Ash sat thinking about the settling of dispute between him and Imuru. So what if they both liked the same girl? So what if she'd decided that Ash, with his cocky attitude and childish measurements, was not worth her time? So what if she'd fallen completely for the other guy, with his pretty-boy looks and gentlemanly ways?

They'd both settled for whatever Misty decided but Ash could only hope, though his ray of sunshine was thinning, that she'd choose him. But what teenage girl wouldn't go for the high life or the handsome men, riches, gold, and popularity that came along with it?

Basically, he wanted closure.

After all that had happened though: Gerou's unmasking as a con-man and his holding Misty hostage, the fact that Imuru had never intended to set anyone up but had taken such an interest in his friend that he'd joined with Ash to play the hero, the fact that Rein had been acting as a snoop through the whole stay in town because she was suspicious of the man that claimed to care for Imuru very much... The entire thing seemed so much in Imuru's favor. And it was all overwhelming. It took all of his will just to keep everything in check.

... And though he still had doubts (But very few) about Imuru's general interest in Misty staying with him, Ash couldn't help but admit that if they were to get together, then they'd most likely be very happy. And he wanted only that for her.

He was going to head back inside, to think where there was more light, not to mention air conditioning, but Misty came clambering out just in time to hold him back. She yawned and stretched, not being able to do much the night before after falling asleep against that tree stump... And Ash's shoulder.

He didn't speak, didn't move, didn't give her decent regard or eye contact... It was almost as if she weren't even there.

And to think, I never thought that I'd be this nervous talking to a girl! He seethed mentally.

She didn't seem to have much to say either, just pushed him lightly into his seat and sat next to him. She looked unsure how to tell him the truth, like she knew something but didn't know if it was appropriate for conversation. He didn't want to leave her hanging on rusty hinges so he thought up something on his own.

Let's see... 'Waterflower, stay here if you like! It's not as though I care or anything!' Yeah, that'll go over well after all that's happened. 'Hey Mist, guess you know now, I love you so I'm forbidding your stay here!' Well-If my motive was for her to think of me as a desperate moron then I've got everything under control... Ugghhh--Why is everything so much harder when you think of a girl in a different way than before?! This is just like in the movies! 'Well, today's the day to leave, right? Do you have any idea where we'll be heading next?' Yeah, that should be a subtle enough way of asking her if she's going or not--!

" So--Uh--Misty... Today's the day to leave, right? Do you have any idea where we'll be heading next?" He asked her out loud and, thinking about it, it seemed a lot stupider now. Of course she wouldn't want to go--

" No, I thought you and Brock would've figured that out all ready. But, as soon as you've got it all figured out, I'm ready." She smiled at him.

" But--Does that mean--?!"

" Ash, if you thought I'd let you go about without Your Misty tagging behind, whining continuously about things like her bike or where the next town is, you must be mistaken... But, I guess that if you want me to stay..." Misty looked up at him.

" --NO--! I-I mean-uh-It's up to you..." He murmured, shrugging his shoulders.

" Yeah... I guess that it is, isn't it..?" And she smuggled some laughter at the horrifying look on his face. He was obivously against the whole idea anyhow. Unsure, now, of what to say, she began with, "Anyway, thanks..."

" For what..?"

" After all you've done for me Ash... I don't know why it took me so long to realize it. I just... I thought that we'd gone over this before? My decision hasn't changed. I still want to keep going with you. I could never stand to be in one place for a long time, anyways. It would drive me crazy. That's my choice, okay? Isn't that good enough for you? Besides, I couldn't think of you any better than I do now. Maybe you're not so much a dunce as I thought, eh?" She smirked.

"Yeah, well, Tomboy... I guess that it's about time you realized exactly what this future Pokemon Master is capable of. I mean, it's obvious that last night's situation was too much for the hard-headed Queen of Mean to get out of herself..." Ash shrugged and winced as he felt a hand closing in on him, "But-But, I mean, you, sure! We all know that Misty can defend herself--! Heh, heh..."

" Yeah, well, keep it that way. Anyway, like I said, thanks..." There seemed to be no more to be said. She looked down over the edge of the bedroom balcony, waiting for him to say something.

He guessed that he should. She was coming with him, going to continue walking every week, and cheering herself hoarse for him... But that didn't mean that pit-stops weren't going to be made so that she could contact her-eh herm!-boyfriend. He might as well let her know how he felt about the whole matter.

" Ok, Misty. Let's get straight down to it... I know how you feel about Imuru. You know how I feel about you. I'm letting you know that just cause I like you--in that way--doesn't mean that you should feel badly about dating other guys."

" I agree."

" I mean, cause you, as a girl, should be free to date whomever you want so if it's Imuru then it's Imuru. If it's Rudy then it's Rudy."

" I agree."

" And perhaps, even though I don't normally drop to these standards, I'll learn something from them and then, when it's my turn, I'll finally do something right."

" I agree."

" And if you really want to stop back here so that you can visit your boyfriend then there's no way I can stop you. And if you intend to travel with me then please stop when we get to town so that you can call your man from there. Just so you know..."

" I agree..."

" And it'd be nice if you stopped saying you 'agree' constantly."

" ...But I don't think that it will be necessary."

" Huh? Aren't you going to say something besides that?" And he gave her a look that clearly stated that her comment wasn't very informative.

" Well, sure. Why not?" And she leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

" Uh--What the heck was that for?!"

" I figure that we've got just enough time for a stroll up the Safari lookout before we leave for the hospital to visit Imuru with Rein and Jasmine." She smiled.

" But wouldn't that be considered a--?"

" --Wow, you catch on quick. What's the matter, am I not allowed? And after all of that maturity-promising talk about dating what guy I want, too..."

" Uh--No, no--! I'm not complaining but... Misty, what happened to the good life? I'd thought that you'd want to be with Imuru since he's rich and famous and treats you 'right' and all that?"

" Ash, have you ever known me for wanting a life filled with money and riches and a one home placement like that? Admit it, I'd never want to just check in... Besides, I've gotten so used to you and Brock, I don't think that I could ever give you two up."

" Uh--Yeah, I suppose..."

" Anyway..." She bent down to his face, "Are you coming or not?"

She kneeled over completely and set another quick kiss to his cheek before standing straight and heading out. Smiling Ash looked after her, placing a hand to his cheek, then stood up himself and ran after her, bumping into many things along the way.

...

"Well, um, I guess that this is goodbye." Imuru and Rein stood, almost confronted, in front of Ash, Misty, and Brock, "Thanks for all of your help and everything. And for staying to listen to the verdict. I suppose that it was worth it, to know that we're home free." Imuru grinned embarrassedly, his hand gripping the back of his neck.

Rein stood forward and held her hand out to Ash, who shook it appreciatively. There was an exchange of friendly smiles before they turned back to the others and listened to them converse. Friendly terms had been established ever since everything had been sorted out and, since the next couple of minutes were reserved for their salutations, they were mingling a bit in their new positive relationships.

"We really do owe a lot to you, you know?" Imuru stated as he limped lightly over to Ash and took his hand. Both had chilled out upon the return of everyone's health and the compromise of Ash and Misty's get together.

"Likewise, I'm sure. I mean, I never would have come to realize anything if it weren't for your trying to--" He was broken off when Imuru whipped his stiff hand away and forced him to look into his eyes, "Um... Yeeeaaaaah?"

"Swear to me..." He began, "Swear to me that you'll never treat her wrong. Because if I get word that she's not happy, no matter where you are, you can count on me finding and repaying you for your lack of consideration. So I must personally insist that you hang onto her and make sure that she enjoys herself."

"You can count on it. I'd never be able to live with myself for too long if I upset her." They grinned at one another again as conversation turned over to Misty and Rein, who were finally making decent discussion after the entire ordeal. Needless to say, it was more of a staring and stammering contest than anything else.

"So, you come from a well-known family?" Rein asked, "And you're a Pokemon trainer with somewhat of a reputation? What types do you train? And how many siblings?" It was a very last minute inquiry but it was being held in the 'have to know' basis.

"I come from the Waterflower gym leader family of Cerulean, I have a definite reputation going for me (and not a SOMEWHAT well known one...), I center on Water types, and I have three older sisters. You?" Misty asked, just as curious.

"I come from a place on the edge of Goldenrod, I'm well-known, of course, though not many know that I like to train Pokemon because, though we center our works on them, there's nothing in the credits ever saying that they belong to us. I like to train psychic and/or mysteriously regal types and I have no other siblings."

"Do you wanna trade lives for awhile?" Misty asked with a light smile, looking almost hopeful at the prospect of having no annoyingly fashionable sisters to look forward to and obviously hoping for a certain answer from her new friend.

"I don't think so. But if I ever get bored of it, I'll give you a call."

"I really hope that you do. It would be nice to talk to another girl sometimes while on the road, considering what I have to work with." They shared a laugh and then, as the town clock struck noon, groaned, noticing that the trio had to move on and continue traveling onward.

"C'mon Myst, we can't keep the Pokemon League waiting any longer! After all, where would the Elite trainers be without their highest contender there to show them out of the stadium! Let's hit the road!" Ash yelled, his 'I'm the best and no one can tell me otherwise' attitude jumping back into action, though the whole group should have known that it wouldn't have been out for long.

"Yeah, yeah... Let's hurry up. I just got used to sleeping in a bed again and if we don't get a move on, I might never be able to let it go." Misty stared yearningly at the manor.

"Ain't gonna happen, Myst. You're stuck traveling with me until I pay you back for that bike of yours, remember?" It was after that stupid, STUPID comment that Misty made her move.

Taking the incentive, she took his hand, pulled him forward, and kissed him full on the lips which was, if nothing else, NOT her style. Ash didn't seem to mind, though, as he leaned into it and ignored everyone around them so that they were completely lost in the moment. The others turned their heads to give them the best of the privacy they deserved.

Then Misty knelt her head away from his lips, smiled, and stood back, staring into Ash's dazed expression, "We're even."

"A... Are you sure? I-I mean, I think that only paid for about an eigth of the original price tag. Maybe we should have another, just so we get a bit closer to the final--" He was interrupted with Misty placing her fingers over his lips and holding them shut.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Ashy Boy."

"Ahhh... Are you sure?" He asked, his arms folded and his eyes closed. Brock seemed to have ignored the entire... Er... 'conversation' and was currently overlooking a piece of paper in his hands.

It seemed to be a letter of some sort, doodled all over with curly feminine handwriting. There was a phone number, an email, and an address among the name Jasmine Daniels. Brock seemed totally transfixed and didn't notice the others telling him that it was time to go until Ash came over and grabbed the page from his hand.

"You go Brocko! Looks like things are working out pretty well for you overall!" Ash quirked an eyebrow and grinned at the sight of the small hearts that played a border. Brock blushed and nodded, "So, what is going on with you two?"

"Well, nothing but a long distance relationship for right now. We've promised to make it work and so I've gotten her information and she's gotten mine, and I hope to make it back in time for fall after the League Games and stay with her for awhile."

"So... You're still coming with us?"

"Of course; I couldn't leave you before you went on to the championships. That's why I decided we'd better get each others information now so that I can come back later. She can't leave with her job being what it is, so I decided that I'd tie up the relationship." Brock sighed, then smirked, "Besides, like you said, I've been trying to set the two of you up forever; I can't very well leave you now, just when things seem to be getting so good." He patted Ash on the back, who had turned completely scarlet, and turned to shake the two actors hands, just as his younger companions had.

"Oh, yeah..." Imuru stated, and held up about ten crinkled one hundred dollar bills, "This is payment for your troubles. I know that I don't owe it to you..." He interrupted her before Misty could object, "...But, you know, just in case. I want you to have it, seeing as I have plenty." Their eyes lingered on one another as she turned away, stuffing the money into her wallet and waltzing back towards Ash and Brock who were all ready on their way.

"Great, Myst! Now you can treat your dearest boyfriend to lunch." Ash stated with a hungry grin.

"Please tell me, Ash, that I'm more important to you than your stomach..." Misty groaned as they went along their way.

"Well, sure... You know; on some accounts." The red-head bopped him on the head and stalked off. Ash followed after her, his pleas for forgiveness very loud and evident to those around him.

They hadn't noticed Brock, staggering behind them. They turned around and saw him still staring almost blankly and unbelievably at the piece of paper clutched in his hand.

"Um... You know, Brock... It's not really that fascinating."

"Maybe not to you, it isn't... But do you two know what this means?" He asked them. They both shook their heads, not entirely positive what answer he would expect from him, "This means... That Brock Slate, womanizing gym leader of Pewter City, finally has a girlfriend! Isn't life just wonderful?!" He seemed to have forgotten what the two of them had just gone through a few nights before.

Entirely on cloud nine, he rushed down the road, seemingly forgetting them behind.

"Brock--! Wait up!" Misty began, but he was way ahead of her.

"Hurry, guys! The sooner we get to Indigo Village, the sooner we reach a pay phone!" His shouts of things like 'woo who!' were becoming more distant as was the cloud of dust left in his wake.

"... The sooner he can have sex talk over the phone line with Jasmine..." Ash stated dumbly, hardly even aware of the words he was saying.

"Please, don't encourage him." Misty replied, and grabbed his hand, both jogging after Brock with grins plastered on their faces, happy about whatever would lay ahead of them.

...

Looking at another gray sky, the two actors turned their backs on the trio and headed inside, both knowing that another rainy day would be clearing up eventually.

Imuru had had a rough time through the entire recovery. Fortunately Rein helped him through it and they both continued working. He couldn't ever truly forget Misty or her friends, Ash and Brock, but he was willing to try and get over her. In turn, Rein become the important part of his life he'd lost when she'd left him behind that one and only time, and the two of them were never really separated again. In time, he grew to love her, much to her again, much to her delight, and the bond between them never wavered again.

Being as undoubtedly romantic, suspenseful, and adventurous as this entire story was, it was left unfinished because, though many might not think it, a script can never truly be perfected. So here we end it, leaving our heroes and our new friends and acquaintances and, yes, even enemies to discover their own futures rather than have them be written in context.

And now, we who believe and have placed faith in the roles of these characters, bid you farewell for wherever your imaginations may take you, and wherever your river of thought may run. And we thank you for paying attention to our story and following the many twists and turns of our trails through this experience with the following: Ash, Misty, Brock, Imuru, Rein, Jasmine, Gerou, and all of those in between.

...

Owari

...

The End

...

A/N: That's right. I finished the fiction without certainly killing anybody. And actually, that last part was... Well... Randomly added. I'm sorry but I just couldn't help myself. I guess that this is it for the story, though... God, even I can't believe it's over... Sniffle ...Whatever am I supposed to do now?! Lucky for Chibi that she has plenty of idea's stored up in that otherwise useless brain of hers. Plenty of lovely, beautiful, romantic idea's... Now...

Do you see it?

That little blue button down there? It says 'Submit Review' and then there's this irresistible little button to click with the sub, 'Go'. It's beckoning you... You must click it or you shall perish into guilt because you didn't help fulfill this little authoress's dream of reaching 200 reviews... Do it... DO IT!

****

PRESS IT NOW OR I SEND A VIRAL INFECTION INTO ALL OF YOUR COMPUTERS.

There... I don't think that you need much more persuasion than that. Chibi is now in smiles upon the finish of her greatest work. My life is now fulfilled and I may die since I've finally made it to (I'm HOPING) 200 reviews. It's a cruel fiction-y world out there but I think I've finally succeeded in blowing plenty few people's minds with this one.

Chibi falls to the ground in a dead... FAINT.

Authoress Chibi-Suiko has hereby denied posting any Review Replies until she posts the preview (coming in place of a chapter nineteen) of her possible next works, in the next chapter. Get. Over. It.

--Chibi ending transmission.


End file.
